Mahora Nightmare
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A crossover that may chill your bones. In this crossover fic, Mio & Ritsu solve a mystery, in which Mahora Academy is in victim of missing girls. Who could be behind all this? As they look to find out what happened to the girls, disaster spreads, as one-by-one, each girl goes missing. Will they save them all, before it's too late? Rated T for language and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

In a very dark room, a girl with long blonde hair, wearing a white shirt with the words " _I heart Negi_ " on it, was feeling a bit nervous. She said that she wanted to talk to someone, alone. She knew that it might be Makie, since she has scolded her, a lot. To her surprise, Makie was behind her, as she whispered to her, in a haunting tone, "Ayaka… Class Rep…"

Ayaka turned around, and then saw that Makie was gone. She cringed, "Oh… kay… Makie? Did she just hid her failure face from me?"

A voice spoke, "NO, man. _You're_ the failure… not as a failure at being Ayaka… but a failure at the human race…"

Ayaka cringed, as she was in the presence of a girl with brown hair, wearing a black blazer and pale blue skirt, sporting a straw summer hat. She was sitting in a chair, rocking slowly. A female shadow appeared behind her, as she whispered to Ayaka.

"Run."

Ayaka shrieked, and everything in the room went black. The girl let out a giggle, as she hummed to the tune of _Fuwa Fuwa Time_.

* * *

 ** _Mahora Nightmare_**

* * *

In a small office building in Tokyo, a girl with long black hair was writing on a sheet of paper. She was wearing a white shirt and black skirt, with dark blue heels. She then heard a booming sound from the door. It opened, showing an excited girl, dressed in the same attire, but with black pants and sneakers. She has light brown hair, with her bangs combed back. She said to her, "Hey, Mio! GOOD NEWS!"

She showed her a newspaper article, as Mio read it:  
" _Mahora Academy Girl vanishes… fifth girl to disappear in mysterious epidemic. Fifth girl that vanished was Ayaka Yukihiro, class rep of Class 3-A in Mahora All-Girls Academy. She is the fifth student to disappear, alongside Kaede Nagase, Fei Ku, Yue Ayase, and Makie Sasaki. No clues or evidence, as the girls' disappearance remains a mystery._ "

Mio said, "Strange. Five girls in _one_ school… When were the kidnappings occur?"

Ritsu smirked, "Now, now. Mio-Chan, there's no need to accuse anybody on this. Besides, that was yesterday. I was trying to contact you, but you were too busy, and you always ignored me. These kidnappings are about two days apart."

Mio gasped, "Two days apart?"

"Yeah. That was on a Thursday… and to me… it was a Tuesday. But who's keeping count?"

Mio explained, "Ritsu… This could be the start of something big. If we find out who's behind all this, we'll be sitting pretty! We could save the school, if we recover the girls that were abducted."

Ritsu said, "Only one problem… Who's behind it all?"

"No clue. But whatever it is, we should look for clues. Let's go!"

She and Ritsu left the office, as they grabbed their black blazers and went to a taxi.

 **XXXXX**

Aboard a taxi, heading to Mahora Academy, Mio was pondering over the girls' disappearance, and the order that they were captured in – _Kaede, Fei Ku, Yue, Makie, Ayaka._ She wondered if all the girls had one thing in common. Ritsu replied that it's probably nothing. She even stated that the girls are usually young, and have no connections with their old lives. Mio giggled and said that Ritsu was lying. Ritsu shrugged her shoulders and said, "Whatever…"

She whispered to her, " _Lycopene_ …"

Mio giggled, as she said, "Please. Not while in the taxi."

Ritsu said, "Right. Sorry. You're energetic, today, other than being nervous."

Mio laughed, "You kidding? This is my first case, in a very long time! I'm excited and confident~!"

She was energetic, as she pumped her fists, showing she has courage. But all the while, her knees started to tremble, showing a little nervousness in her. Ritsu sighed, "Yeah, right. Excited and confident."

The taxi arrived at Mahora Academy, as a girl with long orange hair, done in long pigtails, wearing a red school blazer and dark red skirt, walked to the taxi. Mio & Ritsu stepped out, as the girl bowed, "Hello. Welcome to Mahora Academy."

Mio said to her, "Yes, ma'am. My name's Mio Akiyama, and this is Ritsu Tainaka."

Ritsu explained, "We're detectives in the Tokyo District."

Asuna gasped, "Detectives? Oh, then maybe you can help me out with this. My name's Asuna Kagurazaka, and I am a student here. I happen to be friends with one of the girls that were abducted."

Mio asked, "Who?"

Asuna said, "Well, all of them. But, we all share a bond of friendship. Come on. I'll show you."

They walked to the dorms, as the atmosphere was a bit murky, as the sky was blue, but with dark clouds looming in the sky, and with most of the student body, nervous and a bit timid, knowing that they learned of Ayaka's vanishing.

Asuna showed Mio & Ritsu to Ayaka's room, which was empty. It had her pink sheets and _I Heart Negi_ items. Mio asked, "Was this Ayaka Yukihiro a smitten for Negi?"

Asuna explained, "Well, she _did_ like our homeroom teacher… and he's only 12. Such a kid genius. He usually sleeps with me… but blondie here always wants him to herself."

Mio asked, "Do you resent her, all the time?"

Asuna said, "She hates me, but we're friends, either way. We have good times, and then the bad times…"

Mio said, "But those bad times wouldn't resort you to kidnap her, right?"

Asuna barked, "Do you think I be that sadistic? I'm no yandere, in case you didn't notice."

She let out a polite smile, as Ritsu said, "What happened to her? Were there any leads?"

Asuna said, "Well, only one clue I found. There was a note that was from Makie. But from what I found… it was forged by another girl. I said, "Wait… How can this be from Makie, if she's gone?", and I was like… Well, here…"

She gave her a note, written in black ink, on a pink sheet of paper. Mio read it, as she was concerned.

" _Dear Ayaka,  
We should meet. I'm sorry that I wasn't around for you, but… Well, you should come, anyway.  
From, a friend_"

Mio said, "You have a clue on who wrote it?"

Asuna replied, "It could be Makie… but it's not true, since she was recently abducted."

Mio asked, "Now, calmly… Tell me… On the night of the first kidnapping, what happened?"

Asuna explained the entire story:  
"Okay. But I don't think you'd like it. It started last week. Kaede was the first to be abducted. We were having a study session, with me, Yue, Fei Ku, and Makie, since we're dubbed _The Dummy Force_. Kaede had to leave to use the bathroom, but she was gone from the bathroom, ten minutes later."

 _Kaede was washing her hands in the sink, as a girl in the shadows was whispering in incoherent words. She turned around and gasped, with her eyes still closed. The lights went out, as Kaede shrieked a bit. 20 seconds later, the lights went back on, and Kaede had vanished._

 _Fei Ku was next. She was jogging in the courtyard, at dawn, as a girl in black hair, jogged with her, from behind. She was dressed as a kitten, with her hair in long pigtails and red ribbons. She meowed, as Fei Ku cringed, running as fast as she could. She stopped and saw a small human kitten, as she purred to her. Fei Ku giggled, as she approached the kitten, until a chinchilla with long blonde hair and thick eyebrows appeared from behind and hugged her. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and Fei Ku was gone, becoming victim #2._

 _Yue Ayase, a girl with long blue hair, was sipping her juice box, as a girl with long brown hair and a mask, wearing a black blazer and skirt, was behind her. She placed the juice box down, as the masked girl switched the boxes. Yue grabbed the juice box and sipped on it. She gasped, and then croaked, with her eyes widened, her mouth curled, and her body frozen, with her arms out, looking like she was surprised. She collapsed, as she was stiff and doll-like. The girl in the mask didn't kill her. Only subdue her, for the time being. No one knew what was in the drink. By the time Yue vanished, the juice box she drank was gone._

Asuna said, "And that was when Makie disappeared. She was busy at the park, moping and all crushed, because she was jeered by Ayaka, and all of a sudden, she just… well… vanished."

Mio shivered, as she was scared, "No way… Did you know who did all this?"

Asuna said, "The note was the only thing I found. Maybe it's a clue. I don't know who's next. Could be Konoka… could be Nodoka… could be Chachamaru… could be… Negi!"

They all gasped, as Asuna sobbed, "Negi might be next! Who else would try to abduct the students, when the teacher is responsible?"

Ritsu cheered, "ALRIGHT! WE FOUND A CLUE! LET'S FIND THAT EVIL PERSON!"

 **BONK!  
** A brick struck Ritsu's head, as Mio gasped, "RITSU!"

Asuna asked, "A BRICK?! AND A NOTE!"

Mio held the brick and pulled out the note, which was written in pink stationary, with a sheep's mask no the bottom right corner. Mio shivered, as Ritsu woke up, with a lump on her head. She read the note:  
" _Another one… for the collective…  
Soon, everyone will play with me…  
Run…_"

Mio was scared stiff, as Ritsu asked, "Run? That's all? No signatures."

Asuna whimpered, "This is happening, before… And with everyone else in danger… I don't know…"

Mio replied, "Don't worry. We'll protect you. Stay in your room and make sure that the person does not capture _you_."

Ritsu asked, "Hey, if it happened before, were there other notes?"

Asuna sobbed, as she held a note that was _after_ Makie's abduction. It said " _She's perfect._ ", and it was written in the _same_ stationary. Asuna wept, as she said, in tears, "Everyone is fading away. I DON'T KNOW! I'm scared…"

Mio said, "Well, we'll protect you. Ritsu, you watch over her."

"ME?! WHY ME?"

"Because, you can bravely face the utter terrors of this school!"

"Oh, NO! I'm not going to be the guinea pig for this one!"

"Okay. Okay… forgive me. I mean-."

"Ohhhhhh, are you _scared_ , Mio?"

Mio yelped, as she cried, "Uh… Me? Heck, no. I, uh… I just feel like asking around, yeah…"

Ritsu smiled, " _I'll_ ask around. You, however, stay with Asuna."

"Oh, you'll just louse it up, like always!"

"Yeah, sorry. Asuna needs company. And you're a friendly figure."

Asuna said, "Actually, I don't mind protection… If you don't mind…"

Mio sighed, "Fine. Ritsu, see if anyone else knows of this travesty…"

Ritsu left, as Mio escorted Asuna to her room. As they departed, a shadowy figure was walking down the halls. It followed Mio and Asuna, as they went to their rooms.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Ritsu was talking to a girl with long brown hair, in a school uniform. She bowed, as Ritsu asked, "Say, kid. Do you know what happened with the girls' vanishment?"

Konoka replied, "Well, no… But Setsuna has protected me, from the moment Ayaka was kidnapped. But it's a sudden shock to the school… why shouldn't it be me? I'm the granddaughter of the Dean."

Ritsu huffed, "Uh, okay… You stay safe, alright?"

"Yeah, Ma'am."

She even asked a girl with red hair, done in a bun, as Ritsu interviewed her. Kazumi replied, "Oh, there's a lot of mysteries going on in Mahora Academy. Why, last week, prior to Fei Ku's vanishment, there was an ermine in the school grounds, running off with a pair of panties."

"Ew… Perverted creature… What did it look like?"

"Well, it was small, with light tan fur, and has a small tail. OH! And it talks, too."

"Wait… It talks?"

The ermine appeared from Kazumi's chest and said, "I AM INNOCENT! There were OTHER ermines in the schoolyard!"

Kazumi shrieked, as Ritsu cried, "IT CAN TALK?"

Chamo ran off, as Kazumi shrieked, "STOP THAT PERVERT!"

Ritsu chased after the ermine, as she cried, "HEEEEEEEEEEEY! STOP, PANTY THIEF!"

She chased Chamo, all the way to the back of school grounds, as a girl with long black hair and tan skin, was watching on, seeing them run away.

"She's lively today. _17_ _th_ time that happens, for the rat, this week."

A girl with light blue hair was juggling, as she responded, "We'll be lucky if he makes _eighteen_."

"19 points."

Chamo was cornered in the alley, as Ritsu approached the small rat. She giggled evilly, as she said, "Well, well, well. If you can talk, then you are connected to the whole evil conspiracy that has been going on."

Chamo pleaded, "YOU MEAN THOSE CUTE GIRLS? It's… It wasn't my doing! I'm an innocent ermine! I can explain!"

A green frog and a fluffy white cat appeared, as Motsu said, "Whoa, hold it! You don't need to remind yourself… in a good way."

Shichimi said, "He's as innocent as a newborn mouse, nya. But _you,_ however, stumbled onto our secret… for that, you know the punishment for-."

Ritsu seethed, as she let out a deadly glare, "NO ONE CARES!"

She was about to kick Shichimi, as Motsu shrieked, "WAIT! BUT WE KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! We wanna assist you! Shichimi was only kidding!"

"No, I wasn't, nya."

Ritsu replied, "I don't believe you. You dare ask me of this crazy moment, with the girls disappearing?"

Motsu was held by Ritsu's left hand, as she snarled, "Now, you are the one that made the girls disappear, only to make me chase the talking rat into a trap! Is that correct?"

Motsu sobbed, "OH, NO! I wish not to be run over by a bicycle, if that's what you wish!"

Ritsu squeezed Motsu and roared, "SPILL! Are you behind all this?"

Motsu pleaded, "NO! I'M INNOCENT! WE WERE ASSIGNED TO _ASSIST_ THE WHOLE PROBLEMS!"

Ritsu asked, "Huh? You're lying!"

Chamo explained, "STOP! They're telling the truth! Asuna told me about it, after Makie was abducted. And when Motsu heard about it, he was bursting into tears."

Shichimi said, "He thinks he's Makie's father, mya."

Motsu sobbed, "My daughter… Save her…"

Ritsu growled, as she still held on, "Gimme a break. I can crush a frog into frog's legs, right?"

Motsu croaked, as he whispered, trying to breathe, " _Nodoka… Miyazaki…_ "

Ritsu asked, "Huh?"

Motsu whispered, "She's next. They got the class rep… and all they needed is the assistant… Nodoka is in grave danger… not so much in a good way…"

Ritsu asked, "WHEN? SINCE WHEN?"

Motsu sobbed, "Last night… I was visiting the kitchen, as a girl with a pink chef's outfit was preparing was making sushi. She said that the girls started to spread rumors about Ayaka's abduction. The girl said so, herself…"

 _A girl with a pink chef's outfit, in brown hair, with the letters "Ui" embroidered on the left pocket, was making sushi, as she said, "You know, since Yukihiro-san is gone, does that make Nodoka-chan the Class Rep? I mean, sure she's bossy, but then again, who would do such a thing?"_

 _Chisame, a girl with glasses and light blonde hair, said, "Well, at least I'll be the only one with the big boobs, from now on. I bet that cow, Chizuru Naba, is next. And then, I'll be free…"_

 _Ui asked, "Uh… aren't your breasts a bit miniscule?"_

 _Chisame blushed, as she said, "Just shut up and make me my sushi!"_

 _Ui bowed, "Yes, ma'am…"_

 _Motsu heard the whole thing, as he went to warn Nodoka. But on the way, he and Shichimi spotted Ritsu, and offered her services._

Motsu said, "I beg of you… She means you no harm. We have to rescue Nodoka…"

Ritsu asked, "What's in it for me?"

Chamo said, "How about we turn you into an animal, just to spy on the girls?"

Ritsu complained, "ARE YOU MAD? There's NO MAGIC in the world that can make ME a freak, like you!"

Motsu smiled, "Oh, don't worry… Everything will be sorted out… once we have the girls recovered… as long as you survive, that is."

Ritsu started to glow white, as she shrunk down into Chamo's size. She was a small orange lion, with a brown mane and orange fur. She gasped, in a high-pitched voice, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Motsu smiled, "Since you're human, we've given you the DUD Spell."

Ritsu asked, "Dud-Spell?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Asuna's room, she and Mio were sitting in bed, with Mio growing nervous. She said, "Asuna… Do you know who wrote these notes? They are very perfect in handwriting, but it's like I know of them, before…"

Asuna replied, "Well, no… The only other handwriting I know of is… uh… well, only Nodoka and Ayaka's… but they're missing."

She explained, "Of course, Nodoka might be next… but who knows?"

In Nodoka's room, Ritsu snuck in from behind the door, as Nodoka was doing her homework. She was smiling, though she was a little sad and scared, seeing that her best friend, Yue, was kidnapped. Ritsu whispered that she looks like a weird girl, seeing that she has short purple hair, with her bangs covering her eyes, and a cowlick on top. Ritsu hid behind the bed and said, "Poor Nodoka. She feels unhappy… but in this state, I won't be long. I have to keep an eye on her, just in case. If what the chef girl says is true, I don't like the outcome of this one."

As she waited, the chinchilla and kitten were quietly waiting in the shadows, outside the dormitory. The kitten meowed, as the chinchilla curled up behind her. They waited, until the time to attack was now.

That night, Nodoka was in her blue pajamas, as she went to bed. She spotted Ritsu, who posed as a lion doll, with a smile on her face. Nodoka blushed and said, "Aw, how cute~."

She then asked, "Wait… I don't remember _this_ plush doll."

She cuddled it and said, "Oh, well… You stay safe with me. I fear the worst, coming to me…"

She went to sleep, as Mio was in Asuna's room, worried. Asuna fell asleep, as Mio groaned, "Where's Ritsu? She's been gone for a while… and so far, we have no leads. Ritsu said that there are leads, but all we found is a note… and clues on the girls' disappearance. Man, I need to find her, and at once."

She stepped out, but stopped, seeing the kitten and chinchilla girls, walking up the stairs to the dormitory. Mio hid behind the corner, as they went towards Nodoka's room. Mio shivered in fear, as she whispered, "What the-? Who are those girls?"

The kitten giggled, as the chinchilla opened the door. They went in, as Mio sobbed, frozen stiff, "No… I have to rescue the girl… Come on, legs! MOVE!"

She couldn't move. She was still distraught in fright and terror, seeing two humans in furry attires of a kitten and chinchilla. The chinchilla approached Nodoka, as she was sleeping, while the kitten slowly pulled the Lion Ritsu off her arms. Nodoka was fast asleep, as Ritsu was waking up. The kitten girl and chinchilla girl carefully carried her, as Ritsu was shocked.

"Oh, my god… Who are they? No…" she whispered, "Could _they_ be-?"

The kitten meowed, as she petted Nodoka's head. She woke up, as Nodoka saw the vision of the cat girl. She cringed, as she saw the chinchilla, too, as she sobbed, "Wh-, wh-, where are you taking me?"

The chinchilla spoke, "To paradise…"

The kitten giggled, "Don't be afraid. Come play with us…"

Ritsu gasped, "They can talk?"

Nodoka dropped down, but the chinchilla girl held up a cloth and covered Nodoka's mouth. Nodoka passed out, as the kitten girl grabbed her legs. She purred, "Purr-fect… No witnesses… She _will_ play with us… nyan…"

Ritsu shrieked, as she turned back to normal.  
 **POOOOF!  
** "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She tackled down the kitten girl, as the chinchilla girl retreated, out through the door. She ran away, as Mio saw the girl. She asked, "Huh? Was that-?"

She ran to the door, as she cried, "RITSU!"

Mio arrived, as Nodoka was crying in the corner. She ran to Mio, as she was scared, crying in tears, as Ritsu was on the kitten girl, who was unconscious. Ritsu said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to-."

Mio cried, "WHERE WERE YOU?"

Ritsu said, "I'm sorry… but someone is abducting the girls, and this cat girl and a furry one was about to take Nodoka… right?"

Nodoka nodded, as Ritsu continued, "Well, a girl told me of a talking weasel, and he told me that this girl was next. And I was right! Don't ask me how and why, but this cat girl-."

Mio stopped her and barked, "OKAY! I get it! I believe you…"

She sobbed, "Because I saw them, before they entered… and I was too scared to move…"

She wept, as Nodoka comforted her. She said, "There, there. You weren't brave enough to get in, even at nighttime…"

Mio blubbered, "Yeah, but… I was excited… I didn't know there were monsters…"

Ritsu said, "Hey, _lycopene_ …"

Mio gasped, as Ritsu smirked, "Now that I have your attention… What'll we do about this girl?"

Mio said, "Don't know. The one in that furry look escaped. Nice job on her. It'll give us more information."

Ritsu held her up, as she looked in her brown eyes, shining like coins. She gasped, as Mio whispered, "Oh, no… Is she-?"

Ritsu felt her neck and said, "Uh… She's dead… and… Huh? What is this?"

She examined her upper body and felt her chest. She pushed down, as the kitten girl made a sound.

"Meow…"

Ritsu gasped, "A TOY? A life-sized toy?"

Mio asked, "WHAT?"

She looked at the tag on her collar, as she read the name " _Azusa_ ". Azusa meowed, as she spoke lightly, "Come… play with us… nyan… You cannot… run… away… She wants… to plaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

She suddenly shrank down, as she was turned into a plush cat doll, with her black hair and grey fur. Ritsu asked, "Uh, what the hell is this?"

Nodoka whispered, "No… Could it be what happened to Ayaka and Yue?"

Mio asked, "You know of it?"

Nodoka nodded, "Yes. If you don't mind, tomorrow morning, I'll explain the whole thing…"

Mio said, "Right. Ritsu, you watch over her. I'll see how Asuna is doing."

Ritsu said, as she sat down, "You got it. It's better than being a doll. Speaking of which, what about _her_?"

Mio picked up the Azusa Doll and said, "I'll show this to Asuna, in the morning. Anyway, we should go to sleep, and continue this mystery."

She left to Asuna's, as Ritsu asked, "Hey… sorry about the masquerade, as a plush toy."

Nodoka smiled, "Oh, no problem. Will you sleep with me, anyway?"

"Why not?"

They went to bed, as Ritsu whispered, " _Lycopene…_ "

Nodoka whimpered, as Ritsu thought, "Huh? Her, too?"

* * *

At Asuna's room, she held the Azusa Cat Doll up and whispered, "Who could do this to a girl… made of felt and cotton? I mean, it can't be… NO, that's impossible."

She went to sleep, as Asuna moaned in her sleep, as she was scared.

"No… Negi, where are you? Mmngh… Negi… Unh… Mmm…"

She fell asleep, after that, as Mio slept with her, leaving the Azusa Doll on the desk.

 **XXXXX**

In a very dark room, moments later, the girl in the hat listened to the sounds of the crickets, as fireflies started to flutter about.

"So cute… Azu-Nyan… Mugi-Nyan… Find me what you can…"

The girl tipped her hat and said, "Megu…"

Megu, a woman with long brown hair, wearing a white sheep's mask, appeared, as she whispered, "Yes?"

The girl said, "Find me Mugi-Nyan and Azu-Nyan… I hope I got me a new playmate. Also, tell the other girl to get me the one called Bells."

Megu bowed and said, "Yes, milady."

She disappeared into the darkness, as the girl giggled, "Sweet day in the morning… I have 5, but I need more…"

She rocked in her rocking chair, as the fireflies continued to flutter, all through the night.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mio showed Asuna the doll that was a Cat Azusa, in which died down, turning back into a stuffed animal. Asuna was shocked, as she said, "Oh, my god… What is that?"

"Apparently, last night, Ritsu spied on Nodoka, only to find that two girls invaded her room. This cat tried to kidnap her, but…"

"Where are they now?"

"Ritsu is with Nodoka, all for protection. And as for the girls, I have _one_ of them. The other was a chinchilla… but… she was beautiful. If you don't mind, Miss Kagurazaka, do you know of this?"

Asuna held the doll and said, "No. I don't. But it could be the reason why Ayaka and the others were abducted… maybe turned into dolls, like her…"

"You don't know of it?"

Asuna shook her head and said, "I'm sorry. But I have a hunch that someone tried to hurt her. Besides, she isn't one of ours."

Mio said, "Yeah, now that you mention it… She reminds me of another girl… I wish I knew who."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, outside the courtyard, Megu, the woman in a sheep's mask, appeared by a motionless and sleeping Mugi-Nyan, the same chinchilla girl in shiny gray fur. She was sitting by the tree, passed out. Megu nudged at her, as Mugi woke up. She turned to her, as Megu spoke in a quiet voice, "You failed your master."

Mugi nodded, "Azu-Nyan. She's gone."

Megu said, "Recover her… I will take the one you failed to get."

Mugi said, "Yes, ma'am."

Megu added, "Also, we don't want her to be very sad… seeing that her Azu-Nyan is gone. That's bad."

She poked her belly, and Mugi squeaked like a stuffed toy. Mugi ran off, as Megu disappeared into the forest.

 **XXXXX**

Nodoka was walking down the courtyard, as Ritsu was following her. Nodoka noticed her and asked, "You know, you don't have to follow me, all the time."

Ritsu explained, "You're in grave danger, Nodoka. Those two girls… they…"

"Your friend told me. Those girls abducted those poor classmates. But why?"

"Perhaps. But it is a mystery… Who would do such a thing to your friends? Was there another person that was considered your friend?"

"Haruna Saotome. She works in Library Island, too. I was just heading there."

"COOL! We haven't a minute to lose!"

Nodoka instructed, "Miss, if you don't mind, once we get to Library Island, please try to be quiet."

Ritsu smirked, "Yeah, yeah. But I cannot bear to lose you."

As they walked together, Megu heard the whole thing, from behind the tree. She giggled, as she went to Library Island, in a very swift manner. She knew of a shortcut to get there.

Minutes later, a girl with long green hair and her school uniform was at the counter. Megu appeared from the window, as Haruna heard a noise. She breathed heavily, as Haruna sobbed, "AH! Whoa… Who are you?"

Megu said nothing. Haruna looked into the eyes of her sheep's mask, as they were cold and icy. Megu went forward, as she spoke, "Nodoka Miyazaki?"

"Oh, no. Haruna Saotome. How do you know of her?"

Megu went closer, as she adjusted her mask. She grabbed her wrist and whispered, "Run."

Haruna shrieked, but Megu removed her mask. Then, everything went black.

 **XXXXX**

Ritsu and Nodoka arrive in Library Island, as Haruna was waiting in the counter. She was standing in a blank stare, with her eyes all blank and trance-like. Nodoka approached her, as she asked, "Excuse me, Haruna… But I'm in complete danger. If you don't mind, would you stay by me, in Library Island?"

Haruna spoke, "Oh? and who is _this_ girl?"

Ritsu introduced herself, "I'm Ritsu Tainaka. I'm from Tokyo, and I'm assigned to protect Nodoka from weird beings. Tell me, Miss Haruna…"

Haruna replied, "There was a kidnapping, for five girls. That is all."

She walked off, walking slowly and stiff, as Nodoka was concerned, "Poor Haruna. She's not herself, lately."

Ritsu replied, "Well, she'll be fine. We're in need to have every girl here safe… except for Ayaka, Makie, Yue, Fei Ku, and Kaede. They're all excluded, since they're already gone."

Nodoka sobbed, "NO! You cannot be serious… Don't say it that they're dead!"

Ritsu replied, "Oh, sorry, man…"

She whispered, " _Lycopene…_ "

Nodoka shrieks a bit, as Ritsu laughs. She said, "She's easier than Mio. But I have to protect her, not scare her to death."

She ordered her to follow her to a secluded area in the library, as Haruna was by the wall, with her face in front. She remained motionless, as Megu suddenly appeared. She was in her white sheep's mask, as she whispered to Haruna, in a foreign tongue. Haruna suddenly shimmered in a dark energy, as she started to transform.

Meanwhile, by a lone bookshelf, Ritsu looked around, as she viewed each bookshelf, in hoping to find any suspicious girl that wants to abduct her. But no luck. Nodoka was safe, for now.

"Thank god. I was hoping this place isn't for any danger. But imagine," Nodoka replied, "A girl, trying to hurt me… not like that chinchilla and kitty."

Ritsu replied, "I never knew that the chinchilla was so beautiful. And that she is actually a stuffed animal."

"Oh, I don't think she is…"

A shadowy figure appeared, as it approached closer to Nodoka.

 **XXXXX**

Mio, in Asuna's room, offered to help, as Asuna said, "If it's a darker power, perhaps a pactio will help you."

"A what now?"

"It's a magical power that gives you spells and abilities. My teacher, Professor Negi, will only control you, for this one. Allow me to take you to him."

"Uh… yeah. Does it hurt?"

"Oh, no sweat it, Miss Akiyama. If what you are saying is true, then who knows the danger that we'd be in, if this kitty girl wanted me and Bookworm. Also, I'll be by your side."

"That's fine… but how do I know that you're using magic for this?"

"Well, I, too, can learn pactio. If I told any civilian with NO magic, Negi would be punished by the Magic Society. But since Shichimi and Motsu taunted at Negi, continuously, and that all of the students in Mahora have the pactio, and not to mention the kidnappings, those two are forbidden to go near Negi, until it blows over."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but what's the punishment?"

"Well, first, you lose all your magic, _and_ you turn into an animal. Negi was caught, and he was turned into a chupacabra. But luckily, he shared the entire class the pactio spell, and was reverted to normal. Shichimi and Motsu tricked him to kiss Yue in public, and they were punished for it. They were forbidden to talk to the Magic Society, due to many false alarms, and that Negi is the son of the Thousand Master."

"Ouch." Mio shivered, "A goat-eater? That's so… sick…"

Asuna laughed, "As if. Don't worry. Shichimi and Motsu were not seen, since that moment. Come on. I'll introduce you to him, and then we'll find your friend. She needs that pactio, too."

Mio agreed, "Okay… But will it hurt?"

Asuna sat up and left with Mio to find Negi.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Library Island, Haruna was walking to the bookcases, whistling a haunting tune. Ritsu whispered, "What was that?"

She was walking slowly, as she whistled " _Curry Nochi Rice_ " in a slow tune. Nodoka shivered in fear, as Ritsu looked from behind the bookcase. It was Haruna, and she was dressed as a blue penguin. She ducked down and whispered, "We have to go…"

Nodoka asked, "Oh?"

She smiled, "OH! It's Ha-!"

Ritsu covered her mouth and dragged her away. She whispered, "Idiot… She must be brainwashed…"

Nodoka asked, "Brainwashed? As a cute penguin?"

Ritsu huffed, "This place gets weirder…"

She said, "Follow me…"

 **POOF!  
** She transformed into a lion, as she growled, "AW, GYP! Why did I become a lion, again?"

Nodoka said, "Uh, you _are_ a male lion…"

Ritsu sobbed, "But I'm a girl! I shouldn't have a mane!"

 **POOF!  
** Nodoka transformed into a seal, as she giggled, "Oh, wow…"

Shichimi and Motsu appeared, as Motsu spoke, "Run, while you can. We cannot interfere in Negi's business… in a good way."

Ritsu cried, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HELPING US?"

Shichimi said, "Because, we already know what's going on, mya. Please, head to higher ground, while we stop this lifeless toy penguin."

Ritsu asked, "Toy? Like the kitty girl?"

She and Nodoka ran for it, as Nodoka cried, "WAIT! Where are we going?"

Ritsu ducked into an air vent and opened it. She and Nodoka, still in their small animal forms, ran down the path. Ritsu said that the transformation will be only for a while, but they have to hurry. A blinding light appeared in front of Haruna, as she spoke, "Who goes there? Play with me…"

Motsu and Shichimi ran off, as Motsu screamed, "BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!"

They disappeared into the vents, following Ritsu and Nodoka. Megu approached Haruna, as she halted her. Megu whispered to her ear, as Haruna bowed, "Yes. I obey you. Show me."

Megu and Haruna walked together, as they went to find another girl. They chose to save Nodoka for later.

 **XXXXX**

Back outside, Ritsu and Nodoka were back to normal, as Ritsu panted, "Man… I'm staying away from those stupid stuffed animal machines, when I get home…"

Nodoka sobbed, "What's gotten into Haruna?"

Ritsu replied, "Beats me. Why was she dressed as a penguin? NO! Here's an ideal thought – _WHY are YOU a SEA LION?_ "

Nodoka blushed, as she looked away. She said, "Uh… funny story… But I can't explain, in front of them."

Motsu smiled, "You can tell her. It's just that we can't talk to Negi Springfield, anymore."

Ritsu asked, "Who's Negi Springfield? Is _he_ the one behind this?"

Motsu shivered, "No… He's innocent. That girl in the chinchilla and the kitty, from earlier, they are controlled by _her_ and her cute lamb. The girl in the sheep's mask, she's that girl's slave…"

Nodoka asked, "Whose? Evangeline?"

Ritsu cried, "WHO? Hold on!"

Nodoka ran away, as Ritsu cried, "NO! YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET CAUGHT!"

She growled, "Damn it…" as she sprinted after Nodoka, who was heading to Evangeline's home in the forest.

Shichimi sobbed, "They left again, mya. How are we going to tell them it's _not_ the vampire?"

Motsu said, "They'll know. The girl listens to me, too, but I am still heartbroken by my daughter's kidnapping…"

He remembered Makie's voice, as she spoke in his head, " _Daddy… Let's play, Daddy… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Come on, Daddy~! Let's go for a jog!_ "

Motsu started to cry, as Shichimi sighs in disgust.

* * *

Mio & Asuna arrived in Negi's office, as Asuna greets him, who is a boy with red hair, a green suit, and small bifocals. Asuna asked, "Excuse me, Professor Negi?"

Negi said, "Oh. Asuna…"

"Yes. Hey, listen. A girl knows your secret, and we need her to do a pactio."

"HUH? Oh, bugger… What did I do?"

Asuna jeered, "I'm kidding, Negi. But she _does_ need a pactio. You know about the others being vanished?"

Negi said, "Yeah…"

Mio replied, "Uh… Asuna… Is _that_ a homeroom teacher? He's just a kid."

Asuna said, "Believe me. He _is_ , but he's very smart. And why do you think he has magic, at a young age?"

Negi explained, "NO! Asuna, let me explain it to her."

Mio responded, "Uh… No, thank you… I, uh, changed my mind. I should find Ritsu and go."

Asuna locked the door in the room and barked, "Oh, no, you don't!"

Mio sobbed, "ASUNA! WHY?"

Negi asked, "Does she know how to perform a pactio?"

Asuna said, "Sadly, no. But, would you do the honors, since I don't know how?"

Negi replied, "Alright."

He sent forth a summoning circle, as he and Mio were in the circle. Mio asked, "Okay… so that's step one… now what?"

Asuna replied, "Don't look at me."

Negi said, "Chamo's not here, but I can explain it fully to you. You see, once you are in the circle, I am giving you a special contract, which states that you are my partner. But in order to give you the powers, I must kiss you."

Mio was shocked, as she screeched, "KISS?!"

She was frightened, as Asuna complained, "Miss Akiyama, it's fine. It's not like a first kiss or anything. Think of it as a special contract signing, if you want to save the school from dark forces."

Mio said nothing, as she was petrified. Asuna asked, "Hello? Earth to Akiyama… Huh?"

Negi asked, "Is she-?"

Asuna said, "You know, I think she's either shy, stupid, or just scared stiff."

Mio grew nervous, as she was in a conundrum, thinking that she'd kiss Negi or not. Asuna told her it's okay, but she couldn't respond.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark room, Haruna was being dragged in by Megu, as Mugi nodded to her. Haruna was limp and motionless like a rag doll, still in her penguin suit. Mugi was ordered to get Nodoka. Megu stayed, only to keep her company, before her leader comes in.

The girl appeared, as she asked, "Megu-Chan… Who's she? That's _not_ who I wanted…"

Megu said, "We have company…"

 **XXXXX**

Back in the forest, Ritsu and Nodoka arrive in Evangeline's shack. Nodoka knocked at the door, as Ritsu was panting crazily. She moaned, "Geez, Nodoka… Why did you make me run around, through the forest?"

Nodoka said, "Those girls… They wanted to hurt us. And I think Eva knows how to fix it."

She knocked on the door again, but no answer. The shack was empty, as Ritsu asked, "Is she there?"

Nodoka tried to open the door, but it's locked. They looked inside, as Eva was not here. Nodoka asked, "Oh, no…"

She was scared, as she saw a shine of green eyes in the shack. She gasped, as Ritsu looked inside. She cringed, "No… DEMON!"

She shrieked, as Nodoka held on. The green-eyed figure approached the window, as Nodoka and Ritsu are scared.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

The girl was in her rocking chair, as she was thinking to herself. She rocked, while she was in the dark. She held up a plush version on Ayaka and Kaede, dangling in her fingers. They were in their school uniforms, with red loops on their heads. The girl spoke, tipping her summer hat, "Look at you… Beautiful, as the day you were born. Perhaps… Perhaps you guided down the _wrong_ path, my friends…"

She placed them in her pocket, and said, "Magic. Magic is flaw, and time is illusion. The only time now… is _Fuwa Fuwa Time_. Miyazaki… Asuna… Look to the sky, and see the birds singing in the breeze… They will be… _Your_ final tune."

A woman in a top hat and white tuxedo appeared in the shadows, in black hair and a pink mask appeared, as she bowed to her. The girl smiled, "Ah, yes. The girl in pink. You're just in time."

The woman said, "Good. Did you get my gifts?"

The girl said, holding up keychain doll versions of Yue, Haruna, and Fei Ku, "Don't worry. I have more coming. They'll be yours, when the night is done. If not, I can always get more."

The woman stated, "Make it fast. Mahora Academy is ours, for the taking. I've already got 3 more in our collection…"

"Lead on, Sister…"

The woman left, as the room turned pitch black, with the girl speaking in tongue. The room lit up, as her rocking chair was all that's left.

* * *

Ritsu was scared, as a girl with green glowing eyes was heading to the door. Nodoka was frightened, as she hid behind the stairs. Ritsu cried, "HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN ALIVE! IT WAS ME, MIO! I ATE YOUR LAST PASTRY! HELP ME!"

Nodoka shushed her and sobbed, "No… Don't make it mad."

The door opened, as the figure revealed to be a girl with long light bluish hair and green LED eyes. She was wearing only a pink kimono. She also has ears that are antennas.

"Hello, Miss Class Rep. Do what do I owe the pleasure?" She spoke in a stern monotone.

Ritsu was shocked, as Nodoka sighed, "Oh, Chachamaru… It's about time…"

Ritsu asked, "Chachamaru? Who?"

She bowed and said, "It is not accustom to have guests in the master's home. She is currently out to search for herbs and berries, and will be running late. Shall I serve you tea, Miss?"

Ritsu asked, "Uh, what the hell is she? She looks weird."

Nodoka said, "Oh, that's Chachamaru, a classmate of mine. She's weird, but she's nice and unusually unique."

Chachamaru blushed, "Thank you, Nodoka. But the master has made me a bit helpful and friendly, even though she resents it. Now then, to what do I owe the pleasure of your appearance?"

Nodoka asked, "Well, can we talk, _inside_? Miss Tainaka and I are in danger… along with her friend."

They stepped inside, as Nodoka explained to Chachamaru what was going on.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the circle, Mio was stammering, with swirls in her eyes, "I… I can't k-k-k-k-kiss him… He's only a child…"

Asuna held her and said, "It's alright. Whatever is going on, we can save your friend."

Mio nervously said, "I'm… I… I, uh…"

She shouted, "WAIT! IF I WANT TO DO THIS, HAVE RITSU DO A PACTIO, TOO!"

She breathed heavily, as Asuna smirked, "I don't know. Think she'll louse it up?"

Negi said, "Consider it done. You two are the only hope to stop this."

Mio blushed, as she whispered, "Thank you. It's not a first kiss, right?"

"Maybe to you, but me, however, I can take it."

They kissed, as a light started to glow. Asuna smiled, as she called out, "PACTIO!"

She then said, "Amazing. Mio kissed him on the lips, on the first try. I forgot to tell her that, but hey… she took a lucky guess."

"Mugi-Nyan." The Chinchilla appeared, as she winked, "Hi… Mugi…"

She leapt out and appeared in front of Asuna. She gasped, as she stepped back. Mugi grabbed her neck and arm, and then giggled, "Mugi-Mugi…"

Mio gasped, "WHAT IS THAT?"

Negi asked, "A mink?"

Asuna cried, "SOMEONE! STOP HER!"

Mio growled, "It's a chinchilla girl, and I bet she runs on the same dark energy as the kitten girl."

Negi asked, "Do you still have the doll?"

"Yes."

"DO NOT give her it! If that chinchilla awakens her, we're doomed!"

"Wait… This thing wasn't human?"

Mugi closed Asuna's mouth and whispered, "You're ours. Play with me. Mugi…"

Mio shoved her off and cried, "GET OFF OF HER!"

Mugi groaned, as she was on the floor, "Muuuugi…"

Mio growled, "Dirty little toy doll. Lemme stop you!"

Negi held his wand out and said, "Okay! Let's give it a try! Asuna, you okay?"

"Wish I could… Ungh… I think that girl nearly choked me." Asuna said, holding her neck.

Mio called, "Walk it off! Lemme help you!"

Negi glowed, as Mio was standing in place, glowing in a white aura. Negi called out, " _NOW! Partner Mio… Show me the power hidden within you! INVOKING CONTRACT!_ "

He pulled out a card from inside her body and pulled out a black card. Mio transformed her clothing into a bluish blouse and pink robe, with purple shorts. Her hair was wavy, with a blue beret in her hair, in the shape of a heart. Negi pulled out the Rare Card. Mio held up a dark brown staff, at it said _Elizabass_ on the etching. Mugi gasped, "Ara? You…"

Mio held her staff up and bellowed, "How dare you hurt Asuna! TAKE THIS!"

She shot out a huge yellow pulses, subduing Mugi, who was aching in her ears. She moaned, "Ungh… MUGI! Muuuuuuuugiiiiiiii… AGH! MUGI! MUGI!"

She ran off, as she was retreating. Mio called out, "HEY, WAIT!"

Asuna called, "Negi!"

He nodded, as he used his pactio on Asuna, "NOW! _Partner Asuna, show me the power hidden within you! INVOKING CONTRACT!_ "

Asuna transformed into a small orange boar. Negi drew the Dud Card.

"Oh, bugger… I goofed…" He sobbed.

Mio blushed, "Whoa… A cute pig…"

Asuna whined, as she was angry, "DARN IT, NEGI! YOU PICKED THE DUD CARD, DID YOU?"

Negi wept, as he was embarrassed, "I'm sorry…"

Mio carried the Chibi-Asuna away, as she said, "Come on! She went this way! That chinchilla girl wouldn't be that far."

Chibi-Asuna called, "YAY! LET'S GET THAT FUR FAUX FEMALE!"

They ran off, as Negi followed. Mugi was sprinting away, leaping into the trees of the forest. Mio said, as she went to the forest, "OVER THERE!"

Negi said, "WAIT! MISS, COME BACK!"

Mio held her staff up and shook the trees with her Elizabass staff.

"NOW! Elizabass, find that girl!"

The trees shook in a bass groove, as Mugi stumbled down, landing on her head. She was unconscious, as Asuna leapt down and kicked her in the stomach, lightly and weakly, "UNH! UNH! UNH! Bad chinchilla rat! YAY! WE DID IT!"

 **POOF!  
** Mio & Asuna turned back, as Mio gasped, "No… Why did we change back?"

Asuna said, "Yeah, I forgot to tell you… The powers are within you, in a pactio, as you get a huge boost in your abilities… but the effects are temporary."

"And what about you?"

"Yeah, it's a 33% chance I'd get the Rare Card. There are three types of cards that Negi can draw. The Rare Card is the strongest, and it is what you have. The Dud Card turns you into an animal, and can act like a child, too."

"Oooooooh. I get it. But does Negi get a Dud on the first try?"

"It's random, but he never usually gets it, first."

Mio approached Mugi, as she said, "Still… Whatever powers we have, this _Mugi Chinchilla_ … she'll wake up, and will lead us to her master."

Asuna said, "Let's hope she doesn't turn into a doll, like that kitten."

Mio asked, "But isn't it weird?"

 **XXXXX**

Nodoka was in the couch, as Chachamaru changed into a white shirt and pants. She opened her stomach panel and changed her battery, without Ritsu knowing. Ritsu asked, "So, how come it didn't get to _you_?"

Chachamaru asked, "You mean the girls that were in faux clothing?"

Nodoka sobbed, "One of those girls made Haruna into a monster, and turned an innocent doll into a human…"

"Do you have it with you?"

Ritsu said, "No, Asuna has it. She's with Mio, a friend of mine. But tell me, uh… do you know any weird occurances?"

Chachamaru said, "I do. In fact, I noticed that there was a weird rock on the side of the master's doorway. Look. I kept it, since it was weird, but adorable, in one's mind."

She held up a head with balding black hair and a big bulbous nose. Ritsu was stunned, as she was baffled, "Uh… _that_ used to be a rock? Any idea who'd turn it into… … … _that_?"

Chachamaru said, "No clue. But it was like that, when she found it. There had been weird things going on, including the capture of many girls in the campus. Aside from Makie, Nagase, Fei Ku, Miss Class Rep, and Yue-."

"Don't forget Haruna." Nodoka said.

Ritsu nodded, as Chachamaru said, "Indeed. But more to that. When I returned from the Tea Club, I found _this_."

She held up a small little keychain of Chizuru Naba, dressed in her school uniform. Chachamaru said that she was expecting Chizuru to come by, but she waited a whole hour. And after finding the small keychain, she saw a shadowy figure walk away. She has no clue who it was, but it leads to one person, in which Evangeline already knows.

Ritsu asked her, "WHO? WHO WAS IT?"

Chachamaru said, "She goes by the name… U. IAT."

Ritsu said in concern, "U… Iat… Ia-, Why-, wh-. Wait… How do you spell it?"

Chachamaru said, "U-I-A-T. She is called that, and it is pronounced as You and Wyatt, combined."

Nodoka whispered, "U. Iat… as in _Yu Wyatt_."

Ritsu explained, "So, _she's_ behind all this. Any reason, whatsoever?"

Chachamaru said, as she turned away, "Forgive me, but I do not know, ladies. This is confusing to me. Not even Master can find this girl. She usually appears in the dark, along with her playmates. All I hear from her tone is " _Play with me_ ". And then left…"

Ritsu asked, "Did you get a look at U. Iat?"

Chachamaru said, as she was in place, "Well, I am in identification of her, as she has brown hair and a school uniform, different than ours. She usually appears at night, sporrrrrrr-."

She paused in place, as Ritsu gasped, "HEY! Hey, Chachamaru! Chacha? Uh… Hey… _Lycopene!_ "

Nothing. Ritsu was confused, as Nodoka sighed, "Her battery died, again…"

"Battery?"

"I thought you knew."

Nodoka plugged her in, as she was recharging. Ritsu was shocked to the MAX, "NO WAY! THIS GIRL IS A ROBOT?"

Nodoka pointed at the ears and said, "Well, yes. See?"

"Weird. I thought it was cosplay."

"No. She's real. But how she ran out of power, I don't know. Is she scared, like us?"

Ritsu said, "Yeah. But… we were so close! This U. Iat… and she has a uniform… that's _not_ Mahora Academy."

Nodoka held the motionless robot and whimpered, "I'm scared…"

Ritsu said, with a pale blue forehead, "So am I. Weird school."

* * *

Mio called in the forest, as she carried the unconscious Mugi in her arms, "RITSU! HEY! Hello, Ritsu?"

She and Negi were walking down the forest, looking for her. Negi said, "It's not like Asuna to abandon us."

Mio said, "Well, she gets the picture, on this weird going on. She even told me about a… urgh… weird thing in the campus."

 _Asuna showed Mio a pillow, which used to be a tuft of grass. It was green, with mushrooms embroidered on it. She explained that this girl and a few others are turning Mahora Academy into her own bedroom. Mio then said, "If that happens, she'll turn Japan, or even the world, into her own playroom. What'll we do?"_

 _Negi said, "I'll go with Mio and find her friend, Ritsu, is it?"_

 _Mio said, "Yeah. She needs a pactio, too. Asuna, you wanna come with?"_

 _Asuna said, "No. I'll pass. I don't think I can stick around. Plus, you got a clue, so, you won't need ME, for the moment. But give me a call, in case that girl in the sheep's mask appears."_

Mio said, "How does she know about the girl in a sheep's mask? Strange… It's like she knew about it from the start."

Negi explained, "She has had nightmares, before Fei Ku was abducted. She saw a lone woman, dressed in a black uniform, standing in the courtyard. Asuna went toward her… and the girl, with long brown hair, flowing in the wind, turned her head…"

Mio shivered, "And… _*gulp*_ she saw that face… What is behind the mask?"

Negi whispered, "I don't know… But whatever it is, she's deemed scary."

Mio yelped, as she was up in a tree, dropping Mugi, "YAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT IF SHE'S FACELESS? AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She cried in terror, as Negi said, "Come down out of there. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's alright. Once we find this girl, we can talk to her."

Mio sobbed, "Easy for you to say. I'm with a doll, looking for an idiot."

Mugi spoke, as she was on the ground, "She isn't the idiot… U. Iat is…"

Negi asked, "U. Iat?"

Mio cringed, "She's alive?"

Mugi whispered, "Not… for long… Look to the skies… A new world… is for her…"

She closed her eyes and shrunk down into a small plush toy. Negi said, "Well, on the plus side, we can carry her easily."

Mio shrieked, still up a tree, "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

She was freaked out that she transformed, and that it spoke a final message. Negi got her down from the tree, as he explained to her that it isn't a time to be afraid. He still has her as a partner, and he'll stop whoever this U. Iat is. Mio explained that it could be a demon, but Negi never knew of it. More or less, they have to hurry and find Ritsu. They dashed off, looking for Ritsu, as a figure appeared, taking the Chinchilla Mugi away. It was Megu, who held her. She whispered, "They knew…"

And in a flash of light, she vanished into thin air.

Mio asked Negi, "So, what does this chinchilla meant by a _New World_?"

Negi said, "I've heard of stories like that. This U. Iat wants to convert everyone she sees into anything she wants. And if she has enough of what she has, she'll make up a conjuring spell, turning the old world into her own new world, free of any possible flaw. Those dolls, those animals, the kidnappings… it's like she's turning the school into a private toy store."

Mio said, "No, it's something else. The pillow… it has to be her own private house, with plush toys, tea sets, and a comfy bed. This U. Iat, as the Chinchilla stated, wants her to have a new world… one where she wants to relax, have snacks, and-."

She giggled, "You know, whoever this U. Iat is, she reminds me of Yui, back home. All she does is laze around, have tea and cake, and own a very large collection of fluffy toys. OH! She also plays guitar, like me."

He asked, "Guitar? Funny, I have never seen her with a guitar."

"She calls her guitar "Gita", while I call mine "Elizabass". However, we left them at home, since we're not playing in a band, for the moment. We're on break. Those Chinchilla and Kitten girls… they do remind me of Mugi and Azusa, who are in the band, as well."

"Oh, my. This U. Iat somehow got the faces down."

"Yeah. But it's bizarre that she knew of all five of us… let alone she can create a peaceful utopia for lazy people."

"I don't think it's the laziness. She sometimes have snacks, too. No amount of people can laze about and just have snacks and naps, always."

"You're kidding? Yui's that kind of girl. But she usually forgets, most of the time. Luckily, studying is another trait she's not good at. But we often tutor her, before Azusa joined us. And Yui's been doing excellent, scoring about 80 in her exams, that year. But…"

Mio looked around the forest, as she was scared, "If Yui _was_ here, she'd have a sense of direction. But guessing not."

They were hopelessly lost. Mio sobbed, as she was balled up in a tree, crying, "No… Where is Ritsu? Help me…"

Negi said, "Hmm…"

He looked around and found a small cabin, from far away. He said, "This way."

He walked off, as Mio ran after him, "HEY, WAIT FOR ME!"

 **XXXXX**

Chachamaru woke up, as she continued speaking, "…rrrting a straw hat. And she usually speaks in riddles, but not anymore."

Ritsu thought, "Straw hat, different uniform, and… riddles? U. Iat…"

Chachamaru said, "Miss Nodoka, thank you for recharging me. I knew I forgot something to do. My batteries are rechargeable, and I had to replace this one, today."

Nodoka said, "I know. But still, did you get a glimpse of her?"

Chachamaru said, "Yes. It was the night of Miss Class Rep's kidnapping. I spotted her, as she was whistling a tune to me."

 _Yui was whistling to her, dressed in her black uniform and straw summer hat, tilted down in front of her. Chachamaru spotted her, as Yui whistled a tune. She said, "Stupid robot. Just a toy. I bet you'd be human, so you and can be friends."_

 _Chachamaru went closer, showing no fear, "Miss. Do not intimidate me. You are scary, but you do not frighten me."_

 _Yui smirked, and then giggled, "My, oh my… You're one persistent little wind-up doll… Look to the sky. See it?"_

 _The lights went out, in the street, as fireflies surrounded the landcape. She raised her arms up and said, "Play… or die… The choice is yours."_

 _Chachamaru gasped, as she asked, "Die? You… You are not joking… Who are you?"_

 _Yui said, "I am called U. Iat… the Dreamer of Worlds. There's no time for questions. Run."_

 _The lights turned back on, as Yui vanished. Chachamaru shook, as she held her head. She whispered, "I must warn the master about this. U. Iat, a girl that… Could she be the one that abducted our classmates?"_

 _That night, Chachamaru explained what happened, to a girl with long blonde hair. Eva barked, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU GET HER, ROBOT?"_

 _Chachamaru explained, "She was menacing, and has a cute smile to boot. But I couldn't go near her, because she spoke in words that astound me. Play or die. And then, run. And then, that was it. She just disappeared, in one split-second."_

 _Evangeline cringed, "It… It can't be. I know of demons like her."_

 _She was confused, as Chachamaru insisted, "Shall I prepare you tea, Master?"_

 _Evangeline said, "No, it's fine. I should be going to bed."_

 _She went to her bedroom, as Chachamaru said, "Good night, then."_

Ritsu cried, "No way… You even told Eva, and she believes it?"

Chachamaru said, "Though she knew, she never explained to me what and why. In the end, we're left with _one_ simple conundrum. Who _is_ this girl, and why did she want us to play with us?"

She even explained, "The other day, before the rock that was now a weird head, I found her calling card. A small fluffy pillow, with the words " _Gita_ " on it."

Ritsu sobbed, as she recognized it. She whimpered, "Yui? No… It can't be…"

"This _Yui_ , you say, is _not_ her, but rather a demon, posing as her. And yes, I can hear what you're talking about."

"Well, don't, you android!"

Nodoka pleaded, "Chachamaru, we have to Evangeline and get out of this school."

Ritsu barked, "No! We find Eva, get Mio and the others, and fight this evil woman."

A voice spoke, "That's not necessary, Tainaka…"

A woman appeared in a white suit and black top hat. She spoke, "Sorry… but no one must know about _her_ plans. The New World is upon her… for us… and for you…"

Ritsu gasped, "Who the hell are you?"

She removed her mask and said, "Isn't it obvious?"

Ritsu and Nodoka gasped in horror, as the woman who works for Yui is someone they knew. But who?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	4. Chapter 4

"You…" Ritsu gasped, as she, Nodoka, and Chachamaru saw a glimpse of her unmasked face.

Nodoka sobbed, "It… It's not true."

The woman's face was shrouded in shadows, as she stepped closer, revealing herself.

"You knew I saw Mio & Ritsu arrive… and Yu Wyatt, as she's called, was welcoming you… despite ire from you meddling kids."

Ritsu barked, "YOU BACKSTABBER!"

The girl was… Asuna.

Nodoka pleaded, "Asuna? Why?"

Asuna smirked, "I'm sorry. But the girl known as Asuna _no longer exists_. My name is Red Scarlet."

She was obviously in control of Yui, who goes by her alias, _Yu Wyatt_ , or _U. Iat_ , as it is spelled to others. Asuna was given a newer name, by Yui's sick brainwashing.

Ritsu barked, "WHY? WHO ARE YOU?"

Chachamaru said, "Asuna, or rather another person inside, the master will not be happy with you, trespassing in our home."

Asuna smiled, "Really? I don't think she minds it. Why don't you _ask_ her? CATCH!"

She threw a small keychain to the robot, as it showed the small vampire in her long blonde hair, in her school uniform, and little vampire teeth. Chachamaru gasped, as she saw that Yui nabbed another girl, and that was of a vampire.

The robot spoke, "Master. WHY? Why would you do this to Master?"

Asuna smirked, "Shut up, robot! Be nice, or I'll dismantle you. Oh? Wait…"

Nodoka said, "Asuna, don't do anything drastic."

Asuna glared at her, "It's _Red Scarlet_ , bookworm!"

Ritsu huffed, "I wanna know… How long have you known about this?"

Asuna smiled, "You really wanna know? Before Kaede was kidnapped as the _first_ girl… I was Wyatt's first…"

 _The night before Kaede was kidnapped, Asuna met with Yui, in her uniform and hat. Yui smiled, "Hi. Tired of being treated like a pig?"_

 _Asuna asked, as she was scared, with her hands trembling. Yui was under a spotlight, as Asuna was in the dark. She asked who she is and why did she show up. Yui, with her hat tipped in front of her, let out a small smile. And then…  
_ _ **WHAM!  
**_ _Megu, in her sheep's mask, knocked Asuna out cold. Yui approached her and said, "Sister Megu-Nyan. Leave her to me. She has a LOT to tell me. Perhaps… maybe…"_

 _She helped drew a Pactio circle, as Megu whispered, "Thanks to the frog we found."_

 _Motsu was grasped by Megu's right hand, as he croaked, "No… I beg of you… Think of the consequences."_

 _Yui said, "Now, my froggy friend… What is this pactio that you see? Because we had you witness it, from her."_

 _Megu giggled, as Motsu begged for mercy. He then told the truth about the pactio, as he said that only a kiss in the magical circle will give her new powers. Yui asked if she was ready. Motsu said that she's already with a contract. And adding a new partner would be impossible. Yui said, "I don't care. Make it so… YOU'RE magic… DO IT!"_

 _Motsu sobbed, "But… I'm not the one who-."_

 _Chamo appeared, as he cried, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO AS-? AAAGH!"_

 _He saw the pactio circle, as he gasped, "A PACTIO CIRCLE?! No… How would you even-?"_

 _Megu let Motsu go, as Chamo was grabbed with Megu's left hand. Yui said, "You… … …Make it magic… I want this girl's hand."_

 _Chamo pleaded, "No… I can't. She's already with a Pactio, and that means-."_

 _Megu choked him, as Yui whispered, "I want a New World… and it starts… with her. Do it, or I can always make you my stuffed animals… you AND the frog…"_

 _Chamo growled, "You wouldn't…"_

 _Yui smiled, as Megu nodded. He gave up and summoned the circle. Yui held the unconscious Asuna and kissed her on the lips. Chamo shouted out, "PACTIO!"_

 _Yui became the partner for Asuna, as she held her face. Megu grasped him, as she said to him, "Now… leave…"_

 _Chamo ran off, but Motsu got up in pain. Yui nodded to her, as Megu said, "You, frog. Erase his memory."_

 _Motsu sobbed, "Yes, ma'am…"_

 _He did a magical spell to erase Chamo's memories of what he saw. But he was clueless, so Motsu accidentally erased his own, as well. Yui held Asuna's face, as she whispered, "Asuna… No… Red Scarlet… awaken onto me…"_

 _She sang to her, "For we have the world… in our hands… walking through the endless sands…"_

 _Asuna woke up, as her eyes remained blue. She then said, "Yes, my sister…"_

 _Yui giggled, as she ordered her to kidnap Kaede, the next night. And after that, she would remember the news of the kidnapping, and nothing else. But she would secretly remain loyal to Yui._

Asuna smirked evilly, "And after that, my memories were a bit fuzzy, but the old Asuna was no more. Never again was I a dummy, butt of a joke… NO MORE was I a useless boar. No. I am a slave – NO – sister to my dear leader… Yu."

Ritsu asked, "…and the plush kitten?"

Asuna said, "She was a plush toy she had… and wished that she'd bring her to life. And knowing my experience in the Pactios with Negi… I invoked her contract…"

 _Asuna did her summoning spell to Yui, "Partner Yu, show me the powers of your abilities! INVOKING CONTRACT!"_

 _She pulled out a card and saw the Rare Card, which was her, in a white and pink fairy outfit, with a magic wand that can enable her to awaken anything she sees. She waved her wand and woke up the dolls of a kitten and chinchilla, turning them into Cat Azusa and Mugi Chinchilla. After that, she returned to normal, and with it, her powers regained. Her cosplay card was drawn next, as she was in her school uniform, tattered a bit, with her black tights on, and a summer hat, made of straw. Asuna said that she never left the Cosplay Card form. It made her what she is, using both Cosplay and Rare powers._

Nodoka gasped, "Impossible! She can harness all the powers of a Pactio? And Chamo did it to her?"

Asuna said, "I did it as a favor, after I learned of what I did. _Correction –_ of what Asuna did. I did the rest."

Ritsu said, "No… You foolish girl. You doomed this school, from the start!"

Asuna laughed, as she said, "Please. HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Doomed? I didn't _doom_ Mahora Academy… I made it _fluffier_."

She cackled evilly, as Chachamaru said, "But the girls… Why would you turn them into these?"

Nodoka sobbed, "And what did you do to Haruna, you monster?"

Asuna said, "Yu Wyatt did all that… not me. I was the watchful observer. Of course, I stayed with Mio, to learn about how you and Bookworm would fare, against Azusa. But I guess I was right. Even protectors have a way of meddling."

She snapped her fingers, as three girls in cheerleader uniforms appeared. They were dressed in black and white monochrome, with their skin in black and white style. It was Misa, Sakurako, and Madoka. Ritsu cried, "OH, MY GAWD! 1930s style?"

Asuna said, "Funny. I was going for manga-style. Anyway… Ladies, cheer for them!"

They did a cheerleading pose, as they chanted,  
" _We love Yu! Yes, we do!  
We got spirit, but not you!  
Join us and play, every day~!  
This is the New World! YAY!"_

They stopped, as Chachamaru gasped, "Madness."

Asuna laughed, "Thank you. Ladies! Seize them! I'll handle the robot…"

She went closer, as Ritsu and Nodoka were slinking back to the wall, being cornered by the monochrome cheerleaders. Asuna held Chachamaru down and opened her stomach panel. She said, "You won't be needing _this_ , anymore."

She pulled her battery out and said, "My, my. And here I thought you were made of sterner fluff."

Chachamaru powered down, with her eyes black. She then whispered, "Now… You're mine…"

Ritsu sobbed, "Uh… Mio… Where are you?"

The cheerleaders went closer and laughed demonically. Nodoka let out a shriek, as it echoed around the forest. Negi heard and called, "THIS WAY! COME ON!"

Mio followed, as she whispered, "Nodoka… Ritsu… Please be safe…"

They arrived at the cabin, as Mio looked in the window. She gasped, "Ritsu? AH! Professor Negi! LOOK!"

Negi looked in, and saw Asuna, removing Chachamaru's arms, legs, and lower body, leaving her on the table, motionless and dead. Negi sobbed, "No… Why Asuna?"

Mio growled, "Damn it! We were suckers! Asuna knew of us, this whole time?"

She kicked the door down, as she cried, "ASUNA!"

Asuna turned to her, as she smiled, "Ah… Miss _Lycopene_. You're just in time…"

Ritsu sobbed, "Uh, Mio…"

Mio called out, "BACK OFF, YOU MEAN GIRLS!"

Ritsu cried, "MIO! ASUNA IS BEING CONTROLLED BY YU WYATT! She wants a New World, and she planned the whole kidnapping thing, from the very beginning!"

Negi gasped, "She WHAT?"

Nodoka sobbed, "It's true. She kidnapped everyone, including Ayaka…"

Mio growled, as Asuna smiled, "And you were stupid enough to know that it was I that planned an attack on her… only for you and me to stop her. Major setback. Don't worry. Yu will bring her back to life."

Mio snarled, "You jerk… You're not bringing _anyone_ to life!"

She rushed at her, but Megu appeared and clasped her in the waist, lifting her up. Mio shrieked, as she was lifted, "AAAAAAAAAH! NOT YOU, AGAIN!"

Asuna said, "Megu, you may."

Megu laughs from in her mask, as Ritsu tackled her down. Negi did a spell and subdued the cheerleaders with a magical chain, wrapped around them. Nodoka hugged Negi and sobbed, "My hero~!"

Ritsu cried, as she grabbed Megu's mask, "Leave her alone!"

She removed her, as Mio & Ritsu were completely surprised. Megu's face was shown… only, it had no face, at all.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Mio shrieked, "FACELESS!"

Ritsu was tossed to the wall, knocked out cold. Megu clasped Mio in a sleeper hold, but Negi held his wand and cried, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Negi did a spell, as he froze Megu in an ice-encasing spell, halting her. Mio dropped, as she was moaning, "Man… She's strong for a faceless woman…"

Negi said, "We have to get out of here."

"But… Ritsu…"

He said, "DO IT!"

He called to Nodoka, as she nodded, "RIGHT!"

He called out, as Nodoka was glowing, "NOW! Partner Nodoka, show me the powers hidden within you! INVOKING CONTRACT!"

He pulled out a card…  
 **POOF!  
** And _once again_ , Negi pulled the Dud Card. He gasped, as he saw Nodoka as a seal. He screamed, "AGH! WHY A DUD CARD? WHY NOW?"

Mio gasped, "A sea lion?"

Nodoka pleaded, "Help me, Negi! Those girls will get to me!"

Negi was upset, as he was not using his powers, really well. He cried, "Why isn't my powers using a Rare of Cosplay Card?"

"Isn't it obvious, Brother Negi?"

Mio gasped, as Yui opened the front door. The cheerleaders cried, "SISTER!"

The darkness consumed, as Yui turned the lights on, in a dark ambient shade. She saw the limbless Chachamaru, as she smiled, "Ah, the doll breaks."

Megu said, as she put the mask on, "Sister…"

Mio shivered, "It's her…"

Negi confronted her, as Yui smirked, with her hat on, "My dear Professor Negi… There's a reason why you are weak in your Pactios… I have a stronger aura than you."

"WHAT?"

She said to him, "It's true. Your ki in magic has dissipated, while I, assuming _Red Scarlet_ , your ex-partner, increases, with every fiber in my bones; that, and even have a few that hold Pactio… even the robot. But she is useless, since she breaks."

Chachamaru said nothing. She remained broken down, as Yui draped a string necklace over her neck, with Eva dangling on the string. Yui giggled, "Poor robo-girl. Die in the rust."

Negi huffed, "You maniac. Why would you do this to Asuna? Why would you do this to my class? What of the others?"

Yui sneered, as she said, "Know your place. _One_ at a time. Besides, the girl in black… she has powers, but is too timid…"

Negi gasps, as Mio said, "Enough! You're the one called _Yu Wyatt_ , is that correct?"

Yui adjusted her hat, as she went to her, "Heard of me? No, I am guessing not… by the way…"

She snatched Mugi Chinchilla from her hands, as she said, "That's mine. Azu-Nyan is with me, too, thanks to _Red_."

Mio whispered, "What have you done?"

Yui whispered, "These girls will give me the New World. With my friends, as my new citizens… it's all for me, since I want a cute world."

Nodoka returned to normal, as she whispered, "No… Professor Negi."

Megu grabbed Negi by the shoulders, as Asuna approached Nodoka, who was scared stiff. Mio growled, as she stood there, doing nothing. All she did was stammer in fear. Ritsu remained out cold. Asuna smirked, "So now, Bookworm… Now do you see… that no one will save you, now?"

Negi moaned, as he was upset, "I can't save her… Yu is too evil to control."

Asuna socked Nodoka in the solar plexus, and then was out cold. Asuna said, "Take her away!"

The cheerleaders were freed, as they restrained Nodoka. Mio sobbed in fright, as Yui whispered, tipping her hat again, "Mio-Nyan… You want to play with me?"

Negi cried, "NO! DON'T DO IT!"

 **WHAM!  
** Megu chopped him in the shoulders. He was out cold, as Yui giggled evilly, "Yet _another_ savior… falls… No hero can save you, now. Play."

Mio shivered, "I won't… You can't make me…"

Megu approached her, but Yui halted her. Yui said that she wants this, herself. She approached her wrist, but Mio swatted her hat off her head. She shrieked, "GET AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Her hat fell off, as Yui was sad, "My hat. My hat. My… My…"

Megu whispered, "Oh, no."

Yui giggled, as Mio was shocked and scared. Mio sobbed, "Uh… I'm sorry?"

Yui snickered, as she smirked demonically, with her eyes widened and demonic-like. She then hissed, "No one touches the hat… No one takes my hat off… What have you done? You were supposed to play with me, and my hat…"

Mio smiled, "HAH! That hat is your weakness!"

Yui glared at her, in a distorted evil look, "Is it _now_?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mio shrieked, as she saw Yui's angry looking face.

Yui said, "I like my hat. It makes me all comfortable and soothing… but you have no right, knocking it off my head…"

Megu asked, "Shall I?"

Yui said, "NO! She's _my_ doll…"

Mio whispered, "Doll?"

Yui approached her, as a magical circle is made. She whispered, "If you won't play with me… I'll _force_ you to…"

Mio was standing straight, as Yui approached her lips. She kissed, as they both started to glow. Mio was standing rigid, as she whispered, "Yu… I'll play… with you…"

She repeated the words, as Yui picked up her hat and put it on. She then said, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! At last… Play with me, Mio-Nyan?"

Mio said, in a hypnotic state, "Yes, Sister. I will play with you… Play… with you…"

She remained rigid, as she said to Megu and Asuna, "Megu… Red Scarlet… Ladies… We leave, for now."

They held Mio, as Yui approached an unconscious Negi. She whispered, in a mild evil grin, "If Ritsu wakes up… tell her this message I give to you…"

She then spoke, straight at his ear…  
" _Run…_ "

 **FLASH!  
** A flash of light appeared, as Yui and her entourage disappeared, in a blink of an eye, taking Mio and Nodoka with her. Negi and Ritsu were out cold, while Chachamaru remained in pieces, with Eva as a necklace in her neck.

* * *

Negi woke up, as Ritsu was struggling to get up. Negi kneeled up, as he saw Chachamaru, still broken and limbless, as Evangeline is still around her neck. Negi whispered, "No… Evangeline… Not you, too… Why? Why is my power weak? It's not enough… to get at her."

Chamo appeared, as he said, "We saw the whole thing. I can't believe we were suckers, when that Wyatt girl stole Asuna."

Negi sobbed, "Chamo. What'll we do?"

Motsu said, as he and Shichimi were there with Chamo, "Poor Negi. I know we're forbidden to approach you, but…"

Shichimi said, "It's bad enough that the Mio girl gave you the secret, but the other girl knows."

Motsu smiled, "And for that, you, Negi Springfield, will be stripped of your powers… and turned into an animal."

Shichimi added, "…which is what we _should_ say, since we know the lengths of what Yu Wyatt has done, nya."

Chamo complained, "WAIT A MINUTE! YOU TOLD RITSU ABOUT THE SECRET, BEFORE THIS HAPPENED! YOU'RE TO BLAME FOR ALL THIS!"

Motsu and Shichimi was shocked, as Motsu said, "Oh… I forgot… then, never mind?"

Ritsu came to, as Negi said, "But… Yu Wyatt… she stole Mio _and_ Nodoka… She controlled Asuna… She won…"

Ritsu moaned, "To hell with your defeat."

They gasped, as he asked, "Miss Tainaka… Are you hurt?"

Ritsu moaned, "Negi Springfield, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Where's Mio?"

Negi whispered, as he turned away, "She… Miss Akiyama… They got her."

Ritsu moaned, "Damn it. This is all Asuna's fault, the backstabbing traitor!"

Negi sobbed, "My powers are now weakened. I can't be a Magister Magorum, anymore. You know my secret, only for these two to tell you, firsthand."

Chamo said, "Well, that was for reconnaissance work, to protect Nodoka. Ritsu was supposed to protect Nodoka, and she did… but now, we were all fools, trusting Asuna, and she knew of the Pactios, from the start."

Ritsu asked, "Pactio?"

Chamo replied, "Oh, yeah. Mio got it in the first try, and became powerful. Sadly, Asuna told her about, and at the time, she was in that Wyatt's control."

"Wyatt? Oh, you mean the girl in the hat?"

"That's _Freak-bait_ , all right."

Negi said, "I'm sorry I dragged you into this… First, Kaede… then, Fei Ku… Makie… Yue… Ayaka… and now, Nodoka and Mio… and Asuna was the puppet behind all this. Your friend, she is in danger…"

He turned to Chachamaru and stated, "And after what they did to Chachamaru and Evangeline… We cannot save them, either. We've lost."

Ritsu was stunned, as she heard the bad news: _Mio was kidnapped_. She whispered, "Mio… Why now?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Mio was still rigid, in Yui's deep dark room, in pitch black. Megu was standing in place, as Yui said, "Megu… I won't need you anymore. Sleep."

Megu held her right arm out and froze in place. Yui ordered, "Red Scarlet…"

Asuna bowed, "Milady."

She removed Megu's mask, showing her faceless head. Asuna said to her, "The mask. Shall I place it on her?"

Yui said, "Soon, she will play with me… forever…"

Yui put the mask on, as Asuna asked, "And what of Nodoka?"

Nodoka was tied up in rope, still unconscious, as Yui replied that she'll be saved for later. She needs more of the girls, and Asuna said that the supply is scarce. Even so, Negi is still around to stop her.

"Negi Springfield… He's weak. He cannot stop me. I have it all. Playmates… toys… cute room… and even friendly people I meet… Right, Mio-Nyan?"

Mio said nothing. She was still wearing the mask. Yui nodded, "She understands. And as for Azu-Nyan and Mugi-Nyan… leave them. We'll revive them, once we're done."

She held up a poster of all 31 of Negi's students. She has Asuna circled, and with Kaede, Fei Ku, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Makie, and Ayaka all crossed out with an X. She said, "Next?"

 **XXXXX**

Ritsu was upset, as she moaned, "Why? Mio…"

Negi was about to say he gives up, as Ritsu said, with tears about to be rolled out of her eyes, "Let me…"

She blushed, as she was crying, "I… I… I want to make a pactio with you! For Mio… and Nodoka…"

Negi asked, "Miss Tainaka…"

Ritsu smiled, "Call me _Ritsu…_ And YES! Just, I want to kick Yu Wyatt to the curb… if you just bring Mio back. She's my friend…"

Chamo said, "Hey, Negi, you think we should? Suppose Yu and Asuna will know?"

Motsu said, "She's not here. For that matter, no one in her camp knows now of this. So, it'll be a blessing… in a good way."

Ritsu barked, "Oh, shut up!"

Chamo said, "Well, we're going to try and fix the robot babe, while you find this band of New World Psychopaths. From what we know, they might get to Satomi and Chao."

Negi asked, "Wait, can you fix Chachamaru?"

Chamo said, "You forget. Asuna only detached her limbs. It's a breeze. Make with the kissing, Negi~!"

A Pactio circle is made, as Ritsu bowed to Negi, "Negi… Forgive me, but… I know it's nervous, because…"

Negi smiled, "Don't worry. I'll summon your contract, if and when we confront her evil band of cute beasts."

Ritsu asked, "But… will Mio be okay, even Nodoka and the others?"

Negi nodded, "We can save her."

They kissed, as Chamo called out, "PACTIO!"

A huge flash of light is made, as Ritsu and Negi ran out, heading to find Yu Wyatt's hideout. Only problem is that it's in the middle of nowhere. So, they're going to find a random girl in Mahora Academy, and lure one of them out. Chamo then asked, "So… anybody got any glue?"

Motsu held onto Chachamaru's arms and asked, "Glue? Try cement. She's made of iron."

Chamo sighed, "Negi, come on, bro. You and Ritsu can save them."

Outside, Ritsu asked, "So, you have an idea on where to find Yu Wyatt?"

Negi said, "Yeah. She'll try and pick a random girl to abduct. We'll have to make a choice on her next choice."

"Well, which girl didn't she get?"

"Follow me to 3-A. I have all the girls present. Once we eliminate Asuna, the girls that were kidnapped, and Chachamaru and Evangeline, from the book, we can see who her next choice is."

"I'm game! Let's go!"

They ran off, heading to the school building. They are about to prepare for the fight of their life, in the hopes to save _everyone_ , including Mio, from Yui's evil clutches.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	5. Chapter 5

Yui was in her rocking chair, plotting who she could use, next. She has already caught most of Negi's students, including possessing Asuna and destroying Chachamaru. As she rocked, the faceless Megu was still standing in place, as a display trophy for Yui. She said to her, "Sister Megu… I guess I won't need you, anymore. I can always make you as my personal dress-up doll, with your blank face and all. As for Sister Mio…"

Mio was standing in place, with Megu's sheep mask. Yui said, "You're so cute, Mio-Nyan…"

Mio remained silent, as Yui smiled, "That will teach you to touch my hat. No one touches my hat, and lives to be a free and happy girl, for the rest of their life. I AM… the world's _Magister Magorum_. Not the teacher. He's only a kid… and a lot to learn… because I now have, what he holds dearly. And I know… that he can't save you… because he needs to _embrace…_ the New World… or suffer in plainness… like you have… and what Ricchan will experience."

Mio remained in place, as Yui continued, "You know… You're nice to talk to. You give me good ideas… being that you're Negi-sensei's partner. But I have it all… You, however, will get a share of my yummy cake. Red Scarlet, on the other hand, she can name her price. And it's a good price to make… if she is wise… to accept…"

She spread her arms out, and called out, "LOOK UP! For the new world, will experience Yu Wyatt! _Yu Wyatt –_ The New World's Holder and Goddess!"

She giggled, as she held her hat, bowing down in giggles, "And I hold the cards… of cuteness…"

She said to Mio, "What… on god's greenest, pinkest, bluest, and all the colors of cutest-est… Earth… can _you_ do? You… obey me…"

She cackled, as Mio remained silent and motionless. Yui kneeled down and said, "Mio-Nyan~! You're so cute!"

Asuna appeared, as she asked, "UH, am I interrupting you, Sister?"

Yui smiled, "Oh, Red Scarlet… What is on your mind?"

Asuna smirked, "I found her. The next one."

Yui said, "Good-good. Get her. And don't worry about Negi. He's useless. As for me…"

She walked off, as she yawned, "I'm gonna take a nap."

She left, as Asuna smirked to the motionless Mio, "I hate to be _you_ , right now…"

She whispered to her ear, "Run…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Class 3-A, Negi looked through the girls that were not abducted by Yui, Asuna, or Megu. He peeked through and said that Asuna is a slave to Yui, while the others were considered victims. Ritsu said, as she was nervous, "I'm confused… You know of all 31 girls, and yet there are… lemme see… 2, 3, 4… 6… _thirteen_ girls, used as puppets or toys, for a woman that is loony. And she took Mio away, too… And for what?"

Negi said, "Well, she took Asuna, kidnapped Makie, Ayaka, Kaede, Fei Ku, Yue, & Nodoka, made slaves into Madoka, Misa, Sakurako, & Haruna, dismantled Chachamaru, and doomed Evangeline… I'm afraid about half of my students are left. This Yu Wyatt girl… Who could she be after, next?"

Ritsu growled, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH! I can't take it! Damn that little brat! She'll pay for this, for taking Mio… and about to turn the world into… ugh… I can't say. What does she mean, by a _New World_? She can't reset everything, and make the Earth into her own personal playroom."

She said, as she was hurt, "We came here as detectives, knowing of a kidnapping, only to realize that it was a set-up."

"It's no set-up, Ritsu. You found out about it, only Asuna fooled us all."

"When we get back home, once Mio is returned, I wanna go home and retire…"

Negi said, "Well, Chamo is watching over Chachamaru and Eva, seeing that they'll fix her. I worry over the others…"

Ritsu said, "I know. I'm sorry that this whole this is happening. If we DO get a pactio spell, and I get the Dud Card, lemme fight as Lioness Ritsu!"

Negi thought, as he was confused, "Uh, does she know that's her Dud form?"

Ritsu replied, "In any case, whoever is next, we'll find a closer look. Anybody you know is precious and pure?"

Negi said, "Well, the only girls left are all here, but… Setsuna, Konoka, and Chao are the strongest choices."

Ritsu said, "Whatever happens, Mio & I deserve every bit of this. We were fools to have Asuna assist us, only for Yu Wyatt to make her a puppet for her New World."

Outside, Zazie spoke, juggling plush versions of herself, "Talk about the possessor being the possessed…"

Mana replied, "25 points."

Zazie said, "Glad that Wyatt girl didn't get _us_."

Mana said, "You fear she gets to you, too?"

"Why? Wyatt not?"

"30 points."

 **XXXXX**

Ui was still cooking, as Chisame, in her pink hair and fox ears and tail, in a bright yellow gown, said to her, "Keep it coming, Chu~!"

Ui was making fried fish, by cooking the trout on the hotplate. She said, "35 minutes to go, ma'am."

Negi and Ritsu arrive, as Chiu turned to her, "Hello~! Chiu-Chiu has arrived, about to dine."

Negi asked, "Chisame? Why are you not in a safe place?"

Chiu giggled, "Who's this Chisame girl? I'm Chiu-Chiu~!"

Ritsu said, "Yeah… I hate to say it aloud, but… Your school has a lot of freaks."

 **BONK!  
** Chisame bonked her head and roared, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK, YOU BRAT?"

Negi said, "Now-now, Chisame. Miss Tainaka is a guest. And she is in need of help, since you girls are a victim of-."

Ritsu covered his mouth, and spoke, while with a lump on her head, "NO! Don't say it. That Chisame Fox Girl will be the next victim."

Chiu then said, "NOOOOOO~! Not that! Chisame told me of this rumor that girls are vanishing… If Chiu-Chiu goes, she goes, too, and all my followers will cry and weep for me, because I'm special."

Negi asked, "Wait… You knew?"

Chisame said, in her normal tone, "Uh, yeah. Why do you think Ayaka and Yue vanished? I saw everything… including poor Fei Ku…"

She smirked, "See that? I said that, because that's Chiu talking."

Zazie said, "Not funny."

Manna added, "Not cool."

Chisame explained to Ritsu and Negi that Chiu was doing a video, only to have a feed of Azusa Kitty and Mugi Chinchilla hugging Fei Ku.

 _A flash of light was made, as Chiu stopped. She gasped, "Huh? What the hell? Did some pyrotechnics go off?"_

 _She returned to her video recording._

 _Hours later, Chisame loaded the feed, but saw what transpired. She stammered, as she saw Fei Ku being abducted by Azusa Cat and Mugi Chinchilla. She shivered, "No… And here I thought I was alone… Or, here's a question, WHAT THE HELL?"_

 _She was traumatized by that scene of Fei Ku's vanishing act._

 _It happened again, as Chiu was posing as a reporter. She spotted Yue, about to sip the juice box that Megu switched. She gasped, and then croaked, with her eyes widened, her mouth curled, and her body frozen, with her arms out, looking like she was surprised. She collapsed, as she was stiff and doll-like. Chiu gasped in horror, as she whimpered, "YUE AYASE'S DEAD! RIGOR MORTIS? FROZEN SPELL? OR UNORTHODOX STIFFNESS? WHAT COULD IT MEAN?"_

 _Asuna, dressed in her white suit and hat, appeared, and dragged Yue away. Minutes later, Chisame glared, as she looked at the juice box, "Now or never…"_

 _She dashed off, and then snatched the juice box from the bench. The whole thing was recorded. Chisame saved it for evidence, including the juice box. As she took the box, Megu and Asuna, with Yue in their arms, vanished._

Negi gasped, "My word… YOU had the evidence?"

Chisame said, "I was going to tell you… but I can't help it… The limelight was too good for me."

Zazie said, "What about the lemon-light?"

"7 points." Mana replied.

Zazie replied, "Crisp and clean…"

Negi continued to interrogate Chisame, as she sobbed, "I was too focused that I forgot… I was to give this to you, but…"

Ui said, "She's lying. She was with me, the whole time."

Ritsu asked, "When was that?"

Ui said, "Around the time Makie was abducted. She wanted to wallow in sushi, knowing that this world and Mahora Academy is going to hell."

Negi asked, "Wait… Who are you, and where's Satsuki?"

Ui said, "Oh, her? She's taking a week off. I'm Ui, the night chef. I know how to cook, really well. I can make something they can order… but not everything."

Chisame said, "She couldn't even make me a tuna-salad sandwich… with cheese."

Ui said, "Sorry. But I have to save the fish for sushi and sashimi…"

Ritsu said, "And you were here, this whole time, and you never bothered to find the teacher?"

Chisame stated, "I can't help it! The food here is too damn good! And an idol can't work on an empty stomach."

Ritsu hollered, "YOU'RE ONLY IN MIDDLE SCHOOL, MORON!"

Chisame yelled, "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?"

Negi pleaded, "GIRLS, PLEASE! No fighting in front of the young chef."

Ritsu and Chisame huffed at him, "Shut up."

He pouted, as Ui said, "You, uh, want to take it outside? I'll call you when the fish is ready."

Chisame said, "Sure. Sorry about that."

Ritsu and Negi left, as Chisame followed.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, a girl with short blue hair was walking down the path. She is visited by Asuna, in her school uniform. She held up a Chizuru keychain, as she asked, "Hey, Natsumi? I made this for you."

She gave her the keychain, as Natsumi blushed, "Oh, how cute… Wait, Chizuru?"

She giggled, "Oh, wow. It's like she's cheering to me… only I don't get what she says to me, a lot…"

Asuna thought, in an evil smirk, "She's probably crying for help. But only _she_ can hear. Not Natsumi. But soon, she will."

Asuna stated, "Uh, you want to put it on?"

Natsumi looked at Chizuru's eyes, as they glimmered in the sunlight. Asuna said, "Neat, isn't it?"

Natsumi dropped to her knees, and remained in awe over Chizuru. Her eyes went blank, as she said, "What is that, Chizuru? You want to go play? Sure. Let's play. Where should we go?"

She continued to talk, as Asuna said, in disgust, "Or… just admire it, instead of wearing it. Whatever works. _AZUSAPPE! MUGISAMA!_ "

Azusa and Mugi appeared, in their human form, and grabbed Natsumi, who was still controlled. Asuna smirked, "Perfect…"

Azusa spoke, "Purrrrrrrrrr-fect."

Asuna barked, "I KNEW THAT!"

Mugi added, "9 points."

 **FLASH!  
** Natsumi was the next to go. Chizuru and Natsumi were now victims 14 & 15\. Yui has abducted now half of Negi's class.

 **XXXXX**

Chisame explained the strange things going on, including Asuna, Ayaka, and others. She even said that she had Kazumi monitor the situation, but after the Nodoka incident, she and Sayo ran off in seclusion. Negi nodded, as he said that the girls in his class have been vanishing. And he kept count. The only girls left were Konoka, Setsuna, Yuna, Ako, Fuka, Fumika, Akira, Misora, Satomi, Chao, Satsuki, Mana, & Zazie. Chisame was also on the list of girls remaining, and also mentioned Chizuru and Natsumi, but they did not know that they were already taken away. Sayo and Kazumi were included, but Chisame said that they went into hiding, so they don't count, unless Yui got to them, first.

Ritsu said, "My god… Eighteen of you are left… They took my friend, Mio, and I fear what may come next, if everyone is abducted."

Negi said, "And they're dropping like flies… Can you find me the quickest way to the girls?"

Chisame pointed at the left direction, as she stated that two more girls are next. Negi and Ritsu run off, as Chisame went back in. She sighed, "Thank god. But now…"

Ui called, with smoke in her face, "Sorry, Chisame… But the fish got burned. Shall I interest you in a burger?"

Chisame winked, as Chiu, "Oh, no. Unless it is a veggie burger, I want that. I could go for that, and a nice large orange juice and apple pie… for my cute eye…"

Ui bowed, "Right away, Miss."

Chisame asked, "Huh? She has apple pie?"

 **XXXXX**

Ritsu and Negi were running, as Asuna already arrived with Mugi and Azusa. They were at the door of Konoka Konoe. She knocked, as Asuna ordered the animal girls to hide. Konoka opened the door, as she said, "Oh, hi. Asuna, what a surprise."

Asuna said, "Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Asuna played as herself, in order to avoid suspicion from Konoka. Konoka said that she grew worried about the girls being kidnapped in Mahora Academy, and fears that she might be next. Asuna whispered, "Not yet…"

Konoka asked, "Huh?"

"Nothing." Asuna said, "Don't worry. I'll be safe with you. By the way… Where's Setsuna?"

"She's out meditating. Why do you ask?"

Asuna sat up and said, "No reason. Setsuna won't be back, for a long while… So, how about… a little fun?"

She leaned over, as Konoka was nervous, "Hey, are you okay, Asuna?"

Asuna smiled, as she calmed down, "Oh, no. I'm fine. So, shall I make you tea?"

Konoka smiled, "Sure thing. Three, please."

Asuna nodded, as the third one is for Setsuna. She went to the kitchen, as Setsuna appeared from the window. She whispered, "Miss Konoka… I heard you speaking with Asuna…"

Konoka smiled, "We were just about to have tea, See-Chan…"

Setsuna replied, "Whatever you do, _do not_ drink the tea. I was watching from behind the window, and overheard Asuna's whispers… She's _not_ Asuna."

"Setsuna, how dare you?"

"I'm sorry, but if my hunch is correct, she's going to abduct you, too. And apparently me, for a change. I vow to protect you, at all costs…"

Konoka shoved her off and said, "Goodbye, Setsuna."

Setsuna cried out, but Konoka shut the window. Konoka didn't believe her, as Setsuna growled, "Miss Konoka."

Azusa and Mugi appeared in front of her, as she held her sword. Azusa meowed, "Nyan…"

Mugi said, "Mugi… Mugi-gi… Mugi…"

They went closer to Setsuna, as she prepared to strike. Asuna knew that if Konoka's around, Setsuna is protecting her. Crafty plan from Asuna, since she has memories of Konoka, beforehand. Mugi held her paw out and said, "Now, you join us and play… or die…"

Azusa spoke, "The choice is yours…"

They lunged at Setsuna, only to be caught in a huge cloud, with sounds of fighting made.

Asuna returned with the tea, as Konoka said, "Oh, good. Setsuna is running late, so… if you don't mind…"

Asuna gave her a up, as Konoka asked, "Uh, Asuna?"

"Take _this_ one."

She gave her some green tea, as Konoka whispered, "Uh, I'll take _that_ one."

Asuna sighed, as she gave her the second cup, "Suit yourself."

Konoka held the second cup, as Asuna said, "Yeah. The third cup's for Setsuna. So, _don't_."

"I am sorry. Hang on, lemme taste the tea."

She paused, and then said, "On second thought, it was rude of me to get the second cup. Can I have the first cup?"

Asuna growled, "NO! DRINK THE STUPID TEA!"

She coughed, and said, as she calmed down, "I mean… Sure…"

She switched teas, as Konoka smiled, "Yeah, sorry about that, Asuna. I didn't mean to make you angry."

She then blushed, "You know, Setsuna's tea is fine. Can I have hers? She can have mine."

Asuna seethed, but then said, "UH, sure. I mean, I love a little awkwardness from you two…"

Konoka said, as Asuna grinned forcefully, "You okay, Asuna?"

Asuna gritted her teeth, in a smile, as she growled, "NO… No, I'm fine… Just drink the stupid tea, alright? Konoka… Please drink it…"

Konoka smiled, "Well…"

Asuna griped, "OH, COME ON, ALREADY! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

Konoka said, as she put the tea down, "No cookies."

Asuna shrieked, " **DARN IT!** "

Konoka sat up and said, "On second thought, I'll skip the tea. I'll get the cookies."

Asuna quickly placed the cookies down on the table and said, "HERE!"

She was ragged and angry, but maintained her calm side. Konoka smiled and said, "Thank you, Asuna…"

Asuna grinned, as she smiled, "Good… Drink it. I'll drink _mine_ …"

Konoka then stopped and said, "Actually…"

 **SPLASH!  
** Asuna was drenched in tea, as Konoka threw hers into Asuna's face. Konoka cried, "I HATE GREEN TEA!"

Asuna cried, "WHAT THE HELL, KONOKA?"

Konoka griped, "DON'T "WHAT THE HELL" **ME,** FAKER!"

Asuna gasped, "YOU KNEW?"

A sword was pointed at her, as Setsuna arrived, scratched up and panting. She said, "Miss Konoka, you believe me, now?"

Konoka said, "The Asuna I know would never make tea. Or for that matter, she'd _never_ force me to get one. Poison tea, I bet? I have seen that late night mystery movie, last week!"

Setsuna spoke, "What have you done to Asuna, you faker?"

Asuna smirked, "I _am_ Asuna… except I'm not what you think. I'm called _Red Scarlet_. And Yu Wyatt wants you to play with us… or die…"

Negi spoke, "Like with your toys?"

Asuna gasped, "YOU!"

Negi appeared, as he held Azusa and Mugi's plush form. He spoke, "While Setsuna was busy with these two, we arrive, just in time…"

 _Ritsu appeared, as Negi did his spell on her. "Partner Ritsu! Show me the powers hidden within you! INVOKING CONTRACT!"_

 _Her body glowed, as Negi drew the Cosplay Card. Ritsu was donned a black cape and beret, as she held up a paintbrush with a notebook. She spoke, "Hey, dolls… you want to play?"_

 _She drew on the notebook, as Mugi and Azusa were stunned, as Ritsu glowed in a blackish aura. She said, "Lycopene. Subconscious Emergenous. ARISE!"_

 _From out of her notebook, three demonic beings appeared, coated in purple, black, and blue skin, floating around in front of the girls. Setsuna shrieked in horror, as Azusa and Mugi shrieked, as well. The girls became dolls, and fell to the ground. Setsuna was stunned, still scared stiff, as Ritsu said, "Where's Asuna?"_

 _Setsuna pointed and said, "Uh… … …In there…"_

 _Ritsu whispered, "Lycopene…"_

 _Setsuna shrieked in terror, as she dropped to the ground. Negi said, "Get up. Save Konoka!"_

 _Setsuna nodded, "Y-Y-Yes, Professor Negi…"_

Setsuna huffed, "I didn't approve of her style, but at least she's useful in the magic."

Ritsu smirked, "She's way easier than Mio. Speaking of which, where is she?"

Asuna growled, "Damn!"

 **FLASH!  
** She vanished, as she called out, from an echo, "Negi Springfield… Ritsu Tainaka… I'll be back! This is not over, you damned freaks! You want her? Find Megu… She's waiting by the basement of the school… where she belongs… She'll let you know. Watch your guard! And beware of my sister, Yu Wyatt…"

Konoka was shocked, "Asuna? No…"

Negi said, "Stay indoors. Setsuna, watch over her. Ritsu and I have this."

Setsuna nodded, "Understood. And what of these two?"

Negi gave Azusa and Mugi to Setsuna & Konoka, as he said, "Make sure that she doesn't get them. I'll explain, later."

Ritsu returned to normal, as she said, "Aw…"

Negi said, "It's alright. Your powers have increased, after beating those two girls. Now, we can find Megu."

Ritsu shivered, as she went outside, "Great. We beat Azusa and Mugi… and now, we have to face the faceless terror in a mask. My life is perfect…"

She said, sarcastically, "WHOOPEE! Megu is going down."

She roared, "HOW CAN WE BEAT HER, SO WE CAN GET ANSWERS?"

Negi said, "We can convince her. Yes. I think that is what we should do."

They rushed back to the school building, heading for the lower levels.

 **XXXXX**

In Yui's deep dark room, Asuna bowed to her that she has Chizuru and Natsumi, but Negi & Ritsu stopped her from abducting Setsuna & Konoka.

Yui smiled, "Aw, so sad. Negi Springfield is weak. A Dud Ritsu is sad…" But, no matter. We lost, but it was so cute…"

Asuna bowed, "Actually… uh… Negi drew the Cosplay Card… and scared Azu-Nyan and Mugi-Nyan back into doll form… And I-."

" **WHAT?** " Yui roared.

Asuna pleaded, "But don't worry, Sister! I have them trapped, with Megu as bait. I have a surprise for _them…_ "

Yui growled, "Did you use Mio for this trap?"

Asuna laughed, "Yes. And what a better and fitting way to end them is to be erased… by the one they hold dear… Ritsu's friend, Mio…"

Yui approached her and said, "You make a smart move, and a brilliant way to make our New World happen… But…"

She clasped Asuna's neck and roared, "IF THAT PLAN FAILS, IT'S ON YOU! I WANT MIO-NYAN TO PLAY WITH ME!"

Asuna choked, "But… Sist-."

"I DON'T CARE!" Yui yelled, "YOU! THEY ARE SO CLOSE! Negi's powers might grow, thanks to that Cosplay Card. A Rare Card means bad news… YOU! JOIN MIO, AND HURRY!"

Asuna pleaded, "But, Sister… What if I arrive, too late? They should be arriving, right now!"

Yui threw her down and boomed, with her arms spread out, "SISTER RED SCARLET! DO YOU DARE DEFY ME, YOU RED HERRING? I WANT NEGI AND RI-NYAN, **NOW!** AND I **WANT** THEIR HEADS! AND DON'T COME BACK , UNTIL THEY'RE TAKEN OUT! **AND THAT'S FINAL!** "

Asuna slinked away, as Yui seethed in anger, "Negi Springfield…"

She cackled, "Oh, Negi… How cold of you to hurt me… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Our game is not over. The game's just _beginning_ …"

She laughed, as she let out a cold stare from her eyes, "Run."

* * *

Meanwhile, as they rushed to the basement, Ritsu said, as she went in, "Mio would disapprove of this…"

They went in the dark recesses of the basement, as Negi replied, "Never mind Mio. It may be dark and scary, but we do have light. We have to find Megu. Remember… she has that horrid sheep's mask, and long hair…"

Ritsu asked, "Are you scared, Professor Negi?"

Negi said, "A little…"

Ritsu sobbed, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, AT LEAST NOT WITHOUT MIO!"

She bawled, as Negi said, "SHH! Follow me…"

They spotted a lone figure in the middle of the darkness. Ritsu asked, "Is that her?"

Negi said, "Yeah. Hold on."

He used his wand and shone a light onto Megu. It reveals her motionless and stiff body, minus her face. Negi gasped, as he said, "OH, dear. Is that-?"

Ritsu approached her, and nudged at her. She whispered, "Just a mannequin…"

Negi said, "Good, it must be a fake dummy for costumes…"

Ritsu whispered, "Or… it could _be_ Megu…"

"Her? But she-?"

"I bet she is used… as a cute and curvy doll, for scary haunted house fun~!"

A voice spoke, "Or… she could be used, as bait…"

A girl with long black hair, with a sheep's mask on, sung, " _It's getting lonely, down the road… I want to ride with you, in tears of joy… Will I be with a girl? Will I be with a boy?_ "

It was Mio. She was under the influence of Yui. She sung again, " _Negi… Negi… Onion soup is ready… Ricchan… Ricchan… Rice is just a side dish…_ "

Ritsu barked, "Rice _isn't_ just a side dish."

Mio stood straight, as she spoke, "Yes. The main course… is you…"

Negi whispered, "Ritsu, I think we were fooled, again."

Ritsu barked, "Not on my watch! QUICK! Use the Pactio!"

Suddenly, a chain appeared and grabbed Negi in the wrists. Ritsu gasped, as Mio said, "It's too late, Sister… Soon, you shall be one of us…"

Ritsu cried, "Come on, Mio! Snap out of it!"

Mio said, "Mio Akiyama… doesn't live here anymore…"

Ritsu stammered, as she asked, "Uh… Lycopene?"

Mio remarked, " _Tomato…_ "

She was unfazed, as Ritsu was cornered. She whispered, "Mio… Please… Wake up!"

Mio said, as she was walking towards her, " _Ricchan… Ricchan… Curry tastes so good… Ricchan… Ricchan… Rice is just a side dish…_ "

Ritsu was shaken in fear, as Mio said, "Gotcha."

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	6. Chapter 6

Mio stood in place and whispered, "I want to play…"

Ritsu was shocked, knowing that Yui, the girl known as Yu Wyatt, has got a possessed spell over the shy black-haired girl. Negi was still trapped in Mio's magical binds, after they arrived seeing the frozen Megu, as a trap set by Asuna.

Meanwhile, outside the school yard, Asuna was running to where Megu was last placed. She looked around and whispered, "If I can find Megu's last known whereabouts, I can stop Negi and Ritsu, before they try to free Mio. I cannot let them win. But then again, Mio has this, since she's stronger than Ritsu. I can sense it."

Asuna pointed at the school building, as she cried, "THERE! And it's a long walk. If Mio breaks free, Yu Wyatt will make me into _Boar Stew_. Curse you, Negi!"

She dived down and made a dash to the school building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mio held up her staff, Elizabass, as she said, "Now, now, now, now… _Ricchan… Ricchan… Eliza's gonna beat you…_ "

Ritsu asked, "But how did she-? You're not in Rare Card form!"

Negi said, "Yu Wyatt's doing. She's using her contract and powers and manipulated them."

Mio held Elizabass, as she fired a beam of colors at Ritsu. She dodged out of the way, as Ritsu cried, "MIO! IT'S ME! COME ON, MAN!"

She cried, as Mio said nothing, "DAMN IT, MIO! Please remember!"

Mio sang, " _Mio Akiyama… doesn't live here… anymore…_ "

Negi barked, "Ritsu! She cannot wake up! Do something! FIGHT HER!"

Ritsu sobbed, "I… I can't… Mio… Even without you, Professor Springfield, I just can't do it!"

She pleaded, "MIO! Wake up! Remember me?"

She said, as Mio stood in a stance, "It's me! Ritsu Tainaka… Come on! Light Music Club! After School Tea Time! You play the bass, I play the drums! I am President of the Light Music Club! You always scold me for delaying practice! Remember our first gig? BUODKAN OR BUST!"

Mio stopped, as she tried to remember. She removed her sheep's mask and said, "NO."

She dropped the mask and attacked Ritsu with Elizabass. She roared, as she struck Ritsu in the head. She dropped down, as Mio sneered, "I am for Yu Wyatt. Music… it's not in me."

Ritsu was on the floor, as she whispered, "I… I can't fight you…"

Mio yelled, "FIGHT ME! Or play with me! OR DIE! Which is it?"

Ritsu groaned, as she stood up. She moaned, "Come at me. Strike at me. I won't move."

Mio growled, "Why? Why are you making this hard?"

She was still possessed, as she hollered, "RITSU!"

 **POW!  
** Mio socked Ritsu in the stomach, as she dropped to her knees. Negi cried, "RITSU!"

Ritsu was in pain, as Mio whispered, "Play… with me… or die…"

Ritsu moaned, "Never."

"I warned you."

 **PUNT!  
** Mio kicked Ritsu down, as she said, "Die."

Ritsu dodged out of the way of Mio's magical shot from her staff. Her staff vanished, as Mio said, "Shall I snap your neck, if you don't?"

Ritsu coughed, and groaned, "You can't kill me. Mio would never do that…"

Mio smirked, "Don't sweat it. You're my playmate."

Ritsu kneeled up, as Mio grabbed her hair. She croaked in pain, "Damn you…"

Ritsu was lifted up, by the neck, as Mio said, "Play… with… me… You have no choice…"

Ritsu was crying, as she sobbed, "Mio… wake up…"

Mio socked Ritsu in the face, as she fell to the ground. She crashed into the motionless Megu, breaking her into pieces. Ritsu was on her hip, as Mio laughed, "Aw… I broke Megu. She is useless, anyway."

Ritsu held Megu's skirt, as she gasped, "Agh! This mannequin has white panties?"

She then thought, as she looked at Mio's skirt, and suddenly remembered, "Wait… That's it! Mio… I'm sorry, but it's the only way…"

Mio rushed to her, as Ritsu ducked out of the way. She then grabbed her skirt, as Mio gasped, "AH! My skirt!"

Ritsu cried out, "NEGI! COVER YOUR EYES!"

Negi asked, "What are you-?"

She pulled Mio's skirt up, as she gasped. Negi saw Mio's panties, as he gasped in horror, "URK!"

Ritsu sneered evilly, as Mio was shocked and embarrassed. Her blue and white panties were shown, as Mio stammered in fear. Ritsu remembered the moment of when Mio was embarrassed. It was in After School Tea Time's first performance, at the Culture Fest. Mio sang _Fuwa Fuwa Time_ , and was happy. That is, until she tripped on a wire, and her panties were exposed. This was a moment that scarred her for life, but remained courageous in the stage, since then, trying to forget that horrible moment. Mio, still in control, was shocked. She cringed, as she was beet red. Ritsu huffed to Negi, "I told you to turn away."

Negi was shocked and stunned, as he moaned, "uh…"

His chains dissipated, as he was freed. Mio growled, as she spoke, "Ri… tsu…"

She seethed and snarled, "You… IDIOT!"

 **BONK!  
** She bonked her head, as Ritsu moaned, with her lump, "Good. I knew that worked…"

Mio was trying to control herself, as Mio giggled, "Bad girl. Die. Time to die."

Mio grabbed herself and cried, "My skirt… Why, Ritsu?"

Ritsu cried, "MIO! CAN YOU HEAR ME? I'm sorry, alright! It was the only way!"

Her skirt trick did the job, but almost. Mio was struggling, as she heard Ritsu's voice. She said, "Ritsu? You mean-? Why did you do that, in front of Negi?"

Ritsu said, "I _did_ tell him to look away, but he didn't! I did it for you, Mio! Yu Wyatt is controlling you!"

Mio smiled, "No. Yu Wyatt plays with me. You, however, are a bad playmate."

She cried, "NO! I can't kill you!"

Negi said, "Okay! Lemme try something! Partner Ritsu-!"

Ritsu barked, "NO! Let _me_ do this."

She walked to Mio, as Ritsu shivered. She hugged her, as Mio whispered, "Ritsu…"

She held her arms out and said, "Ri… tsu…"

She tried to hold her arms, as Ritsu sobbed, "Mio… Please… I'm sorry."

Mio held her, as she whispered, "Ritsu… I'm sorry…"

They shared a hug, as Ritsu whispered, "Mio…"

Negi smiled, as Mio & Ritsu continued to hug, knowing that Mio has been freed of her control. But…

"NO!"

 **SHOVE!  
** She shoved Ritsu off, as Mio was back in control. She barked, "Not cool of you to show my underwear. Not cool at all. Time to die."

Negi cried, "Ritsu!"

Ritsu said, "NOW! Negi, we have to free her, with our powers!"

Negi said, "Right! Now, Partner Ritsu-!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Asuna called out, as a magical circle was made, around Mio, "She's _mine_."

Ritsu gasped, "OH, NO!"

Negi cried, "Asuna…"

Asuna roared, "IT'S _RED SCARLET!_ And you're doomed, from the start… Now, then…"

She performed a pactio, as she stated that she learned it from Negi, before Yui made her what she is.

"NOW! Partner Mio! Show me the powers hidden within you! INVOKING CONTRACT!"

She laughed evilly, and pulled out a card. Negi sobbed, "No… We're doomed. It's over…"

Ritsu gasped, "NO, WAIT! LOOK!"

Asuna laughed, "ATTACK, SISTER MIO! ATTAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

She cackled, as Mio was crying. She was on all fours, with a gray body and a horn. She sobbed, as she wept, "Boo-hoo… Boo-hoo…"

Asuna drew the Dud Card, turning Mio into a rhinoceros. Ritsu asked, "Eh?"

Negi asked, "A rhino?"

Asuna gasped, "What sorcery is this? Is that-?"

She cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY? WHY DID I DREW THE DUD CARD?"

Negi stated, "Because… YOU are not a magister, like me! Mio is not yours to control! You, however, will be defeated!"

Asuna gasped, "But why?"

Mio hid behind Asuna's legs, as Ritsu called to her, "Come on now, Mio. It's okay. I'm here for you…"

Mio wept, "Ri-, Ri-, Ritsu?"

Asuna barked, "NO! Sister Mio! Don't listen to her!"

Mio was crying, as she trotted away, hugging Ritsu. Asuna shrieked, "NO! DAMN YOU, RITSU!"

Ritsu asked, "Mio? You remember me?"

Mio sobbed, still in her Dud Form, "Ritsu…"

She changed back to normal, as Mio collapsed into Ritsu's arms. She whispered, "Ritsu… I'm sorrr…"

She passed out, as Asuna growled, "No. This wasn't supposed to happen! That girl is in our control! WHY? WHY DID SHE BREAK FREE?"

Negi was embarrassed, as she said, "You really don't want to know…"

Ritsu growled, "Alright, Red Scarlet, or Asuna, or whatever you're called. Where's Yu Wyatt? She is given a full-frontal beatdown, as a play date!"

Negi said, "And you'll pay for dismantling Chachamaru, Asuna! I meant the _evil_ Asuna, because the real Asuna would never resort to this property damage!"

Asuna cackled, as she said, "Well, I can rebuild Megu, when I feel like it, but you can't rebuild Yu Wyatt's New World. You want her… then come find me… at Midnight…"

She said, "While I cannot return to Yu Wyatt, since she ordered me to NOT come back, without your heads, I guess it's safe to assume that I can take all three of you out, before the getting is good. If you beat me, you get Yu Wyatt. You lose, you die… ALL THREE OF YOU! She is getting the New World for herself, whether you like it or not. Because without your powers, you're nothing."

Negi sniffled, as he was about to sneeze, still remembering Mio's panties. Ritsu asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Asuna asked, "Hey, what's wrong? You have a cold?"

She went closer to Negi, and then said, "Well, do not discourage… I can cure you of sniffles… when you suffer… Yu Wyatt says so…"

"Ah… Ah… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

Mio gasped, "Is he going to-?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH- **CHOOOOOOOOO!** "

Negi sneezed at Asuna, as her clothes started to blow off. Mio shrieked in horror, as Ritsu covered her eyes. Asuna gasped, as she was naked. She covered herself, as she was shocked and appalled, "You… What did you-?"

Ritsu cheered, "AW, YEAH! I bet this will make Asuna remember who she is, now!"

Mio stammered, "I really doubt it."

Asuna growled, as she blushed completely, "You little…"

She hollered, " **NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** "

 **FLASH!**  
She disappeared, leaving the pieces of Megu, behind. Mio & Ritsu cried, "She's gone!"

Negi said, "Asuna… I bet there is still a little inside her. I can feel it. Also, I'm sorry, but I kinda-."

Mio turned away and whispered, "Don't be. It was Ritsu's way of awakening me… though…"

She was on her knees, crying in embarrassment, "No man will marry me, now… This is so embarrassing…"

Ritsu barked, "Will you stop moping? We have to prepare for Midnight!"

Her stomach growled, as she moaned, "But first… I haven't eaten, since this dilemma went on. Should we visit Ui, and have a snack?"

Negi said, "Sure. Mio, you want to come?"

Mio stood up and said, "Sure. But…"

She picked up Megu's faceless head and torso, and then asked, "Should we bring this, anyway? I think we need to find out where she came from."

Ritsu said, "Mio… Why do you have the sheep girl?"

Mio said, "Well, if my hunch is correct, we can put her back together, and ask her what she knows about Yu Wyatt. And maybe she'll tell us where Nodoka is… unless we're already too late."

Negi smiled, "Good idea. Ritsu destroyed her, when you threw her to it."

Ritsu giggled, "Yeah, you bad, Mio."

Mio said, "Well, I did that to you, when Wyatt controlled me."

Ritsu stated, "I know. But using Megu as bait… It was when Asuna and Yu Wyatt took you as hostage."

Mio said, "She may be a mannequin now, but imagine if we put her together, she'll be on _our_ side, for once."

Ritsu said, "Then we have not a minute to lose!"

They picked up the pieces, as Negi escorted the girls out of the basement.

* * *

That evening, Asuna was hanging by a tree, as she said, "Negi… Damn you… I can't believe he sneezed, again…"

Asuna may be gone, personality-wise, but her memories linger on, including how Negi and Asuna first met. She huffed, pouting, "I swear… Once those two girls are dead, Negi will get _my_ hand of justice, for Yu Wyatt's New World."

Yui appeared, as she said to her, "You failed me, Red Scarlet…"

Asuna huffed, "So what? Mio broke free, and my pactio didn't work."

Yui stated, "She is _my_ partner. But you had to be greedy… drawing the Dud Card."

She seethed, "NOW, he has Megu, and about to fight you, all for my presence. Sister Red Scarlet… You have failed me, far enough. I lost my slaves, but you forget… WE still have Nodoka. And I can't dare change her, making her one of us… I want Negi to see this… So he'll lose the last grain of hope he will ever have…"

Asuna sneered, "So? I didn't bother telling them about Nodoka. They probably realize that, too late."

Yui heaved, as she giggled, "You think so? It's already too late… and they won't know it…"

She said to Asuna, as she stared at her, "Red Scarlet… Look into my eyes… You're about to be awakened back to normal…"

Asuna was hypnotized, as she whispered, "I… I awakened… Please… take me away…"

She remained mesmerized, as Yui made her completely submissive. She spoke, with her eyes blank and white, "Negi… will die… Ritsu… Mio… will die… I must destroy Negi."

She repeated " _I must destroy Negi_ ", many times, as Yui disappeared, "You cannot fail. Play with me…"

She vanished, as Asuna was standing on the tree, waiting for midnight to come. She whispered, "I must destroy Negi…"

She continued to stare at the dusky sky, as nightfall comes closer.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	7. Chapter 7

At the kitchen, Ritsu was snacking on some sushi that Ui made. Mio was having some tea and fried meat on a skewer. Ui bowed and said, "Forgive me, ladies. But my food supply is scarce, being that we are useful in cooking and barbecuing."

Ritsu smiled and said, "We're doing alright. But we _are_ getting close."

Ui asked, "Hey, just out of curiosity, why the mannequin?"

Mio said, "This is a girl with a sheep's mask."

Ui gasps, as Mio continued, "This is the girl we told you about. She works for a mysterious being called Yu Wyatt. And already, she has abducted about half the students in Mahora Academy. From what we know, Megu, as she is called, knows of Yu Wyatt's location. But while we do, before that, Asuna, or Red Scarlet, will challenge us to a battle, at midnight. What's more, we succeed in beating Asuna, we face Yu Wyatt, for one final showdown, and rescue everyone…"

Ui said, as she was upset, "I see… This might be the last time I feed you guys. It's scary to see you fight for your lives, like that."

She cheered, "But I know you can do your best, guys! It's almost late, and I should be closing. Should I come with you guys?"

Negi said, "Absolutely not. This is something the three of us can do."

Ritsu asked, "Speaking of which, where's Chiu?"

Ui asked, "Chisame? Oh, she returned to her room and posed in the website. She said that she's going to post those videos again, but will have to edit out the sudden shocks of the kidnappings. She said that her viewers are scared by the outcome."

Negi said, "Does she have a website?"

Ui said, "Here. Check it out."

She gave her the e-mail address to Chiu's Domain, as Ritsu shivered, "How naughty of her to pose for the girls…"

Mio said, "Uh, how old is she, again?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Evangeline's house, Chamo finished putting Chachamaru together, but with no luck. He moaned, "Yeah… Something about this robot is not right."

Motsu said, "I couldn't agree with you. Is her arms supposed to go like that?"

Chachamaru was on all-fours, but with her arms for legs, and her legs for arms. Her lower hip was in reverse, too. Chamo said that he and his friends should try again. But as Chamo removed her lef arm from her hip, Chacha's head fell off, dropping to the floor. Chamo, Motsu, and Shichimi shrieked in horror, as Chachamaru's head rolled towards them.

Shichimi panicked, "Oh, man… Where are her blueprints, mya?"

Chamo said, "Don't worry. All we need is the right tools… and notably, remember the song _Them Parts_."

Motsu said, "I think you meant _Them Bones_."

Shichimi said, "No _bones_ about it."

Ritsu said, as she finished her food, "200 points! Now… let's dispense some justice to Megu."

Mio said, "We should build her, in a safe and secret place, before Asuna gets wise to us."

Ui said, "You can use the backroom, ladies. Yu Wyatt, or whatever she's called, haven't come in this area, yet."

Negi smiled, "Thank you very much."

They went to the backroom, as Ui held up a cellphone. She called Chisame and said, "Hello, Chisame, are you busy? Yeah… They are close. You better dive into the big guns, when I tell you. Yes? And of the kidnappings? Don't worry. You're well-protected. Bye."

 **XXXXX**

Ritsu was putting the body together, as she ordered, "Left leg… Left thigh… Right leg… Right thigh… hip bone… torso… chest… left arm… right arm… left forearm…"

She ordered Mio to give her the parts that form Megu, as Ritsu put her together, correctly. Her body was complete, as Ritsu said, "Hair."

Mio fixed up her hair, and then asked, "So, what now?"

Negi sensed her and said, "Her aura is growing weaker. It's missing something."

Ritsu said, "Mio, do you still have that mask?"

Mio put the sheep's mask on Megu, as she suddenly creaked, moving slowly. Mio shivered, as Ritsu asked, "Whoa… She's alive…"

Megu turned to Ritsu and said, "You…"

Ritsu said, "Don't worry. You're safe with us."

Mio said, "Yeah. Yu Wyatt, I think, tossed you away."

Megu gasped, "My sister? She tossed me away… like a ragdoll?"

Negi said, "We found you motionless and faceless, without your mask on. We were looking for Nodoka, until Mio got to us, first, under her influence."

Mio asked, "Do you know of Yu Wyatt?"

Megu said, "I wish. I knew."

She held her head and moaned, "My memories… the light… the brightness… Oh, god… what am I?"

Negi held his wand up and sensed, "Oh, dear. Girls, I think Megu is dying. She does not remember who or what she is. But her entire life force is dissipating, completely."

Megu said, "He's right. My body isn't taking it, anymore. Being controlled… by a sick woman… a very evil one… and with the powers of all magic… Yu Wyatt used me… she erased me…"

She removed her mask and showed her faceless face. She cried out, "LOOK AT ME! THIS WOMAN! SHE MADE ME AN UGLY MONSTER! I have an ugly face… if I even _have_ a face. I was a beautiful college girl… and was a happy girl, living in a normal life… but Yu Wyatt… she found me…"

She held her face and sobbed, without shedding a tear, "I'd cry, but my eyes… NO eyes… I can't eat… I can't smile… I can't laugh… I can't cry… I can't blink… I can't sleep… I can't even love…"

She started to cry, placing her hands on her blank face, "OHHHH! WHY? WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO ME?"

Mio sniffled, "Tell me… Who were you, really? Are you starting to remember?"

Megu said, "Yes. In another life… I was Megumi Sokabe… and I was a college student. After my first year of college, I met with a girl with a straw hat and a black uniform, complete with a menacing smile on her face."

Mio & Ritsu whispered, "Yu Wyatt…"

Megumi sniffled, "Even though she was adorable, she told me… Run… And then she disappeared… and then, that horrid night…"

 _Megumi, in her blue pajamas, with long brown hair and a face, woke up, hearing Yui sing to her, in the darkness._

 _"Megumi… Play with me…"_

 _Megumi woke up and widened her eyes in fright. An echo was made, as Yui started to speak in tongue._

 _"Come out, come out, wherever you are…"_

 _Megumi stared at her, as Yui appeared on her rocking chair. She smiled, as she tipped her hat, "Megumi-chan…"_

 _She vanished, leaving her rocking chair empty, rocking by itself. The voices continued, as Megumi was scared stiff, seeing that chair rocking slowly._

 _"Come out, come out, wherever you are…"_

 _She heard the voices, as she touched the chair. She stopped it and sighed in relief. She said that it was scary trick. However, Yui appeared from behind and said, "I'm here."_

 _Megumi turned around, as Yui's eyes went demonic. She grabbed Megumi's neck, as she shrieked._

 ** _FLASH!  
_** _She and Yui disappeared into thin air, as Yui claimed her, as her slave._

 _After that, in Yui's deep dark room, Megumi was in a black uniform and skirt, with her face removed, completely, showing a blank canvas. Yui giggled, as she felt her face with the back of her hand, stroking it. She whispered, "A clean slate… for a new beginning… and for a New World. Sokabe… You, my dear sister, will be my #1."_

 _She held up a mask and said, "Here. Wear it. Come to life… and become my minion… for the New World."_

 _She sang, "Time… is on my side…"_

 _She whispered, "Yes, it is. Now, wear it, Megu."_

 _Megumi held the mask, as she put it on. She then said, "My… Sister…"_

 _Yui cackled, as she said, "Play with me, Megu…"_

 _And then, everything went black._

Megumi said, as she was hurt, "She doesn't know where she hid my face. She said that I was like this, forever… She called to me " _A girl without a face is a girl without proper character_ ". She's the only one that truly understood me… but deep down, I didn't want it. My face… she erased it from me, and I became a used doll, for her New World…"

Mio asked, "This New World… What is it, really?"

Megumi said, "It's a spell that she'll conjure, once she has enough souls and victims to collect. The girls she abducted, including Nodoka, were part of her collection. And she has Asuna's, already. Yu Wyatt is a demonic sorceress who can bring even stuffed animals to life. She can even manipulate all animal, vegetable, or mineral, fitting to her likings. Sadly, as her powers increase, her sanity decreases, and she speaks like she is a fallen goddess. She never wanted godlike powers… She wants to enjoy her happiness, living forever… in the spirit of cuteness and solitude, having snacks and cake… Her New World is to have everyone greet to her, nicely, while she relaxes at home, having snacks and food, and even playing her guitar. _That_ is why she did all this. _That_ is the New World. A world free of sloth, ignorance, and rules. She wants a world, where she lives happily… _Her_ world, _one_ world, _her_ rule."

Mio said, "So… When Yu Wyatt uses me…"

Megumi said, "She wants you as a part of her. Even now, she has almost enough souls to be collected. She was to collect yours, once Negi and your friend are eliminated. But that did not come to fruition."

Mio asked, "Will you assist us? We have to find Nodoka, and all the other girls that she kidnapped."

Megumi said, "It's too late. You can save Nodoka _and_ Asuna… but the others… she has them within her… turning them into keychains and dolls. Yu Wyatt even manipulated Asuna into dismantling the robot, but before that, she deactivated her and put her in a deep sleep. She remains like a mannequin, but even if you put her back together, reactivating her is impossible. This is because Yu Wyatt does not want any allies joining you. I concur to it, until Yu Wyatt abducted you, Miss Akiyama, only to use her as your #1, and called me useless. I was stuck in this spell, and was broke apart, because of your carelessness. But now, you put me back together. And I thank you."

Ritsu smiled, "Aw, think nothing of it. Now, where's Nodoka?"

Megumi said, as she stood up looking at her right hand. She said, "I have to tell you, before you meet her. This will be the last time I live. I know you want me to stay and fight the demon that is Yu Wyatt, but I cannot live longer. My memories are returning, but without my face, I'm no longer alive. Please. Remove me from my life force, until she is gone…"

Ritsu sobbed, as she was crying, "NO! We need you! Megumi, you can't go. Negi, Mio, and I, we can beat Yu Wyatt, and save Nodoka… But we can't let you die…"

 **Crack!**  
Megumi's face started to crack, as she said, "I'm sorry. But it's time. Megumi Sokabe… doesn't live here anymore…"

She sobbed, as Mio wept, "No… Megu, don't."

Megumi turned to Mio, as she held her left hand out, "Mio… Please… Save the others… and save me, too… I have not much to live… and not much time to hold in this form… but hurry, before I…"

Mio sniffled, as Megumi nodded, giving her the sheep's mask. As Mio & Ritsu started to cry, Megumi spoke to Negi, "Professor Negi… Yu Wyatt is in the campus… She moves really fast, using teleportation. And she's not that far… She is in… the sub-basement… of the school's auditorium… She always hides there, because it's dark and spooky… and it's how she usually broods, thinking her next plan, and plotting her next target…"

She froze in place and whispered, "Save… … …the girls… Negi… … …Saaaaaaave… the… … world from… her… rrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

She stopped moving, and her head and right arm suddenly fell off. Megumi was gone, as Mio & Ritsu started to cry, on their knees, knowing that Megumi was gone forever. She was. Her last ounce of strength, she told Negi of Yui's location – _The subbasement of the school auditorium_. As the girls cried, Negi said, "Girls. We may have a clue… but first, we have to save Asuna. Forget Megumi. She chose to go away, rather than become Yu Wyatt's slave."

Mio sniffled, as she was weeping, "You're right. Ritsu… We have to save Asuna… First, we beat her… and then… We…"

She bawled, crying on Ritsu's shoulder, as Ritsu said, "Let it out. I'm crying, too, only because we lost a friend… or an ally… We save Asuna… then we save Nodoka… then we stop Yu Wyatt from making a stupid mistake."

Ritsu sniffled, as Mio was bawling. Negi said, "Poor girls. Come on. We have time to prepare. I need you on your fullest, if we are to stop Yu from a New World, for her own enjoyment. But first, we can chat with Chisame, and see if she wants to help. She is a magical partner of mine, as well."

 **XXXXX**

Chisame said to Negi, by the doorway of her room, "No."

Negi said, "Come now, Chisame. We need you to assist us, against this demonic woman."

Chisame barked, as she jeered, "Well, that's too bad. I'm extremely busy. You girls are on your own."

She slammed the door, as Ritsu taunted, "If you don't, I'll tell everyone that you're really Chiu-Chiu~!"

Chisame cried, from behind the door, "Uh, what time? I'll be ready, by then!"

Negi said, "See you at midnight!"

He left, as Mio said, "Good thinking, Ritsu."

Ritsu smiled, "Well, we can only hope that we'll need _all_ the help that we can."

Inside Chisame's room, she got a message from an anonymous person.

" _Do not assist them. They have this. They mustn't know… yet…  
A friend._"

Chisame was nervous, as she looked at the door, "Professor Negi… I wanted to help you… but…"

What is Chisame hiding?

 **XXXXX**

Yu Wyatt was in her room, holding up small stuffed versions of Akira and Misora. She smirked, "So… … …It begins…"

She whispered, in a demonic tone, "Run…"

 **FLASH!  
** Her entire room went black.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, in Chisame's room, Chiu, in her pink hair and fox ears, wearing a pink gown, said to her camcorder, "Hello, you boys… Chiu is nervous about the situations. And I'm pretty scared by the whole disappearance thing. Please forgive me, because all that stuff is not edited. Chiu doesn't want her name to be tarnished, because of a haunting situation…"

She was in her room, with the lights out, but with a light pointed at her. She explained, "But… Chiu hasn't seen things that you cannot complain… comprehend… or console… Chiu is scared… Could she be next? If so, I want to say _thank you_ for giving me the opportunity to work with you."

She giggled, as a knock on the door was made. She croaked, as Ui called, "It's me! Ui!"

Chiu spoke, in Chisame's voice, "Hang on a sec!"

She rushed to the closet and returned, in her white shirt and red skirt. She opened the door, as UI entered, in her pink blouse and denim skirt. A shadow was covering her eyes, as she giggled, "Chiu…"

Chisame gasped, as she panicked, "No… Chiu's not here."

Ui smiled, removing her shadow on her face, "OH, drat. I thought you two were together. Are you and Chiu the same person?"

Chisame snorted, "You wish. Besides, there's more to it than a hot body. But that's not the reason. Professor Negi said I can assist Mio & Ritsu, to fight Asuna. But I got a message that I cannot."

Ui smirked, "Yes. That was me. I sent you it."

"YOU?"

Ui sat down and explained, "You do realize that Mio Akiyama & Ritsu Tainaka are close to the truth. Yu Wyatt is dangerous. If the New World is hers, your fan base will plummet… uh, not saying that YOU are Chiu."

Chisame huffed, "Bite me."

Ui said, "But… Chisame, if Yu Wyatt falls, we know what to do, since, according to Negi, you are one of 31 girls in 3-A to have a probationary contract. I can tell, since I heard about it, behind the scenes…"

"Since when?"

"Since Negi kissed Ritsu. I had to peek in Eva's house, and learned the truth. Luckily, Shichimi and Motsu were too occupied with the robot, so…"

Chisame shivered, "Wait… How would you know about this?"

Ui smiled, "Oh, nothing."

"No! You're definitely hiding it, are you?"

"If I let it out of the bag, in public, especially to one-thirty-firsts of Negi Springfield's partners, disaster will strike. And if Negi turns into an animal, Yu Wyatt wins. Because that's the cardinal rule of the Magical Council. Of course, the truth behind Shichimi and Motsu are all lies…"

"What are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious? Negi's father knows of them, as his slaves…"

She smirks, as Chisame shivered, "Oh… kay… You should go."

Ui asked, "Chisame… or Chiu… Do both of you trust me?"

Chisame said, without hesitation, "Yes. I do."

She added, as she bowed, "I agree to what you say. But suppose Akiyama and Tainaka find out… Yu Wyatt's taken half the class… and I learned that Akira, Misora, Yuna, and Ako are abducted. The Twins could be next, Kazumi and Sayo ran away, and Konoka and Setsuna remains vigilante."

She locked the door, as Chisame said, "I have to know… Why do you know all this?"

Ui smirked, as she glowed in a white aura, "Because… I'm for the New World… not for Yu Wyatt's New World, as she calls it… but different…"

Chisame asked, "Whoa… Magical powers?"

Ui said, "You said it. In fact, I may need both of you… for this one. Where's Chiu?"

Chisame said, "She's in the closet. Wait here."

She went in, as Ui sat down and waited, "I'm okay with this. She knows what she's doing…"

 **XXXXX**

At 11pm, Mio & Ritsu was walking to the deep forest, as Asuna was waiting for them, in the Clock Tower, still completely hypnotized by Yui, who orders her to kill Mio & Ritsu, or never come back, at all. Thanks to Megumi, who died after freeing her soul from Yu Wyatt's control, Mio & Ritsu learns that Yui wants the New World, in _her way_ , of nothing by cute animals, snacks, and guitar playing. And also have friendly people meet her. Ritsu stated that all Yu Wyatt does is sleep, eat, and speak in riddles. Mio explained that her hat is not a weak point. She felt that the powers of Yui's straw hat makes her enraged and hostile. Negi even stated that her powers go up, overshadowing his own, by ten times. Ritsu stated, "That's why we have to be on our guard, in order to stop these freaks. Mio, is Asuna somewhere here?"

Mio said, "She said to find her. And that's what we have to do. She never said where."

Ritsu said, "Maybe guarding the auditorium. Nodoka and Yu Wyatt are in the subbasement."

Negi stated, "First, we free Asuna, and then we save Nodoka and stop Yu Wyatt. If that happens, what next? Asuna is under that woman's control, and most of my students are vanishing like flies."

Mio said, "I think you meant _dropping like flies._ But it works."

Ritsu said, "Yeah. Hey… Listen, are you still fuming for-."

"Please! Don't mention any of it to Negi! Besides, we all know the issues. Asuna made me what I am, and Negi is in works on cancelling my probationary contract with Yu Wyatt & Asuna."

"Yeah, but wasn't it funny that you are a rhino?"

"I didn't know about that. Was that a cute animal form?"

Negi said, "That's called a Dud Card. Unfortunately, you're an animal, for a brief moment, but cannot attack. You're just a small one."

Ritsu said, "You were crying, all this time. What happened?"

Mio blushed, as she said, "I have no idea…"

They continued to walk through the forest, heading to the auditorium, where Yu Wyatt is located.

Asuna watches on, as she whispered, "Damn. They're so close. Yu Wyatt's home… deep within the darkness of Mahora Academy. Luckily, they'll make it at Midnight, and I have to stop them."

She remained in the clock tower, as she said, "I will kill Mio & Ritsu, Sister Yu. I must destroy Negi."

She disappeared into the shadows, getting closer to her prey.

 **XXXXX**

Chiu came out of the closet, as she said, "Oh, hi, there, cutie. Chisame is pretty busy, but you can talk to me~! Chiu wants to help this drama, since the evil girl has nabbed most of my friends and followers."

She giggled, as Ui said, "Good. Sure. But sadly, it's almost over. The only girls left on campus are Fuka, Fumika, Mana, Zazie, Konoka, & Setsuna. Satsuki hasn't come back, Kazumi and Sayo have flown the coop, and Nodoka, in my presence, has yet to be converted. Mio & Ritsu are running out of time. Negi is also running out of time. As you were changing, Satomi and Chao were also nabbed. So, there are now 6 girls present, and remaining… If those remaining girls become converted, too, all is lost."

Chiu sobbed, "OH! Does this mean we can help?"

Ui said, "No. We watch… … …and we wait… … …"

Chiu asked, "Until?"

"Until Yu Wyatt is defeated. Only then, we strike. I know Chisame wants to assist Negi, but we couldn't bear to let you waste away your talents."

"Chiu isn't afraid of a ghostly girl with pledges for the New World. For now, I can pose for the boys out there!"

Ui barked, "IF YOU MUST, DO NOT FAIL THE MISSION!"

Chiu asked, "Eh? What mission?"

Ui whispered to her ear, as Chiu nodded. She said, "Leave it to me~!"

Ui left, as she said, "Remember… Once Yu Wyatt is gone, we go meet with Mio & Ritsu. The New World _must not_ be in Yui's hands."

She shut the door, as Chiu went to the camera, on a tripod. She hit record, as she said, "Attention… Attention… to all the boys out there, Chiu will now pose for you~!"

She giggled, as she started posing. She knew that Ui's mission is taboo to public. But what is it? And why is Ui in magical form, only to protect Negi? Ui remained hidden in the night, until Yu Wyatt was disposed of.

Chiu continued posing, until midnight, until she froze in place, standing in attention, with her left arm up, holding a peace sign to the camera. She giggled, "Good night."

After that, the lights went out. Chisame spoke, "Man… What a night. Sorry, Negi. You're on your own."

* * *

Meanwhile, near the auditorium, Mio, Ritsu, and Negi arrived, seeing that the doors are locked. Negi said, "Nodoka's inside. I'm going in after her."

Mio said, "No, you stay, Negi. We have to fight Asuna… for Megumi… for Nodoka… and for all the girls that were kidnapped by that demon of a woman."

Negi prepared, as Ritsu steadily looked at the sky. It was starry out, with fireflies chirping, and fluttering in the trees and forest area. Asuna appeared in the darkness, as the clock tower made a huge sound. It struck 12, as Asuna said, "You found me…"

Mio said, "Red Scarlet! This time, you'll regret being Yu Wyatt's slave!"

Ritsu smiled, "Yes. Your doll friend, Megumi, told us everything about the auditorium, having a subbasement."

Asuna growled, "Curses! Megu told you everything?!"

Negi barked, "Asuna, I promise you. I _will_ free you of your controlled state! You won't just take girls and make them your slaves!"

Asuna smiled, "Oh, _I'm_ not going to control you… All I want is to turn you into dolls… and then, RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!"

Her eyes went black, as she giggled with her teeth grinning out. Her pupils went red, as she said, "Now… Play with us… or die… The choice is yours…"

Ritsu gasped, "MADNESS!"

Mio said, "We have to use the Pactio!"

Negi held up his wand and said, "RIGHT! Partners Mio! Ritsu! Show me the powers hidden within you! INVOKING CONTRACT!"

He pulled out two cards, as Mio & Ritsu transformed. Asuna laughed, as she said, "Nothing but useless duds. Negi… You lose!"

Mio and Ritsu transformed, as Negi smirked. He held up the two cards, as Asuna was shocked. They were Rare Cards.

"WHAT? But… THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HE COULDN'T HAVE DRAWN A RARE CARD!" She cried.

Mio smiled, "Whoa… Cool…"

She transformed into her Rare Card form, armed with her Elizabass staff. Ritsu, on the other hand, was dressed in a black jacket with spikes on the shoulders, and a white tube top, with black pants and boots. Her hair was strewn out, with her bangs covering her eyes. Her lips were a dark red with tears drops painted on her face. Ritsu smiled, as she whispered, "So… Are you scared, Mio?"

Mio shivered, "Whoa… _That's_ your Rare Form?"

Negi said, "Amazing… They can adapt easily, now."

Asuna roared, "Why you-? Heh!"

She smiled, "Even so, I can still kill you. Win or lose, the damage has been done. Nodoka is gone forever. Kill me, and you'll never see her again!"

Ritsu said, "You're bluffing."

Asuna smiled, "Try me."

Mio nodded, as Ritsu said, "This ends now, Asuna. We're bringing you back to where you belong."

Negi said, "Red Scarlet, bring Asuna back!"

Asuna charged at Mio & Ritsu, as the battle was about to begin.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

Chachamaru was still being put together. Chamo, Shichimi, and Motsu put her together, yet again, but… she was connected with her arms on the side, her head where her right arm is, and her torso and hip in reverse. Suddenly, her hands and feet fell off, as Shichimi said, holding up Chachamaru's left hand, "That's it. I give up, nya. We broke her, too many times."

Chamo barked, "Darn it! Why didn't I bother taking Biology classes, back then?"

Motsu petted him and said, "You did your best. I'm afraid Chachamaru is gone… forever."

Meanwhile, Zazie was juggling, surrounded by fireflies, as she asked, "Is it just me, or are they doing it wrong?"

Mana asked, "What do you mean?"

Zazie stated, "They're building a model, but they don't have the proper enclosed instruction book."

Mana asked, in confusion, "Huh? That doesn't even qualify as a pun!"

Zazie added, smiling, "Is it?"


	9. Chapter 9

Asuna charges at Mio & Ritsu, as Ritsu, in her Rare Card form, ducks out of the way. She said, "Miss me."

Asuna growled, as she snarled, "Damn you! How did you dodge me?"

Ritsu said, "…even _we_ have powers you could not comprehend."

Mio held up her staff and called out, "This ends now, Asuna!"

She fired a bright pulse of energy at Asuna, as she yelled, " _IT'S RED SCARLET!_ "

Asuna tried to grab Mio, but Ritsu grabbed her neck. She whispered to her ear, " _Lycopene_ …"

She threw her off, as Ritsu prepared. She summoned dark skulls from the ground, as Asuna was shocked. She whispered, "What sorcery is this?"

Skulls floated around, coated in a dark aura. They floated around Asuna, who was shaken in fear. She dropped to one knee, as she growled, "No… Scary…"

Mio maintained her courage, as she asked, "Was that necessary?"

Ritsu said, "She needs to know her place."

Ritsu held her hands out, "Scatter…"

The Skulls shot at Asuna, into her body, landing each blow. Asuna was down, as Ritsu summoned the skulls to hover over Asuna. She stated that if she scared Mio with one, she'd lose her powers.

Mio whined, "Well, you're scaring me, already!"

Ritsu asked, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Mio prepared her staff, as she called out, "NOW! Elizabass, subdue this monster and return her to her natural form!"

Asuna was stricken down with a light cage, which is a small cage made of bright energy. Negi said, "Good job! Now, I can free Asuna, with one spell!"

He held up his staff and said, "Now, Partner Asuna…"

He was doing a pactio, in order to wake her up. However, Asuna negated it with a black aura, surrounding her. She stood up, still in her cage, whispered, "I must destroy Negi…"

The cage shattered, as Asuna was floating in the air, with her hair waving around. She then laughed, "FOOLS! You think I knew about your stupid Pactio, in the first place?"

Mio gasped, "No way!"

Ritsu said, "She was holding back. ASUNA! WAKE UP!"

Asuna roared, "SILENCE! IT'S RED SCARLET! And I must destroy you, your friend, and Negi…"

She glowed in a dark aura and transformed into her Rare Card form, with her attire into a pink fighting uniform and a huge sword. Negi gasped, as he said, "It can't be! She just turned into her Rare Form!"

Ritsu asked, "Damn. And I thought she'd be a demon!"

Asuna said, "Yu Wyatt made me what I am. I am her partner, after all."

"YOU'RE _MY_ PARTNER!" Negi pleaded, "DON'T LISTEN TO HER! EVERYTHING SHE SAYS IS LIES!"

Asuna held her sword up and whispered, "This is the end of you, my former teacher."

She swung her sword at Negi, but Ritsu blocked it with her hands. She called out, "I can't fight you. But if I must-."

Asuna shoved her out of the way, as Mio held Elizabass up, "NOW! Transform!"

Her staff turned into a long katana, as she said, "Alright! Let's go, Elizabass!"

She clashed with Asuna, in a sword fight. Ritsu got up and said, "You go, Mio!"

Mio swung at Asuna, but she ducked out of the way. Asuna swung at her torso, but Mio dodged out of the way, about to land a swift slice onto Asuna's chest. She swung directly at it, and it singes a bit on her chest. She moaned, as she was on one knee, "You… dare pierce a follower to the New World?"

Mio said, "Don't underestimate me, because you're her _slave_ , and not _follower_!"

Asuna barked, "I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

 **SLASH!  
** Asuna slashed at Mio, only to be struck in the torso. Mio felt it, as it was a light slice. But it hurt, really bad. Mio moaned, "Agh! That hurts!"

Asuna barked, "Well, _sure_ it is! What do you expect it to be, _paper swords_?"

They resumed battle, as Mio was being taken down by Asuna's sword strikes. She fell to the ground, as Asuna held her sword up and swung forward. Ritsu kicked it off her hands, as Asuna growled, losing her sword, "YOU DID THIS!"

Ritsu huffed, "Where have I heard this before? I'll destroy you, where you stand! But not too much!"

Ritsu grabbed Asuna in a headlock, as Mio called, "Ritsu, let her go!"

She let go, as Mio used her katana to slash at Asuna's body. She dropped to the ground, as Negi moaned, "No… What are they doing?"

He pleaded, "DON'T KILL HER! We need to free her!"

Asuna was fidgeting a bit, as she was in pain. Ritsu asked, "Well, what do you call _that_?"

Negi smiled, "I see. Is she going to be okay?"

Mio said, "As long as she can wake up from Yu Wyatt's spell."

She gasped, "QUICK! Professor Negi! We have to use the Probationary Contract on-!"

 **BLAST!  
** Asuna held her hand out and struck Mio with a blast of dark energy. Ritsu gasped, as she and Asuna stare down. Asuna stood up, as she smirked, "Fools. You didn't do anything. You're already too late, seeing that Nodoka is already a prisoner."

Negi said, "I can't leave you, since I can help save Asuna…"

Mio replied, "One of us has to go in there and get Nodoka. Ritsu, I'll let you get to her!"

Ritsu stated, "I won't leave you. Not after last time."

Asuna twirled around and whispered, "You _won't_ , apparently. NOW DIE!"

Her aura continued to grow, as she shot out a fiery beam at Mio & Ritsu. Mio was struck severely, as Ritsu held her own. She said, "Is that it?"

Ritsu summoned more dark skulls and demonic images, as she summoned them to surround Asuna. The dark magic surrounded her, as Asuna laughed, "Yu Wyatt does believe in scary demons… but it doesn't affect her black magic…"

Ritsu cried, "WHAT?"

Asuna brushed off the skulls with ease, as she said, "Worked the first time, won't the second. Freak."

Ritsu roared, as she tackled her down. She socked at her face and cried, "I'M SORRY! BUT! YOU! LEAVE! ME! WITH! NO! ALTER! NATIVE!"

She socked at her face, continuously, while Asuna was being pummeled. Mio called out, "Ritsu! Lemme have a go!"

Ritsu was too focused, punching her face, many times. Mio cried out, "RITSU!"

Negi said, "Relax. She'll tire out, soon."

Mio explained, "If that happens, what of me? She loses her powers, she'll end up helpless!"

Negi nodded, "True. But you have to break her from this spell, one way or another."

He stated, "Have you tried to attack, at the same time? Maybe that's way Asuna's not being affected by your attacks."

Asuna moaned, as she was blocking the punches, "ENOUGH! **I SAID, ENOUGH!** "

She pushed off Ritsu, as she roared, "NO MORE OF THIS! THE NEW WORLD WILL COME, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! THIS I PROMISE YOU! I hope you're all ready for this. I can send you to the next world… or straight to hell, AS I PLAN TO! Yu Wyatt wants you dead, for interfering with her plans, for far too long! CURSE THE DAY THAT YOU TWO TROLLS COME HERE AND RUIN YU WYATT'S FUN!"

Mio barked, "It's not going to happen, because your powers are weak!"

Asuna smirked, "Is it?"

Her bells chimed, as she started to glow bright. She said, "Well, it seems that Yu gave me a power that can make me become… indestructible…"

Mio cringed, as Ritsu held her, "Stay back. What is she talking about?"

Negi whimpered, "No… Asuna…"

Asuna started to pulse and bulge, as her body starts to grow bigger. Her hair flowed wildly, and her clothes became black and tattered. Her face turned into that of a demon, as her red eyes changed into four, her mouth showing razor-sharp teeth, and her arms producing talons. Asuna laughed, as she cackled in a demonic form, "Death… awaits those… who defies Yu Wyatt…"

Negi was shocked, "NO! ASUNA!"

Mio shrieked in horror, as Ritsu was stammering, "Uh… What the hell is that?"

Asuna snarled, as she went closer, "DIE!"

 **SMASH!  
** She flattened Mio & Ritsu with her feet, but Negi produced a powerful barrier, surrounding the girls. Both Mio & Ritsu were in pain, as they changed back to normal. Ritsu said, "We have… to maintain our… powers. It's too much."

Mio moaned, "Man, I wish I had more time… to fight back… But THIS?"

Asuna stomped at the barrier, but it couldn't break. Negi called, "Asuna! STOP THIS, AT ONCE!"

Mio said, "It's no use! Asuna's gone! She's going to kill us!"

Ritsu sobbed, "NO! AND WE WERE SO CLOSE!"

Asuna smashed through the barrier, but couldn't make a scratch. She complained, "DAMN YOOOOOOOOOU! WHY! WON'T! YOU! BREAK! **OPEN?!** "

She kept smashing, until she make a small crack. Negi sobbed, "Oh, no…"

Mio & Ritsu cried, "SHE DID IT!"

 **SMASH!  
** The barrier broke apart, as she slashed at Negi, knocking him out cold. Mio was grabbed by Asuna's right hand, as she cackled at her. Ritsu cried, "MIO!"

Mio was being squeezed by Asuna's grip, as she was groaning from her body. Asuna laughed, "You, my dear, will be the _first_ to die! NO ONE defies Yu Wyatt, and lives… you deceiver!"

Mio cried, as she was being crushed, "I'll… never… rejoin you… Your leader is a maniac… She's wanting sloth and ignorance, not of peace and happiness!"

Asuna hissed, "Exactly! And soon, darkness consumes your school, turning it into nothing… and ALL IN IT! Yu Wyatt's New World… WILL HAPPEN!"

Mio cried, "MY DEAD BODY!"

Asuna laughed, "Yes… _Your_ dead body."

Ritsu ran to her, but is swatted away by Asuna's kick. She landed at the auditorium's doorway, as Asuna hissed, "Do not interfere. You're next, anyway, you brat."

She held Mio high, as Asuna laughed, "And so ends your crusade. Yu Wyatt wants your heads. Maybe I can squeeze you, until you pop…"

Mio tried to break free, but she couldn't. Asuna's gigantic grip was too much for her. She started to pass out, as her eyes started dropping heavily. She moaned, "I… can't move…"

Her body started to weaken, as Asuna roared, "GO ON! DIE FOR ME! GO TO SLEEP! SLEEP WELL, AND DIE! YU WYATT WILL END YOU, PERMANENTLY!"

She cackled, as Mio's eyes closed. Asuna threw Mio's body down, right next to Ritsu's. Both were unconscious and out cold. Asuna had beaten them all. Is Mahora Academy doomed, already?

The Demon Asuna went closer, as she said, "Pity. You were a challenge for me. Negi, you have helped me a lot… but now, it all ends. Goodbye, Negi…"

She stomped on Negi's chest, as he was moaning in pain. She whispered, "Die…"

 **WHAM!  
** Suddenly, a strike was made, by a white transparent figure. The Giant Asuna was toppling, as the girl called, "KAZUMI! NOW!"

Kazumi called out, "Here goes nothing!"

She held up her camera and aimed at Asuna. She flashed her with a huge flash bomb. Asuna was blinded, as Mio was waking up. Sayo called out, "DO IT AGAIN! HURRY!"

Kazumi went to Mio & Ritsu, and said, "Hey, you Akiyama?"

Mio nodded, "Yeah."

Kazumi said, "Go to her. Go to Yu Wyatt. We'll hold Asuna off."

Mio asked, "What about Negi?"

Kazumi said, as he was moaning in pain, "Don't worry. Negi will assist us. GO NOW!"

Mio held Ritsu up and said, "You're a lifesaver."

Ritsu moaned, "What's going on?"

Mio said, "NO TIME! WE HAVE TO GO!"

They rushed inside, heading downstairs to the subbasement. Kazumi said, as she helped Negi up, "You okay, Professor?"

Negi moaned, "Kazumi? Sayo? What are YOU doing here?"

Kazumi said, "We didn't want to leave you, Professor."

Sayo stated, "We wanted to run away, but Yu Wyatt's voice… she kept haunting us… We didn't want the coward's way out, so…"

Asuna was still blinded, as she roared, "WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!"

Kazumi apologized, "I'm sorry we abandoned you. But we can't see a student get abducted, a second longer. No more!"

Negi asked, "Wait! Where's Mio & Ritsu?"

Kazumi said, "They're finding Yu Wyatt!"

"ARE YOU MAD? I HAVE TO ASSIST THEM!"

Kazumi held him back and said, "No. Negi, this is one time _you_ can't help them."

She sobbed, as Asuna was regaining her vision, "ASSIST US, PLEASE!"

Asuna saw Kazumi, as she barked, "YOU! The shutterbug! I remember you, from Asuna's former life!"

Kazumi gasped, as she shivered, "Oh, man…"

Sayo shrieked, "KAZUMI, RUN!"

 **SLASH!  
** A sword strike was made, as Setsuna appeared, with her sword. She called to her, "Hey, Red Scarlet! You forgot about me?"

Negi cried, "Setsuna?"

Konoka approached him and said, "You okay, Negi?"

"Konoka? Why?" He asked her, "I don't understand?"

Setsuna said, "We're the only ones that Yu Wyatt didn't abduct, yet. We're making sure that it won't happen."

Asuna smirked, "You _will_ try. NOW SUFFER!"

Sayo hovered around and giggled, "Sorry. You forget me?"

Asuna grabbed her, as Sayo was crying, "AAAAGH! HELP!"

Kazumi shrieked, "SAYO!"

Sayo squirmed out, as she waved, "Psyche~!"

Asuna gasped, "A ghost?"

Negi said, "OKAY! I think I have an idea! SAYO, COME DOWN!"

She floated down, as Kazumi said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sayo, Kazumi, Setsuna, and Konoka prepared, as Negi began his pactio spell on them.

"NOW! Partners Sayo, Kazumi, Setsuna, and Konoka! Show me the powers hidden within you! INVOKING CONTRACT!"

A huge white glow appeared, as back inside, Mio and Ritsu were rushing down the stairs, heading into the dark recesses of Yui's own domain.

"What was that?" Ritsu asked.

Mio said, "Whatever it is, I hope Negi is winning."

"Is it right, abandoning him, like this?"

"You heard Kazumi! We have to save Nodoka, alone! Negi has partners, too. He's got this. NOW COME ON!"

They continued to run down the stairs, but Mio stopped midway. She whimpered, "Agh… Too dark… I forgot…"

She was balled up in the middle of the stairs, as Ritsu sighed, "Yeah… We're doomed…"

She held her hand out and said, "Don't worry… I'll protect you."

Mio calmed down and held Ritsu's hand. She nodded and wiped her tears. She replied, "Let's do this… for Negi…"

They ran down the stairs, as meanwhile, Yui heard the commotion. She growled that Asuna failed her. She remained in her chair, as she said, "I refuse to help her, this time. She's on her own. But then again, the powers I gave her… it'll be enough to extinguish those litterbugs of pests to _my New World_."

Yui sat up and said, turning to Nodoka, who was tied in rope, and with duct tape on her mouth, "But you know, they walk… they talk… they even clean… cook… wash… sew… but do the cute girls do the work? No. All the college girls get the rallies, and high schoolers get the prom… but the Elementary Girls are the shopping, snacks, and fun… They grade you for this… and they scold you for that… If you ask me, it's a pain in the prat."

She held Nodoka's head, as Nodoka was whimpering. Yui whispered, "Nodoka Miyazaki… You're not like another. Shy… cute… with long hair… and you never have courage. What is it with you girls and crushes? All you do is whine…"

She let her go, as she dropped to the floor, still bounded in rope. Yui barked, "Once Negi is dead, it's all over. A new world, with everyone in my grasp… Look…"

Yui stopped and said, "Ah… Playtime's over. Our guests have arrived. She fights to survive… huh, Nodoka?"

Mio and Ritsu appear, through the darkness, as Ritsu gasped, "NODOKA!"

Yui halted them, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Mio shivered, "So… _You're_ Yu Wyatt?"

Yui said, "Obviously… You remember _me_ , Mio Akiyama… But Ritsu Tainaka doesn't. _She_ should say that."

Ritsu said, "Okay, so _you're_ Yu Wyatt. Strange. I figured you'd be a lot older and scarier."

Yui smirked, "Everybody asks that. I am in your age bracket, after all. But no one dares to ask. Even so, I like long enough, to maintain my youth…"

She tilted her hat to the front and said, "Ah. Where's Negi Springfield?"

Ritsu said, "He's busy with Asuna, I mean, Red Scarlet. And he's not alone."

Mio nodded, "Right! Ritsu and I will end you! All the girls that you abducted… where are they?

Yui smiled, "Where? You say _where_ , you ask? Why… nobody dares ask me that. But for you, the New World is drawing near."

She stepped closer, as she asked, "But do you want to know?"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	10. Chapter 10

Yui whispered, "Do you want to know?"

She snapped her fingers and turned on the lights. She showed a row of small keychains of ALL her victims that she abducted, in a huge glass case. Mio & Ritsu were shocked and appalled, as Nodoka was sobbing, seeing Haruna and Yue, among the girls on display.

Mio whispered, "Madness…"

The displayed showed all the girls that were captured: _Kaede Nagase, Fei Ku, Makie Sasaki, Ayaka Yukihiro, Yue Ayase, Haruna Saotome, Yuna Akashi, Ako Izumi, Akira Okochi, Misora Kasuga, Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya, Sakurako Shiina, Chao Lingshen, Chizuru Naba, Natsumi Murakami, Fuka & Fumika Narutaki, and Satomi Hakase_. Yui had just captured and owned 19 of the girls in Class 3-A. Evangeline was still at her house, still in keychain form, around Chachamaru's neck.

Meanwhile, Eva was on the floor, as Motsu, Shichimi, and Chamo were still playing _Humpty Dumpty_ on the robot girl. Motsu croaked in anger, as Chamo was tired out, still putting her together.

Back in Yui's dark room, she said, "Nineteen girls… Asuna, Eva, and the robot are all in my grasp… and that goes for _her_ , too."

Ritsu cried, "Nodoka!"

Nodoka was crying, as Yui said, "Strange… There were 31 girls… But all I have was 23. 24, if you count Nodoka-Chan."

Mio said, "You left some out. There are 7 left… Satsuki, the girl chef, is one of them, along with Chisame. But then there's Konoka and Setsuna, and Kazumi and her friend, Sayo, and they're too busy, helping Negi stop Asuna?"

Yui gasped, "WHAT? I left them out?"

Ritsu said, "And I counted… There are 22 girls in your display…"

Yui whined, "I'm getting to it! GAH!"

Ritsu smirked, "And Nodoka will be your 23rd victim… but we're making sure it won't happen."

Yui smiled, "Oh, really? You're going to defeat me, by yourselves? Without Negi, you cannot perform a Probationary Contract, without the holder."

Ritsu said, "Maybe not. But we can still beat your up!"

Mio barked, "Ritsu! NO HARM! We want you, Yu Wyatt, to give us Nodoka, and let the others go! Otherwise, we can stop you… I hope."

Yui smirked, "One hopes. But I understand that Megumi told you everything about how I plan to take the New World… Well, lemme start at the beginning…"

 _Yui narrated, "Years ago, I was studying in my first year of high school, and I was doing great. However, my test scores were very low, at about 28. Mom and Dad scolded me that I have to study hard, and I did. I ended up with 100 in my final exam. But I said to myself, "I'm happy that I was given praise for my work… but if I had to do it again…"_

 _Yui was sitting in her bed, in her pink pajamas, whispered, "Never… again… I don't… want to study… I refuse to… No, never…"_

 _Yui paced, rocking in her bed, whispering that she doesn't want to study. All she cared about was her own hobbies – stuffed animals and snacks. She even owned a cute head with black balding hair and a huge bulbous nose. She then said, "Oh, my prized possession… I want a new world… a world where I am free of studying and rules… I want to be happy, having snacks, playing with girls, and owning stuffed animals."_

 _She hugged it, as she saw a bright white light in the window._

Yui explained, "After that, a being of pure energy came to me… She had no face, with cute hair, and a dress that was glimmering with energy. She came to me and said…"

 _A figure in the blinding light said to her, "You, Yui Hirasawa, will help out with a New World. You shall be NOT present in your own name. From this moment on, you are known as "Yu Wyatt"."_

Yui continued, "And with it, I can make the world whatever I want, and add a few friends to join me. Sadly, I couldn't find anyone to accept me. That's when I figured… I don't want to make friends for this new world, even those who say NO… I can _force_ them…"

 _Yui met with Asuna, when she first came to Mahora Academy. It was the night before Kaede was kidnapped. Asuna met with her, in her uniform and hat. Yui smiled, "Hi. Tired of being treated like a pig?"_

 _Asuna asked, as she was scared, with her hands trembling. Yui was under a spotlight, as Asuna was in the dark. She asked who she is and why did she show up. Yui, with her hat tipped in front of her, let out a small smile. And then…  
_ _ **WHAM!  
**_ _Megu, in her sheep's mask, knocked Asuna out cold. Yui approached her and said, "Sister Megu-Nyan. Leave her to me. She has a LOT to tell me. Perhaps… maybe…"_

Yui said, "Megu was my first person who said YES. And I offered her a gift… Before I came here, and obtained Asuna, Megumi had no choice…"

 _Megumi, in her blue pajamas, with long brown hair and a face, woke up, hearing Yui sing to her, in the darkness._

 _"Megumi… Play with me…"_

 _Megumi woke up and widened her eyes in fright. An echo was made, as Yui started to speak in tongue._

 _"Come out, come out, wherever you are…"_

 _Megumi stared at her, as Yui appeared on her rocking chair. She smiled, as she tipped her hat, "Megumi-chan…"_

 _She vanished, leaving her rocking chair empty, rocking by itself. The voices continued, as Megumi was scared stiff, seeing that chair rocking slowly._

 _"Come out, come out, wherever you are…"_

 _She heard the voices, as she touched the chair. She stopped it and sighed in relief. She said that it was scary trick. However, Yui appeared from behind and said, "I'm here."_

 _Megumi turned around, as Yui's eyes went demonic. She grabbed Megumi's neck, as she shrieked._

 ** _FLASH!  
_** _She and Yui disappeared into thin air, as Yui claimed her, as her slave._

Yui said, "Megu in my side, Red Scarlet – NO – Asuna my first minion… I needed more… The ninja girl was first… as she just walked by and came. Fei Ku was next, and then the girl with the juice box… the Class Rep… the Failure Girl… the Library Girl… the Cheerleaders… and so on… and so on… and SO ON! AND SO ON! AND SO ON! AND **MORE!** "

She cackled, as she cried, "AND MORE GIRLS I FORCED TO JOIN MY NEW WORLD, THE MORE POWERFUL I BECOME! And that was when you two showed up… and I didn't want you to intervene… so I sent my two best stuffed animals to attack you. Sadly, they couldn't take it. Useless, but still adorable."

Ritsu said, "You're welcome."

Yui said, "But it wasn't it. Megu is gone, Asuna failed me… I'm all alone. Well, not really. I have room for more… and Nodoka-Chan is the next girl in line…"

Mio smiled, "Yui… I understand. You wanted to be free, and know that the girls in Mahora all wanted to be your friends. I almost recognize you as someone we know… but…"

She yelled, "What you're doing is wrong! You can't go around the campus and claim every person you seek, as your own puppet! You abused your power, made Megumi a slave, only for her to die! You even used me as a catalyst for your sick deed, only to realize that Ritsu was looking out for me, even through hard times! And damn it, Ritsu understands me, more than you could!"

Ritsu smiled, "Yeah! You are not a demon from hell! You're a demon from the swamp!"

Mio asked, "Eh?"

Yui asked, "Eh?"

Ritsu said, "Uh, sorry. I kinda figured it out, seeing you talked like someone from the Bayou."

Yui smirked, "I am so not… That's not me. But I do have… a figurative imagination… For that, you and your little friend can suffer. Until you accept me, you… CAN GO TO HELL!"

She grabbed Nodoka and threw her towards both girls. They all tumbled down, as Yui sat down in her chair, holding up a lever, and sang lightly.

" _She's got the whole world… in her hands…  
She's got the whole wide world… in her hands…  
She's got the whole world… in her hands…  
She's got the whole world in her… hands…_"

She pulled the lever and said, "Bye-bye."

A trap door opened, and Mio, Ritsu, and Nodoka all plummeted down into the abyss. Yui laughed, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She laughed continuously, as Mio, Ritsu, and Nodoka fell into a dark sand pit. Mio moaned, as she crawled up, "Man… She's creepy, when she's evil."

Ritsu untied Nodoka and removed the tape from her mouth, gently. Nodoka said, "Oh, thank goodness…"

She hugged her, as Mio asked, "So, any idea where we are?"

Ritsu said, "I have no clue. But it appears that Yu Wyatt wants us to die, rather than to play."

Nodoka sobbed, "I'm sorry that all this is happening. Yu wants to make me join her, but I refused. I can't be a slave, after what she did to Haruna and Yue…"

Ritsu smiled, "Don't worry. Negi will help us, once he's done."

Mio said, "He's busy with the others, fighting off Asuna. And believe me, you do NOT want to go out there."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Setsuna, Konoka, Kazumi, & Negi were fighting off Asuna, who was a demonic being, in Yui's controlled powers. Setsuna & Konoka had the Rare Cards, with Setsuna " _Sica Sisikusiro_ " armed with her sword, wearing traditional outfit with bird demon wings. Konoka " _Hae No Suehiro_ " was in her white fortune-telling outfit, armed with chopsticks. Kazumi was drawn the Cosplay Card, dressed as a field reported, with a long scope camera and jeans with one pant leg torn. Sayo, however, was drawn the Dud Card. She was a small white Clionidae. She was perched on Negi's shoulders, as Konoka used her chopsticks as a long whip. It struck on Asuna, as she was badly hurt. Setsuna slashed at her with her sword, as Kazumi snapped pictures at her. Of course, with the camera, it somehow weakened her defenses. She moaned, "Damn you, Negi Springfield! Those attacks are too much for me… but I'm still standing!"

Negi called out, "I'm not through with you, Asuna! I'm getting you out of here, one way or another!"

Setsuna called, "Miss Konoka, try the talons!"

Konoka whipped at Asuna's talons, as Setsuna swung in for the kill, with an upward slash. Asuna growled, as she barked, still in constant pain, "Sister Wyatt… HELP! Why isn't it working? Those fools are ruining me!"

Sayo cheered, "GO, KAZUMI! GO! YAY!"

Kazumi landed a kick to the shin, as she called, "Konoka! Setsuna! I got a hot scoop! Her weakness is the legs! Knock her down!"

Asuna roared, "The hell? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

Kazumi smirked, "Even taking pictures of you, I learned that you have weak points."

Asuna hollered, "DAMN **YOOOOOOOOOOU!** HOW DARE YOU TAKE PANTY SHOTS OF ME!"

Kazumi scoffed, "I didn't aim at your panties. I'm no pervert. You think I'm stupid?"

She dashed away, as Setsuna and Konoka charge in. Asuna then swatted them away, growling, "You're gonna have to do BETTER THAN THAT, if you want to chop me down!"

Negi moaned, "No good. She knows."

Setsuna moaned, getting up, "Darn it! She's too persistent!"

Konoka got up and said, "What'll we do, Negi?"

Negi said, "I don't know. But I can't attack her… Not after everything we've been through. She has all her memories of me inside her, but even so, Yu Wyatt cannot let me break through to her."

Setsuna said, "It's obvious. After what happened to Miss Akiyama, she made sure that she is in _total control_ of her slaves."

Sayo sobbed, "No."

Konoka cried, "Asuna is… gone?"

Asuna laughed, "I'd listen to your friend, if I were you… Because Asuna Kagurazaka is dead! FOREVER! I AM RED SCARLET! I AM YU WYATT'S MOST POWERFUL MINION! She made her puppet… and I am her friend. She is my sister. And those who stand in her way, suffer. Now…"

Asuna charged at all three girls and roared, "RUN!"

 **SLAM!  
** Asuna missed, as Kazumi pointed at the legs, "HURRY! TAKE THEM OUT!"

Setsuna said, "Miss Konoka, aim for her head! If she focuses on the upper body, the lower area is exposed!"

Konoka unleashed her chopsticks and said, "Alright, Asuna! Forgive me!"

She whipped at her head, as she moved her arms to her head. She cried, "OUCH! GOD! THAT HURTS!"

Kazumi laughed, "Not so powerful now, are ya?"

Setsuna held her sword high and ran towards her legs. But she was punted away, before Setsuna would strike. Asuna laughed, "You think that trick will work?"

Konoka cried, "SETSUNA!"

Setsuna was on her feet and shouted, "GAME ON! LET'S DANCE!"

Setsuna swung around, nearly nicking at Asuna. She dodged each slice and slash, easily, since Asuna was keeping an eye on both Setsuna and Konoka. Asuna cackled, "You fools. I know your every movement. Why else do you think that Yu Wyatt made me observant?"

She slammed Setsuna and Konoka in the ground, with a huge hand strike. Both girls were out, reverted back to normal. Negi cried, "NO! SETSUNA! KONOKA!"

They were out cold, as Setsuna moaned, "Pro… fessor… Negi… Forgive us… Asuna was…"

Konoka whispered, "It's not… your fault… Yu Wyatt… She… She just…"

They let out a dying rattle, and then vanished into thin air. Asuna just collected them, as Yu Wyatt's newest additions. Negi cried, "No… They're…"

Asuna laughed, "Yet another of your heroes… Defeated… Yu Wyatt will love them…"

Meanwhlie, in Yui's Room, she held up two more dolls. This time of Setsuna and Konoka. She smiled, as she hissed, "You know, maybe Red Scarlet isn't as bad as I thought she'd be. It's about time."

Setsuna and Konoka were victims #24 and #25. Yui was closer to her evil plan to come to fruition. She smiled and whispered, "It's almost here…"

 **XXXXX**

Back down below, Mio looked around and called, "Hello? Anyone? Can anyone hear me?"

Ritsu said, "It's dark and danky, and it feels like we're in… some sort of…"

Nodoka explained, "I think this must be the sand pits."

Ritsu asked, "Sand pits?"

Nodoka said, "These pits are home to an endless sea of creatures that inhabit its own environment, and traverse every four months, during mating season. These are known as king-sized annelids… or the common term, sandworms."

Mio asked, "Sandworms inhabit here?"

Ritsu giggled, "I see. And they are king-size. Humongous! And even…"

Mio & Ritsu paused, as the ground began to shake. They shrieked, "SANDWORMS?!"

A huge sandworm popped out of the ground, as Ritsu cried, "I'll bet Yui studied in science, knowing more of these worms!"

Mio cried, "I HATE YOU, YU WYATT!"

She shrieked, as Nodoka hugged her. She shivered, "We have to do the one thing we can, against a sandworm…"

She hollered, " **RUN AWAY!** "

They ran away, as the sandworm chased after them, with a thunderous roar. Ritsu cried, "HEY, NODOKA! Think there's a way out, so we can get revenge on that devious Yu Wyatt?"

"HOW?" Mio yelled, "We're surrounded by sand, sand, and more sand! It's an endless desert in Yu Wyatt's sick mind!"

Ritsu asked, "Can we use our magic?"

"EARTH TO TAINAKA! NEGI'S UP THERE! WE'RE DOWN HERE! HOW ON THIS LAND CAN WE DO THAT?"

Nodoka sobbed, "HELP ME! NEGI! NEGI, HELP!"

As they were running for their lives, back up on the surface, Negi was on his knees, dejected and sad, as Setsuna and Konoka were his last hope. And Asuna destroyed them, turning them into Yui's trophies. Asuna laughed, as she said, "Aw, did I break your friends? Don't worry! You and your others will be ones included, in the line of trophies for Yu Wyatt."

Sayo sobbed, "It's too late, isn't it? I can attack, but…"  
Kazumi growled, "Yu Wyatt, that bastard! Setsuna and Konoka… GONE!"

Negi sniffled, "I just can't do it… Asuna, I can't save her… Even so, I'm losing my students, one-by-one…"

Asuna laughed, as she said, "You know, I think I can have a little fun, _away_ from Yu's domain. I think I'll play in the forest, and make utter terror around the city. All the better to see you surrender to Yu Wyatt, as the helpless DOG that you ARE! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA!"

She stormed off, as Negi was on his knees, helpless and lonely.

"I… I can't do it… I cannot face Asuna… I can't save Mio & Ritsu… and Nodoka… I've failed… I'm defeated. I let everybody down…"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" A voice called.

Negi recognized it, as Kazumi asked, "Uh… Did you hear that, Sayo?"

Sayo said, "No. I didn't-."

"OVER HERE!" A female voice beckoned to Negi.

It was Lingshen Chao, in her uniform, and in a transparent form. She said, "Negi! Don't give in! We're still with you, trying to save us! And those two girls are busy fighting for our lives!"

Fei Ku appeared and said, "That's right! We won't give in to her evil greed!"

Ayaka Yukihiro appeared, as she said to him, "Negi… Please rescue us. I can't let this travesty go away. Fight that Asuna! She's not her!"

Yue Ayase said, "She's right! Even if you refuse, that girl is NOT our Asuna!"

One by one, all the girls that were captured, appeared to Negi, as they plead to him to fight Asuna, only to free her, convincing him that Asuna is NOT Asuna. Everyone cheered to Negi, as he suddenly felt happy. He said, "You're… You're right… Even without Mio & Ritsu, I can beat Yu Wyatt, all alone! Asuna… I have to save her… but… I won't fight her. But if my class wants me to fight back, in order to save my friend, then so be it! Everyone…"

He raised his wand up and cried, "THANK YOU!"

He brimmed in energy, as the girls vanished. Kazumi and Sayo were amazed, as he said to them, "You two. Leave now. This one is on me. GO!"

They ran off, as Kazumi smiled, "Good luck, Negi."

Negi flew off, looking to find Asuna, while meanwhile, down below, Mio, Ritsu, and Nodoka were running for their lives from a gigantic sandworm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mio shrieked in horror.

Will the girls be able to make it out alive, before Negi stop Asuna?

* * *

Negi arrives where Asuna is heading. She stops and sees Negi. She smiled and said, "Well. I thought I told you that you lost. Yu Wyatt wins. You have no choice to surrender, as SHE takes your land for the New World."

Negi barked, "I'm not surrendering, I won't lost, and Yu Wyatt hasn't won yet!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!" He barked, "Asuna, I know you're in there! I know that I won't fight you, but your fellow students want me to, only to free you! Red Scarlet! I fight you, alone! And I promise, if I fail, Mahora Academy is yours! This school is for a peaceful world of happiness, NOT a place of sloth, greed, and solitary independence!"

Asuna smirked, as she beamed in a dark aura, "Happiness? I'll show _you_ happiness. DIE IN MY HANDS!"

Negi held his wand up and cried, " _Tel Ma Amorista!_ "

He shot a bright light into Asuna, as she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! TOO! STRONG!"

Negi cried, "GAME OVER, RED SCARLET!"

Asuna was succumbing to Negi's magic, as she cried, "NO! I WON'T GIVE IN! NO! I WON'T! AAGH!"

She pushed back, as Negi cried, "I… WON'T… LOSE!"

Negi was being backed in a corner, as Asuna was trying to break free. She smiled in malice, "Give up! Not even your friends can save me. Oh, wait! THEY'RE ALL GONE! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She was right. Negi is backed in a corner. He is fighting a battle he knows that he cannot win. But will he defeat Asuna, to bring her back?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	11. Chapter 11

As Mio, Ritsu, & Nodoka remained trapped in Yu Wyatt's "Sandbox", Negi was busy fighting off the demonic giant that was Asuna, or Red Scarlet. After losing Setsuna and Konoka to the controlled and possessed girl that wants a New World, full of plushies and snacks, Negi was given courage from the girls of 3-A, in hoping to stop Asuna. Negi had lost the will to fight, knowing that it's still Asuna Kagurazaka in her. But…

Negi roared, as he pushed his attack towards Asuna, as she tried to break free. She cried, "NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU FIGHT ME!"

Negi called out, "After what you did to Setsuna… to Konoka… to everyone… you think I'd forgive you?"

She called back, "It's me, Asuna! Why are you doing this to me, as a bad guy?"

He barked, "LIAR! You! Are NOT! **ASUNAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

His blast went stronger, as Asuna toppled down to the ground. Negi cried out, "ASUNA! I want you back, even if I have to destroy you!"

She snarled, "For the last time… IT'S _RED SCAR-!_ "

 **SMACK!  
** He fired a light attack on her, again, as Asuna was succumbing to pain. She cried, "Yu Wyatt! Save me, Yu Wyatt!"

Yui's voice was heard, as she said, "You disappoint me, Asuna… You think one little blast will hurt you? You are better than that, child."

Asuna growled, as she went bigger and darker, surrounded in an embodiment of darkness, with her eyes glowing red. She hissed, "NO! I _AM_ BETTER THAN THAT! **NEGI!** "

She roared in a deep demonic roar, " **NEEEEEEEEEEEEGIIIIIIIII!** "

She brushed the attack away, as Negi was shocked, "Oh, my goodness… She's gotten stronger…"

Asuna laughed demonically, "WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I WILL DESTROY YOU… FROM WHERE YOU STAND!"

She stomped at him, but he dodged out of the way. Negi called out, "ASUNA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Asuna snarled, "Asuna doesn't live here, anymore…"

Her body grew bigger, as her skin became purple and scaly. Her hands grew into claws, and her body became distorted, with her clothing tattered. He was shocked to the sight of Yui's possessed slave, Asuna, becoming what she has become – _a monster_.

"I!" Asuna hissed, "…am _better_ than that! Negi must die!"

She attacked him, only for Negi to escape from her attack. He called out to her, "I'M WARNING YOU!"

She lunged at him, but Negi performed a powerful attack.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Mio & Ritsu lost the worm, as Nodoka was sobbing lightly. Mio said, "Okay. I think we lost it. Now, how do we get out of here?"

RItsu looks up and says, "Well… it's not going to be easy. I wish that we can fight Yu Wyatt, without her raging evil within her. Man, where's Negi when you need him?"

Nodoka sobs, as she was scared, "I hate deserts. This world, Yu Wyatt formed, full of sand, is endless. All that running made us lose our way from where we came from. Yu wants us to die, rather than join us."

Mio whispered, "You mean… … … We're finished?"

Ritsu barked, "NO! We will NOT give in! We are getting out of this, alive… EVEN if it kills us!"

Mio & Nodoka gasps, as Ritsu smiles, "Sorry. But it was a motivational promise. I cannot be able to survive, either, but it'll be a miracle before we leave this place."

Mio said, "Well, you better think of a plan, before that huge worm comes back and digests us into mulch! If that worm spots us, we're done for!"

Ritsu said, "We have to believe in a miracle. Negi's not here, but we refuse to give up."

Nodoka asked, "How can we?"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of the girls, as a voice spoke, " _Mio Akiyama… RitsuTainaka… This girl, Yu Wyatt… she's evil…_ "

Ritsu huffed, "Uh, duh."

Mio asked, "Who are you?"

The woman in a bright light appeared, as she said, "No time. Step in. This will make you confront Yui, once and for all. Once you three enter, I'll seal off her magic, and you can go for the kill."

Mio asked, "But how? We have no magic!"

Nodoka explained, "And Professor Negi is up there, alone, fighting Asuna!"

The woman said, "Negi Springfield is fighting to free Asuna. He is no longer in need of your help, any further. But maybe I can… Let me release your TRUE powers…"

Nodoka started to glow, as Mio & Ritsu gasps. They glowed, too, as the woman chanted, "Partners Nodoka, Mio, and Ritsu… Show me the true powers hidden within you… INVOKING POWER!"

She pulled out three Rare Cards and chanted, " _Armorus Maximus!_ Your powers are now in Rare Card form, and full power! Use wisely, ladies…"

Mio returned to her Rare Form, along with Ritsu. Nodoka was given her Rare Card form, in her pink outfit and a bunny backpack, with four floating books. They went inside, as Mio whispered, "Hang on, Negi!"

They vanished through the portal, as the woman said, "Good luck, girls. The New World… must happen… but _not_ through Yui's greed…"

She disappeared, after that.

* * *

Yui was rocking in her chair, as she admires her keychains and dolls. She whispered, "At long last… I have a new world…"

Mio called out, "NOT YET!"

They appeared, as Yui gasped, "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! That was inescapable!"

She threw the lever again and smiled, "Oops!"

The trap door didn't open, this time, as Nodoka read a book and said, "Aw, that's too bad. Because our magical powers negate **_anything_** that you made, including trapping us in a sandpit, again."

Yui cried, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WORM FOOD!"

Ritsu whispered, as she was in her blackish attire, "Where's your goddess _now_?"

Mio held her staff up and boomed, "YU WYATT! For all that you abused and kidnapped, we shall destroy you, once and for all!"

Ritsu said, "What she said."

Yui snickered, as she held her hat up, "Hee, hee, hee, heee, heeeeeeee…"

She removed her hat and her eyes went wide and dilated. She grinned maliciously, and was glowing in a dark aura. She whispered, "You asked for it… ladies. NO ONE ruins my plans, ever! I rule the world… I am YU WYATT! THE LEADER OF THE NEW WORLD!"

She raised her arms out and hollered, "NO ONE! NO ONE DEFIES ME! THIS ENDS NOW! SISTERS! FOLLOWERS! GUIDE ME! MAKE ME GIVE THE POWER OF THE MAGISTER, AND MAKE ME BECOME AS STRONG AS THESE GIRLS!"

Her body started to pulsate, as her dark aura consumed her. She groaned, as she moaned, "What? What is this? No… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Her dark aura consumed her, as Yui screamed for her life. Mio gasped, "NO!"

Ritsu asked, "Did we win?"

Nodoka held a book and read through Yui. She gasped, as she cried, "No… I'm afraid it's too late. Yui is gone forever…"

"And?" Ritsu asked.

Yui's aura dissipated, as she was standing in place, with purple skin and razor sharp teeth. Yui was no longer herself. She has become the embodiment of her own ambitions. She hissed, and lunged at Mio. But Nodoka chanted, " _Invokus Blockus! Barrier!_ "

 **WHAM!  
** Yui was knocked down from a magical barrier. She hissed, as she slammed the barrier through with her razor claws. She roared, as Mio was scared. She sobbed, "Ritsu?"

Ritsu nodded, "On its way, Mio!"

She shot out a barrage of dark skulls, haunting around Yui, but she was unaffected. Nodoka explains that Yui's demonic dark form negates anything that is related to the darkness. Yui has become the darkness. Ritsu was scratched in the body, as Yui raked her eyes and chest. Ritsu was in pain, as Mio cried, "RITSU!"

Mio shot out an energy pulse from Elizabass, "NOW! _Bassius Groovioso!_ "

Yui was pushed off of Ritsu, with Mio's vibrating pulse waves. She landed on her hands, as she stared down, on her hands and right leg. She went on all-fours, with her chest facing up, and crawled in a reverse crab walk, as she turned her right-side up, in a crackling sound, and giggled evilly. Mio shivered in fear, as Ritsu replied, "Hey, Nodoka, a little help?"

Nodoka performed a constrict spell, but it caused no effect. Yui hissed, as she lunged at Nodoka, sticking her tongue out at her. She tackled her down, but Mio kicked her off. Yui was crawling to the wall, as Mio was shaken, "Whoa… Yui isn't a girl, anymore. She's like a spider…"

She crawled upward, as she vanished in the darkness. Ritsu asked, "WHERE IS SHE?"

Nodoka shushed her and said, "Quiet… She's going to sneak up on us…"

They prepared, as they waited quietly. Nodoka told them to stay quiet, and wait for Yui to strike. Yui's eyes shone, as she was about to strike. But who will she strike? Mio, Ritsu, or Nodoka?

* * *

Meanwhile, Negi was pushing Asuna back, in her demonic form. Negi tried to push even more, with his magic, but it appears that Asuna is overmatched. She blasted the energy blast away, as she laughed, "YOU FOOL!"

Negi was down, as he was staggering up. He moaned, as Asuna started to grow in a very huge dark energy ball. She then hissed, "Now… The girls in Mahora Academy are now Yu Wyatt's domain. And now, it all ends… Soon, I shall destroy the school, and Yu Wyatt will take it all! But first… I DESTROY **YOU!** "

She launched a huge dark magical blast at Negi, as she boomed, "PREPARE FOR YOUR END! IT IS TIME YOUR SCHOOL ENDS… IN DARKNESS! **AND OBLIVION!** "

Negi got up and blocked the huge energy shot, as he stood up. He whispered, as he concentrated, "No… Asuna, this kind of injustice must end… Asuna! WAKE UP!"

He struggled to push it back, as he chanted, " _MAGIA EREBEA – SIM FABRICATUS AB INCENDIO!_ "

He was surrounded by flames, and has increased his defense. He pushed back and called, "Asuna… Forgive me! THIS ENDS NOW!"

Asuna laughed, "Fool… You think that your black magic will stop me?"

The black went halfway, as Asuna halted the attack. But her huge dark energy continues to expand and grow. She hollered, "YOU CAN STOP AT ANYTIME! BUT IT WON'T END, UNTIL YOU'RE ERASED FROM YU'S WORLD!"

She chanted, " _Magorum Corruptus Vinidictai!_ "

It went closer, as Negi closed his eyes, trying to resist. He whispered, "Asuna… I… I can't do…"

All hope was lost, until a lone hand appeared from behind Negi. It held his wand, as she spoke, "Fight, Negi!"

It was the spirit of Evangeline, who was holding onto Negi's hand, as she said, "DO IT FOR ALL OF US, NEGI!"

He gasped, "Evangeline?"

Ayaka and Yue appeared, as they held Negi's hand. And then, Makie, Haruna, Setsuna, Konoka, and Chao. Negi felt their power and enthusiasm, as his power started to grow. Asuna gasped, "WHAT IS THIS?"

Evangeline said, "Yu Wyatt didn't collect me. She left me with that robot, in pieces, thanks to Red Scarlet. REMEMBER THAT! SHE is RED SCARLET! NOT ASUNA!"

Ayaka called out, "The real Failure Girl is YOU, DEMON FROM HELL! GIVE BACK ASUNA!"

Chao said, "Aiya! Asuna isn't Asuna!"

Konoka cried, "We believe in you!"

Setsuna called out, "We cannot give in!"

Negi's aura grew brighter, as Negi smiled, "Thank you… … …everyone…"

Asuna roared, as she blasted Negi with the huge dark energy, but Negi deflected it and cried out, "RED SCARLET! GIVE ME ASUNA BAAAAAAAAAACK!"

The dark energy went towards Asuna, as she cried, "NO! NO! WAIT!"

Negi roared, "HERE! SEND A MESSAGE TO YU WYATT! IT'S HERE! IT'S **OVER!** "

He chanted, as the girls' spirits cheered on. He produced a huge magical ball of energy, shining ina bright white light. Negi cried out, "IT ENDS NOW! _Tel ma AMORISTA!_ "

The light energy shot into Asuna, as it pierced into her body. She croaked, as she was expelling all the dark energy out of her body. She gagged, "No… Impossible… It can't be… Negi is… too strong… Yu Wyatt… forgive me… Help me! I CANNOT GO LIKE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** Asuna exploded in a huge smoke cloud, and was removed of Yui's spell. After that, Asuna plummeted to the ground, as Negi rushed over to catch her. He cried, "ASUNA! **ASUNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

He caught Asuna, as he gasped, "Thank god. I'm glad you're okay… … … Asuna?"

He did catch Asuna. However, he caught a plush version of Asuna. He gasped, seeing her plush form. He then smiled and said, "Good. Mio… Ritsu… If we stop Yu Wyatt, you'll come back. Asuna…"

He hugged the plush Asuna and was sobbing.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Mio, Ritsu, and Nodoka waited, while Yui was crawling in the darkness, up in the ceiling. Nodoka whispered, "Wait for it…"

Yui's eyes shone, as she aimed at Mio. She whispered, " _Lycopene…_ "

She jumped down, as Ritsu sensed her. She launched a skull shot at Yui, knocking her down. Mio gasped, as she whispered, "Ouch…"

Mio cried, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Yui was on the wall, in pain, as she hissed, about to get up. She leapt at Mio, as Ritsu landed a swift punch to the temple. Yui had a lump on her head, as she moaned, "Unh… Why?"

Mio gasped, as Nodoka said, "She was after you, Mio! You're the timid one!"

Mio said, as Yui was getting up, badly hurt. She moaned, "No… What's going on? WHY ARE-? How can you be _that_ strong?"

Mio said, "Because… Yu Wyatt… Your plans for the New World ARE no more! You give and give, but you take and take… only to abuse it! Do not fear God! Fear you… a _false_ goddess, or a lonely little girl that wants happiness."

She explained, "A New World isn't about peace, for one girl's happiness and wants… It is about peace in the world, and harmony, all for the people you care for. WE need those rules and orders, all for a very orderly world, but in time… happiness and fun are included. Please, Yui… Give it time… and be happy for things the way they are…"

Yui snarled, "No… NO! NO, I WON'T ACCEPT IT!"

Ritsu smirked, "Oh, yeah? Maybe this will make you change your mind… Mio! Cover your eyes!"

She covered her eyes, as she chanted, while in a blackish aura, " _LYCOPENE! MEGANUS NECRO TRIVERSIA!_ "

Yui was surrounded by a huge rock circle, as green skeletons started to emerge from the ground. Nodoka then said, as she chanted, "NOW! _Grabbus Demonicus VISCUS!_ "

The skeletons grabbed onto her arms and legs, as Nodoka said, "MIO! It is time! FINISH HER!"

Mio sobbed, "I can't… Skeletons… scary…"

Ritsu barked, "MIO!"

She smiled, "For Asuna… Megumi… and Negi… Please?"

Mio nodded and held her staff up. She chanted, "Elizabass! GRANT ME FULL POWER!"

Her power grew to its highest peak, as Yui was trying to break free. Nodoka and Ritsu stepped back, as Yui cried, "NO! WHY NOW? YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME? NO!"

Mio hollered, as she launched a huge thunder attack, " _Bassius Thundera_ _ **TEMPALA!**_ "

Yui was struck severely by the huge thunder attack, as Nodoka cheered, "WE DID IT!"

Yui broke out of the skeletal grips, and was seething in pain. Her body returned to normal, as she moaned, "You fools… YOU DOOMED US ALL!"

Mio cringed, "IT DIDN'T WORK!"

Nodoka cried, "WAIT! Look…"

Yui was standing in place, as her uniform and singed, and her skin was badly charred, covered in soot. She whispered, "So… Is this how it comes to? I lose to a bunch of useless girls, without their teacher, all for power? The New World… YOU DOOMED US ALL!"

Mio said, "NO! YOU doomed us. Yu Wyatt, it's over. You've lost."

Ritsu smirked, "Well, in the end, you've wanted a new world. Sadly, you have lost everything. Now, give back the girls that you've abducted."

Yui smirked, as she held her hand out, "Never. You see… I wanted to be happy… but… even my own slaves… Red Scarlet… Megu… Azu-Nyan… Mugi-Nyan… They all left me…"

She sang quietly, " _Ding-dong… Ding-dong… The witch is dead… Which old witch?_ Me…"

She started to crack from her face, as she said, "You haven't won, at all. But… is this my punishment? Mom? Dad? I want to be in college, have fun, have tea and cake, play guitar… and make friends… But no one would love me… Is this… my end?"

Yui started to fade, as her face started to disappear, as she whispered, "Is this my penance… Sis?"

She disappeared, as her body was now a faceless doll. Her motionless body fell, and smashed into pieces.

 **SMASH!  
** The body of Yui started to crack and deteriorate, and winds started to blow, reducing her body into sand and powder. The winds blow, as Yui's body disintegrates. The demon known as Yu Wyatt was no more. Mio and Ritsu had won.

As Yui's body disappeared, Mio whispered, "It's over."

Ritsu hugged her, as she was whispered, "She's gone…"

Negi called, "MIO! RITSU! NODOKA!"

He ran down, as the girls ran up. Nodoka grabbed all the kidnapped girls and said, "WE'RE HERE!"

He arrived, as Mio said, "It's over. Yu Wyatt is finished."

Negi said, "Yeah… but it didn't save Asuna…"

Asuna's doll was shown, as Ritsu asked, "Damn…"

Negi said, "But we can save them, right?"

Nodoka said, "Good idea. You can save the girls, by using your magic."

Mio & Ritsu reverted to normal, as Negi asked, "You coming?"

Mio said, "We're coming."

Negi and Nodoka went upstairs, as Mio & Ritsu followed. Ritsu said, "Great. Now, we can go home, and wrap this case up."

Mio said, "We saved everyone, and we even stopped Yu Wyatt from a New World."

Ritsu asked, "Uh… what will happen now?"

Negi called, "GIRLS!"

Ritsu called back, "Yeah, yeah!"

They went upstairs, as they went to find Negi and Nodoka.

* * *

 ** _To be concluded…_**


	12. Final Chapter

Negi and Nodoka appeared, as all the girls that were kidnapped by Yu Wyatt was on the field. Nodoka said, as she held up one of her encyclopedias, "Now, we have to use a Revive Spell on all the girls…"

Negi said, "Well, Mio & Ritsu should see this. Where are they?"

Negi prepared a spell, as he waved over all the dolls of the girls. He chanted, "All of the girls that were victims of the dreaded Yu Wyatt… awaken by my power! AWAKE!"

A shine of glitter appeared, as all the girls were being transformed back to normal. Nodoka sobbed, "WE DID IT! It's working!"

Negi smiled, "Asuna… everyone…"

Meanwhile, Chamo put Chachamaru back together, as she was whole, in her underwear. Chamo sighed, as he was exhausted, "God. I'm finally finished."

Shichimi smiled, "We did. It was awesome, mya. We finally got it right."

Motsu said, "… … …innnnnn a good way."

Suddenly, a voice called, "AHEM!"

It was Evangeline, in her school uniform, tired and battered. She whispered, "Just what the hell is going on? And why are you dismantling Chachamaru?"

Motsu shivered, as he whispered, "Uh-oh…"

Chamo cheered, "YOU'RE BACK! That means-!"

Eva barked, as her eye twitched in anger, "You… Get out!"

Chamo, Shichimi, and Motsu ran away, as Evangeline roared, "THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I'LL TURN YOU INTO CLOTH AND BONES!"

She slammed the door, as she grumbled, "For the love of god… What is wrong with these people?"

She turned to a rebuilt Chachamaru, as she examined her. Her battery was missing, and her cord was removed. She sighed, "When I get the chance, I should have you repaired. For now, I'd like to know what happened…"

She said, as she returned to her room, "It would be quieter, without the robot bugging me."

She ran to her. She kneeled down, crying to the robot, "CHACHAMARU! WAKE UP, PLEASE! PLEASE! MY LIFE IS MEANINGLESS WITHOU-!"

She stopped and scoffed, "Never mind. I'll fix you, later, when Satomi is available."

She left, after that.

* * *

After that, Mio & Ritsu ran upwards to the bright light in the doorway. Mio said, "HANG ON! We have to see this! NEGI!"

They arrived through the doorway, as Negi was laughing with Asuna, who came back. She whispered, as she was moaning, "Ungh… Where am I?"

Negi hugged her, as every girl was awaken. Kaede looked around, as the twins laughed with her, reunited. Ayaka brushed her hair off, as Makie was unconscious from the recent abduction. Satomi and Chao left, as Yue and Haruna were hugged by a tearful Nodoka, who was happy to see her friends, again. After everyone was returning to normal, Kazumi and Sayo watched on in happiness. Sayo said, "It's great to have everything back to normal."

She looked around, as she asked, "Hey… Where's Mio & Ritsu?"

Kazumi asked, "I don't know."

Zazie said, "All the girls have not returned to normal… except for girls that survived."

Mana asked, "How so?"

"No one escapes the _norm_ of the normal."

" _5_ points."

"It's abnormal."

 **XXXXX**

Mio & Ritsu left the subbasement, but they were in a deep dark room. Mio asked, "This isn't where we came in. What's going on?"

Ritsu said, "It's like we're in circles… in a good way."

Mio moaned, "Like we're dizzy in blackness. Where's the whiteness?"

"42 points."

"Huh?"

"You said a pun."

"Oh. But how is it a pun?"

Chiu spoke, as she was in the darkness, "Chiu-Chiu is happy."

They turned to them, as Chiu appeared, with her white bra and red skirt, with her chest and hip covered in a bright white light. She whispered, "Mio… Ritsu… You did it…"

She giggled, as Chisame was behind Mio. She smiled, "You saved the worlds… and the New World…"

Chiu said, "You saved her."

Chisame said, "Our master is wonderful."

"She is grateful."

"You stopped Yu Wyatt…"

"…as she thought…"

Mio held her right arm out and asked, "Wait… Why are you-?"

Ritsu looked around, "Is that-? Chiu and… CHISAME?!"

It was BOTH Chisame and Chiu, as they were pleading to the girls. Mio & Ritsu were in-between Chiu and Chisame, as they spoke, "The _New World…_ It is on… _New World… New World… New World…_ "

They chanted, as Ritsu asked, "What's going on?"

Mio cried, "I don't know…"

She tried to move, as her right arm was up, and her body was not moving. She cried, "NO! I… I can't move… What's going on?"

Ritsu moved, but her arms were still down, and her legs were stuck on the ground. Her arms went stiff, as she cried, "Oh, no… We didn't kill her… Yu Wyatt is gone! HOW?"

Mio sobbed, "I'm scared…"

Ritsu cried, "PLEASE! SHUT UP! LYCOPENE!"

Mio yelled, "RITSU! STOP! I can't move my arms… HELP! No…"

They were motionless, still frozen, as a figure appeared from the light. It was Ui, dressed in a white dress. She smiled, "Hello, Mio… Ritsu…"

They gasped, "UI?!"

Ui whispered, as she said, "The New World… It's coming…"

She smirked evilly, "It's here."

 **FLASH!  
** A flash of light appeared, as Mio & Ritsu were frozen, with the shocked look on their faces.

* * *

Negi looked around, as Nodoka asked, "Negi? What are you looking for?"

Negi said, "It's Mio & Ritsu. Where are they? Did they leave us?"

"No, they'll understand. They knew of us, but they can keep a secret. Mio and Ritsu would just let us do this. I mean, they saved all the girls in Class 3-A, did they?"

"I guess you're right. But it's not like them to leave, without saying goodbye."

Chamo appeared, as he called, "HEY, BRO! You did it! Where are the other girls?"

Negi said, "They just left. I wonder where they ran off to. I mean, they have the probationary contracts."

Chamo said, "They have stories to share, Negi. Even so, they wouldn't believe them. We're thankful that they saved everyone."

Asuna glared at him, "Oh, yeah? Then where were _you_ , you rat?"

Chamo shivered, as Negi and Nodoka laugh. Asuna roared, "SHUT UP! Seriously! What is going on, and who is this Yu Wyatt?"

Negi smiled and said, "I'll explain it, later. You had it rough. I am sorry that I attacked you, only that-."

Asuna said, "Was I being possessed?"

He nodded, as Asuna laughed, holding him in a headlock, "You numbskull!"

Nodoka was perplexed, as Asuna was giggling to Negi. Nodoka asked, as she looked around…  
"Mio? Ritsu? You didn't leave, already? We wanted to say thank you…"

She bowed, as she looked to the sky and said, "Thank you. You are true heroes, Mio… Ritsu… Farewell, wherever you are."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deep blackness of an unknown area, Chiu and Chisame disappeared. Ui was walking towards an unmoving Mio & Ritsu. Mio croaked, as her face remained rigid in fright, and immovable, "You… You… … …are… Yu Wyatt?"

Ritsu squeaked, as she was frozen from her face, "She… … …we destroyed… the wrong… …girl…"

Ui said, "No. You stopped Yu Wyatt. You did right. You saved all of us. But there is more."

Mio asked, in a strained voice, "More?"

Ui explained, "Yui Hirasawa was used for a greedy task. Her powers were to protect the people she loved, and help them for a New World. The New World, in her view, is all about stuffed animals and snacks. But she abused it, for pure evil. She is the blackest of sides… by that, I mean, the dark side of every coin. She can now rest… As for Megumi, I will return her to whence she came from, forgetting everything that happened. You, however, are to remain here… … …as members of _MY New World_."

Mio squeaked, "You're… You're evil!"

Ui said, "NO, Mio Akiyama. I'm on your side. I only did this, just to protect you. But you knew and saw too much. And now, we have no choice. You see, my sister, Yui, was to create the New World, for peace, love, understanding, and order. We have to create a world, without harm and injustice… and Yui did that, breaking her cardinal rule. It may take time… but no one must ever know. That is the reason why Chisame did not assist you or Professor Negi. She's been working for me."

Mio squeaked, "Satsuki… What… did you… do to her…?"

Ui said, "She had to go away for a week, and I filled her in. It was at the moment that you arrived, and I watched you, from afar. You stopped Yui and saved Asuna, but couldn't save Megumi… But that's alright. I'll take it from here."

Mio squeaked, as she was stunned, "I… don't get… it…"

Ritsu squeaked, "Yeah… What… about… the stuffed… animals?"

Ui said, "She won them in a vending machine, and knew that they resemble her old friends in high school. Of course, she used her black magic, all for her evil deeds. But you stopped her, and the animals will belong to those who suffered in Yu Wyatt's hands."

She then smiled, "But I am grateful that you saved everyone. You saved Mahora Academy from a devastating nightmare. However, I cannot let you live, much longer. The spell I have casted upon you will work, only as long as I remain, to start again in the New World. Yui failed to achieve it, because she was corrupted with power. Now, _I_ shall continue, where she left off. It will only take 200 years, for my magical powers to reawaken…"

Mio gasped, "Two… …hundred years?!"

Ui nodded, as she held up a ball of energy, and pointed it towards Mio & Ritsu. She said, "This is the last of my magi. You have known all from me. For now, you shall rest. You have known the secret… and as ordered, you are to stay with me… forever… enshrined as my heroes. But we may need you, in two hundred years from now, when we are ready to being a brand new world… free of torture, war, famine, pestilence, and injustice. Forgive me… but it has… to be done… My powers… they are… fading… and need to be… rejuvenated…"

Mio & Ritsu's essence was being absorbed in a magical ball of energy, as Mio cried, "Nooooo… Ui… Wait… What… about Ne-?"

Ritsu whimpered, "I… I can't… live… two hun-."

They stopped talking, as Ui waved her hand around. Mio's body remained motionless, with her right arm extended, and her legs standing straight. Ritsu was standing still, with her arms slightly out, and her upper body bent forward. Both girls were stiff, with blank faces, as Ui turned them into lifeless mannequins. She said, "I will return… … …in 200 years… Goodbye for now…"

She walked off, towards a flickering light. She was smiling, as she said, "And now… I slumber for the next 200 years…"

She placed her hands on her chest and whispered, "And in the years to come… I can start the New World… … …as I intended it to be… Peaceful… serene… and quiet…"

The lights went out. Seconds later, it flickered back on, as Ui was faceless and motionless, holding her hands to her chest. She was frozen in place. The lights flickered again, and in a flash-second, Ui vanished into thin air. Mio and Ritsu were left standing in the room, stiff and rigid, and removed of their essence, by Ui, who would promise them to live for another 200 years.

* * *

Weeks passed, after the occurrence that took place. No one ever found Mio Akiyama and Ritsu Tainaka, since the day that all the girls in Mahora Academy were rescued by the brave girls. No one knew what happened, except for Chisame.

In her room, she was sitting by the computer, as she was motionless, in her pink shirt and blue shorts. She was also faceless, like the rest, and white pale white skin. Her right arm was holding the computer mouse, as her left was on the keyboard, with the ring finger, middle finger, and index finger on the A, W, and D key. She was editing and recording a Chiu video to her fans. On the other side of the room, a camcorder was running, with the red light flashing, recording Chiu, who was standing straight, faceless, in her bra and panties, and holding her left hand up, with the peace sign on it. The camera continued to run, as she remained facing the camera, giggling lightly and making voices.

"Chiu-Chiu is happy… for the New World… But that's not for a while, boys. Tee-hee~!"

All Chiu did was stand around, not doing anything. Chisame, still rigid, was recording her movements. On the computer screen, it shows that Chiu is posing in different poses on the video screen. She held her hip with her left arm and giggled, "Hey, boys~! Chiu is happy to see you~!"

As she giggled, Chisame suddenly spoke, "Cut."

The camera turned off, as Chiu said, without moving, "Another video, Chisame-sama?"

Chisame said, "Let's take a break. I have to run to school."

The door suddenly opened, as a voice was made.

"Hello? Chisame? It's time for school." It was Natsumi.

She waited, as she said, "Can I come in?"

Chisame came out, in her school uniform, with her face on, as she said, "Yeah, I'm here. Come on. Let's go."

This Chisame was her astral projection, which acts like Chisame, and feels and moves like her. She was more of a double of Chisame, which acts as her real form. She turned to the door and said, "I'll be back soon, Chiu."

She giggled, as Natsumi asked, "What was that?"

Chisame said, "Oh, nothing. Come on. We can't be late for school."

They went down the stairs, as in Chisame's room, her lifeless body, along with Chiu's body, remained in place. Chisame, with Ui's help and magical assistance, placed a barrier around the room, to protect the secret that Chisame and Chiu have. They are assistants in Ui's plan for a New World, and in spirit, they create Chiu's website, through their magic and energy, despite being lifeless statues. And since Ui has disappeared, not returning for another two centuries or so, they remained in the school, until it was time to graduate; and there they remain, in slumber, before Ui is awaken again. When that happens, the room will be sealed shut forever, with Chisame and Chiu waiting for Ui's return to the regular world.

 **XXXXX**

At the school, Makie was holding up her backpack and said, "Hey, Ayaka! Look at this!"

She showed Ayaka two keychains of two girls in black school uniforms. One was with long black hair, with blue eyes and two blushing cheeks. Another has brown hair and a headband, with a smile on her face, holding up the peace sign from her right hand. Ayaka blushed, "Cute. Where did you get them?"

Makie said, "I got them, yesterday, at a toy machine. They were so adorable."

Asuna appeared and asked, "What was that?"

Ayaka said, "Oh, it was nothing. Ol' Failure Girl here got a prize that was NOT Negi Merchandise! Must be cheap toys."

Makie was shocked, as she turned pale white, all over. She sobbed, "Failure Girl? Cheap?"

 **CRUSHED!  
** Makie was crushed, as the stone word dropped on her. She sobbed, "Crushed…"

Asuna looked at Makie's keychains and was concerned. Ayaka asked, "Hey, is something wrong?"

Asuna said, "I don't know… but something about these girls seemed familiar."

Ayaka smiled, "Who cares? Let's go to class. Hey, if Makie wakes up, ask her if she knows which arcade has them? I want to buy one like that. So adorable."

Makie wept, as she was still motionless and crushed, "Crushed…"

They went to class, leaving a crushed Makie behind. Motsu appeared, as he was happy, "My dearest daughter!"

He hugged her, as he sobbed, "OH! How I missed you?"

Makie sobbed, "Crushed…"

Shichimi asked, "Uh… I'm sorry, but… what are you doing, mya?"

Motsu cheered, "Reunited by the bonds of father-daughter happiness! …in a good way!"

Shichimi sighed, "Yeah, right, mya."

Motsu was crushed, as he moaned, "You… you don't believe me?"

 **CRUSHED!  
** Motsu was crushed, completely, as he lied by Makie's shoulder, all-white and moaning. They both moaned, "Crushed…"

* * *

While all the while, as class is starting, the motionless bodies of Mio Akiyama and Ritsu Tainaka were deep within the dark undergrounds of the campus, still standing in place, hollow and empty. The keychains were, in fact, Mio & Ritsu, themselves, as Ui gave them a proper home for them, while their mannequin-like bodies would be preserved for 200 years, still fresh and whole. No one ever found the faceless statues of Mio & Ritsu, as Ui placed an unbreakable magical barrier, preventing them from entering; a barrier that even Negi can't take down. Mio and Ritsu remained in the darkness, faceless, frozen stiff, and cold… and there they remained, under Ui's bidding, as lifeless statues, forever.

" _Mio… Mio… You are a true friend…  
Ritsu… Ritsu… You gave out my wish…  
Mio… Ritsu… Happily ever after…  
Always… Always… Rice is BUT a side dish…"_

Ui's singing called to the still bodies of Mio & Ritsu. Ui's faceless and unmoving body appeared in front of them, as she sang lightly.

" _Mio… … … Ritsu… … … Life is but a side dish…_ "

 **FLASH!  
** Everything went black, after that.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

Mana asked, as she was sitting on the bench, next to Zazie, "Wait… That's the end?"

Zazie was juggling, as she was motionless and saying nothing. Mana asked, "Hey, Zazie… Aren't you going to say anything? Zazie?"

Zazie kept juggling, as her eyes remained open, without blinking, and her hands still juggling her colored balls. She did not move or say anything, as Mana said, "Lemme guess… You've become one of them, too, like Mio & Ritsu?"

Zazie finally spoke, "Even we cannot flinch… when we _stay_ silent and still…"

Mana said, "100 points."

Zazie said, "Doll pun."

She continued, as she was juggling, "Doll Pin… Dolphin… Orphan… Rope-in… Robing… Strobing… Stroking… Smoking… Joking… Jester Doll."

Mana nodded, "I see what you mean."

The bell rang, as Mana heard it. She sat up, as Zazie kept juggling, "If you're ever done, we should go."

She walked off, as Zazie stopped juggling. She sat up and said, "That's all, folks."

She followed Mana, as they went to the school building.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
